


Conquest of Spaces

by Tia4tw



Series: Across the Stars [1]
Category: Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Adoption, And Vaako, Animal Ears, Come Marking, Established Relationship, Genderswap, It's Riddick guys, Light Bondage, M/M, Miscarriage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, So there's gonna be swearing, and violence and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 47,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia4tw/pseuds/Tia4tw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick/Vaako 30 Day OTP Challenge! Honestly I have no idea what is going to happen over the next month with this but it's going to entail some hilarity, smut and violence (of course).<br/>Also the title is after the Woodkid song Conquest of Spaces, because it's what I was listening to when I was writing it and it seemed apt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hands, Wrists, Various other body parts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge! Day 1: Holding Hands

Since agreeing to- well no, agreeing isn't the appropriate word, since Vaako had simply stopped fighting the inevitable truth of his situation and gave into Riddick to do as he pleased with him (and actually finding his own pleasure through the experiences) the First Among Commanders had learned some interesting things about his Lord Marshal. For one, Riddick is a possessive son of a bitch. More so than Vaako had anticipated. Even when asleep together in the huge bed in the Lord Marshal's private chambers, the Furyan would hold onto some part of Vaako in his sleep and until he woke there was no way the Necromonger could leave their bed.

Although Vaako would admit to himself that this particular facet of Riddick's possessive personality was the least bothersome, and was in fact something he enjoyed. He would rather have his testicles pulled up through his body and out of his mouth than admit this aloud but it was true, waking up to feeling Riddick holding onto his hands and wrists possessively, pressed up against him, it was a definite pleasant change to the cold bitch that once shared his bed. However it was the other times his possessive side would rear its head was when it caused Vaako a problem.

Like the time he was sparring with Toal and Riddick had come storming down, ripping Toal from atop him and had grabbed onto the back of Vaako's neck and dragged him back to their chambers, growling the whole time.

Riddick enjoyed holding onto some part of him it seemed, it didn't matter what, during the day and again at night.

Sometimes the almost tenderness that came with holding certain body parts gave the cold Commander sensations he hadn't felt since before he had been first purified and initiated as a Necromonger soldier. Although this being Riddick, the touch was still rough and not that gentle but it was more so than when he had a hold on his neck or hair for example. Sometimes whilst fucking, Riddick would choose to hold onto his hands, fingers intertwining. Neither would say a thing about it, there was nothing to say. For them they both simply saw it was a way for Riddick to assert his dominance and hold Vaako down, regardless of whether he was on his back or on his knees facing the mattress.

Except now they were courting, in Necromonger terms and as such had to follow certain customs. Although Riddick and Vaako hadn't actually courted one another... No, Vaako would liken it more to an Alpha Male stalking down his prey. Riddick hadn't just pounced on Vaako the moment he decided he wanted him (which apparently happened a _lot_ longer before the Commander had thought), he had stalked his prey, wearing the man down and setting everything up to fall exactly as he wanted. But Necromongers didn't even do it like that, no it was a long complicated series of gifts and dancing around each other (not literally, not yet anyway) for a while. The two men had kinda skipped most of that and jumped straight to the part where they fucked like it was their last night in this universe.

However most were willing to overlook certain parts of this due to the fact that Riddick is the Lord Marshal and Vaako being the First Among Commanders but the Nobles, Purifiers and other Commanders that essentially ran the fleet under the Lord Marshal had demanded that they still follow at least _some_ of the courting rules.

They weren't entirely unreasonable in what they asked, after all it was entirely a formality. Everyone in the fleet had accepted that Vaako was Riddick's and vice versa. It was simply to keep the traditionalists happy. So they were going to have to do things like _hold hands_ when entering the throne room together.

One Noble had offered up that Vaako could take Riddick's arm instead, however in his mind that lowered his status down to some pretty little Lordling on his Lord Marshal's arm, rather than the fierce First Among Commanders, standing proudly beside a man who considered him his equal. So, hand holding it was.

"You know beautiful," Riddick smirks at Vaako, adjusting his goggles before walking to him and taking his hand. "I could get used to this Necro courtin' bullshit if it means I get to see you all flustered like this more often."

Vaako just shoots him a glare, hazel eyes narrowing warningly. It had the same affect on Riddick it always had, deep laughter erupting from him and then a cocky smile and a squeeze of his hand. "Let's get this over with."

All eyes were on their linked hands as they walk through the Basilica, some eyebrows raised but mostly out of the fact that they were following the courting rules (a little late but still) rather than the two of them being together. Everyone on the ship knew at least one tale of Riddick making his claim well and truly known on Vaako in some way or another in front of soldiers, nobles etc.

Yet Vaako almost found himself wishing for it to go back to that. He could handle Riddick's rough handling, grabbing his braids, neck or wrists and pinning him to something and leaving a nice big black bruise on his throat for all to see. But this gentle and tender gesture of holding his hand, fingers intertwined and an occasional squeeze? This was almost unbearable.

The Commander just reassured himself that it was entirely to do with the fact that he only associated this feeling with sex now and refused absolutely to even consider any other possibilities.

Riddick could practically feel the internal turmoil in his mate and could only roll his eyes. He had accepted the moment he laid eyes on Vaako and got a good whiff of him off of the Dame that this beautiful man was his Mate. His instincts had filled in the blanks for him and he didn't need to over think this or put labels to it. Vaako was his, mind body and soul and he was his, nothing more nothing less. Labels like 'love' meant nothing to the Furyan or his newly awakened Alpha instincts.

Holding his hand like this was just another way to remind these people not to fuck with what was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sooo this is un-beta'd if you hadn't guessed!  
> I decided there is simply not enough Riddick/Vaako in the world and decided to throw my attempt into the pot... With the 30day otp challenge and man have I really made this a challenge because there are some seriously cute challenges for days and I had no idea how to apply it to these two, so I decided the best way to go about it was uh, this way?  
> Please let me know what you think! Any constructive criticism would be welcomed!


	2. It's not cuddling if...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of 30 day OTP Challenge : Cuddling somewhere

On one of his walks he liked to take around the Basilica before heading back to his chambers, Vaako had overheard a conversation between some of the younger Nobles. Usually he tended to avoid listening to their idle chat and gossip, after all he was essentially ruling the Necromongers alongside Riddick, the last thing he needed to be filling his mind with was useless and probably incorrect information spread by bored Nobles. However seeing as he and Riddick were the topic of this particular conversation curiosity won out. Besides, he needed to ensure nothing traitorous was being said.

"I don't know, Vaako doesn't seem the type." One of the women says, daintily picking up her glass of wine and taking a sip. "He's so cold, I wonder how our Lord Marshal stands it..."

Vaako frowns at that. Then another speaks up, a young Lord this time. "Oh please, the dark, mysterious, broody ones are _always_ the cuddlers."

 _What?!_ What in the name of the Threshold had possessed these people to discuss whether or not he and Riddick _cuddled_?! "No no, Vaako is definitely more reluctant of the two with affection. The Lord Marshal has no issues holding his hand, kissing him or even marking him in public. He is definitely the one pulling Vaako into the cuddling. But our First Among was always so obedient, even to his bitch ex-wife, he probably just lets him do as he pleases."

Stepping silently out the shadows, Vaako moves now to stand directly behind them, letting them continue for another moment or so before clearing his throat and causing them all to jump and look righteously embarrassed. _Caught red-handed you gossiping bastards._ Vaako thinks to himself smugly.

One Noble remembers her place and quickly bows her head to him respectfully. "First Among Commanders, w-what a surprise to see you here..."

"Evidently." Vaako gives little else away just to make them sweat a little more. Honestly, no he didn't like his private life being discussed but they needed something to gossip about and as long as they weren't plotting his and Riddick's demise he really didn't care all that much. But he enjoyed making them squirm just for a bit as payback for talking about his private life.

"My Lord Vaako, we are so sorry we-"

"No you aren't." Vaako raises an eyebrow at the young Lord who had spoken up. "You're sorry you got caught. The moment I leave, your conversation will continue as before." They all look around at each other desperately, unsure of what was going to happen. "If you _insist_ on wasting away your extended lives talking of others, do so where they cannot hear you." Vaako had to try very hard not to smirk at the look on their faces, keeping it expressionless, giving them nothing even still. "Dismissed."

They all disappear, giving their thanks and retreat to one of the more private rooms to continue their discussion. Vaako could only roll his eyes.

~*~

Since becoming Riddick's 'mate', as Riddick liked to call him, Vaako had also learned a lot of things about himself. Particularly when it came to sex. Although he had engaged in sex with the Dame, it was usually for the same reasons most other Necromongers had sex. It was all a power play, one wanting to assert dominance over the other or occasionally submitting to their partner to manipulate them that way. Only with Riddick had he come to learn the true joys and pleasure of sex.

Especially since they practically had sex every night; when questioned why Riddick seemed to be insatiable he would simply reply that it had been far too long since he'd had someone to share his bed with. So part of Vaako's new routine since moving into the Lord Marshal's chambers with Riddick was that as soon as he returned to the room, Riddick would pounce from some darkened corner and tear off his clothes. So far, Vaako had discovered the three different types of sex he would have with Riddick, and it all depended on what sort of mood his Lord Marshal was in:

1\. If he took his sweet damn time getting Vaako wound up tight, ready to cum before he'd even started actually fucking him, and actually prepped him properly then Riddick was in a playful mood and had a fairly good day.

2\. The more common of the three is when Riddick would prep him but not much, it varied slightly depending on how much patience he had. The sex itself was fairly rough, nothing too brutal, generally Vaako could still walk the next day unless Riddick had put him in a particularly acrobatic position. This was Riddick's general mood, nothing special about the mood he was in, simply just claiming what was his before falling asleep for the night.

3\. And out of the three, this was the one Vaako preferred at the time although he'd bitch internally about the after effects of it for days. Riddick would put Vaako on his knees and get him to suck his fingers then his cock, using no other lube than that. The bare minimum prep was done, enough so that Riddick wouldn't tear anything, but not so much that it was an easy ride for him. He would wake up covered in bruises and ache pretty much everywhere. Walking was a no-go for the first few hours and then it would only be possible with very noticeable limping. This would happen if Riddick was angry or jealous. The first time it had happened was because Vaako's (now ex) Dame had been talking to him, smiling and a hand on his arm. Riddick had actually dragged the man back to their chambers and locked the door for several days.

After today he kind of hoped it would be one of the first two, although he admittedly enjoyed the third more, simply because he had spent most of the day sparring and training soldiers. He was already sore and aching, he wasn't sure if he'd actually manage to stay conscious if it was the third type.

Pushing open the door and walking in tiredly, he begins stripping off even before Riddick tells him to. So far, Vaako was hopeful. Riddick was sat in the secondary throne they had placed in his room, watching him with his goggles off. The lights were lower than usual but Vaako was quickly becoming adjusted to low lighting. "I've got you so well trained... _Siberius._ "

Vaako could _feel_ the smug look on Riddick's face. Evidently he was feeling playful tonight. Or his version of playful which consisted of winding his First Among up until he started a fight, which somehow would end with the two tangled up on the bed kissing until they were breathless. "I've heard I'm very obedient, _Richard._ " He thinks back briefly to the conversation he had overhead earlier.

"Mm, I've heard that too..." Riddick had made no move, still watching the pale beauty that was his Mate undress.

Rolling his eyes, Underverse he had been doing that a lot lately, he heads to their ensuite and climbs into the shower. It was rare he managed to get a moment to himself like this so he was going to take full advantage of it. He had no doubt whatsoever that the moment he returned to the bedroom Riddick would drag him down onto the bed and would cover him in hickeys. This was what had happened so far every time he had seen Vaako come out of the shower in nothing but a towel, still wet.

So he would take his time, scrub away the sweat from training, take out his braids and clean his hair properly and then put them back in. Running a hand over his jaw, Vaako decides to push it even more and shaves away the dark stubble. Clean and feeling much more relaxed, Vaako walks back out to the bedroom.

And on cue, Riddick grabs the front of his towel to pull it away, hand on the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss. The heat of Riddick and everything he did burned Vaako inside and out. Where he was tanned and constantly burning hot, Vaako was sickly pale and cold.

Riddick's playful mood was mostly gone now; replaced with desire and the need to be buried inside his Mate as soon as possible, to cover him in bites and bruises.

Falling back onto the bed, Riddick discards his clothes quickly so he can continue kissing Vaako, tongue claiming his own. Shifting them, Riddick pulls him up onto his lap, sitting back against the pillows. This was new, as of yet they hadn't done it with Vaako on top, riding him.

Grabbing the lube and slicking himself and two fingers, the Furyan preps Vaako hastily, smirking when he presses against that sweet spot inside his Mate. Lifting his slim hips, Riddick pulls Vaako down onto his cock slowly, pressing up and letting a deep growl rumble out of him.

It sends a shiver down Vaako's spine as he moans, arching in pleasure. There was just the right amount of burn and stretch and the new angle was sending sparks of pleasure straight to his cock which was already hard, trapped between their stomachs. Once balls deep inside him, Riddick slaps Vaako's ass hard. "Get movin' _Siberius._ "

Apparently that playful mood wasn't as dissipated as Vaako had assumed. His arms were wrapped around Riddick's neck for balance, so he presses his arms down onto his shoulders for leverage to lift himself almost all the way off his cock then drop back down, groaning. He soon finds the perfect rhythm, using his arms and legs to push himself up and ride his Lord Marshal.

Riddick had been wanting to get Vaako in this position for a while but he knew his proud Mate wouldn't have done it as willingly before now, although he would have obeyed and done so Vaako wouldn't have attempted to find a pace that gave himself pleasure, he would have simply moved to give Riddick pleasure. This wasn't the point, he would get his no matter what position he had his Mate in, he wanted Vaako to enjoy it. The possessive side of him was driving him to truly own Vaako in every way possible and that included in making sure he only found true pleasure in Riddick's touch, never even considering sex with another person.

Now that he was truly into it, gasping and moaning deeply, Riddick decides to join in properly and moves his hips up hard to meet his movements and grasps Vaako's hardness, stroking him to the thrusts.

Vaako was already close before Riddick had started thrusting up into him. Now with his prostate being hit on every deep thrusts and that hand twisting and stroking him it wasn't long before he was tightening his arms around Riddick and pressing his chest against his, face buried in the crook of his neck as he cums in long hot spurts, riding his climax out and bringing Riddick over soon after.

A traitorous little voice in the back of his head asks whether their current position counted as cuddling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soooo this one was really difficult and at points I was worried I was getting off track a bit so I hope you all appreciated how I brought it back on topic at the end!  
> So my first bit of smut for a day when most people would write something cute... heh, seems appropriate for these two actually.  
> Anywho R&R and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Oh also I can't remember where, I think it was the Riddick Wiki that I found out Vaako's first name is Siberius?  
> I don't know about you but I cracked up.


	3. Who's The Better Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3, 30 Day OTP Challenge: Gaming/Watching a film together

Riddick was bored.

This was a dangerous situation because it rarely occurred and when it did you didn't want to find yourself as his object of amusement. Riddick had spent most of his life on the run, focusing on surviving and little else. Now he was living the life of luxury and honestly he didn't know what to do with himself. He had amused himself for a while hunting down Vaako and making him his Mate but he had him now too.

Vaako had suggested various things for him to spend his hours doing, there was much for Riddick to learn about the Necromongers and their ways and he could always go and train and spar with the other soldiers. That offered little entertainment value for the Furyan however, after all he could practically master any weapon handed to him within moments. As for learning more about Necromongers, that just seemed even more boring and then he'd have to actually you know, learn about Necromongers.

So he decided he was going to actively involve himself in the invasion of the next planet. Although he of course helped with planning the whole damned thing but he was getting antsy on the ship. This time he fully intended to go planet side with the soldiers and join in on the fun.

"My Lord Marshal, forgive me but it sounded like you said you would be leading the actual assault, as in being amongst the soldiers planetside?" One of the Commander's speaks up looking confused.

"That's right." Riddick meets his gaze, the room dim enough for him to not need his goggles on. The Commander quickly averts his gaze, unable to look into the silver eyes. "Need to stretch my legs... Remind these Necros of mine why I'm Lord Marshal."

Vaako rolls his eyes. "Do you not recall that all on the Basilica witnessed the events which transpired that led to you becoming our Lord Marshal? Trust me on this if you don't, we do."

Smirking faintly, Riddick looks at his Mate. "Yeah I bet you of all people remember it well." He turns back to the map and looks at the formations. "I'm not sittin' on some throne gettin' soft and dullin' my own edge. I'm goin' down there and Vaako and I are gonna play a game of mine."

Cocking a brow, Vaako decides to not enquire further until they were alone, or at least until he was sure no one was listening in.

This opportunity didn't present itself however until they actually travelling down to the planet with the rest of the Vanguard. They were all buzzing with energy and excitement, a strange blood lust filling all of them, including Vaako. He knew it was Riddick's presence that was causing it. Never before had a Lord Marshal actually fought alongside his soldiers and these men, the Vanguard, the first to begin the assault, wanted to prove themselves to their Lord Marshal.

Riddick however was only interested in seeing one particular soldier fight. His First Among Commanders. Of course he had seen it very briefly back on Crematoria when he and the other inmates fought against him and the Necromongers but he had been too busy trying to fight off the others and keep an eye on Kyra to truly appreciate his fighting style. And the last time he got to truly appreciate someone else's fighting skills compared to his own was with Kyra, when they had played Who's The Better Killer.

"So, this game you want to play, what exactly is it?"

"Who's the better killer." Riddick grins at him, playing with his dagger absentmindedly. Vaako had offered him pulse rifles and force guns but he had declined. He preferred to work with his hands and blades. Although he was intrigued to see Vaako fighting with the guns nonetheless.

Vaako smirks slightly at that. "I see. You do realise that fighting as a Soldier and fighting as an escaped convict are two entirely different things right? And out of the two of us I have the advantage in that aspect."

Now Riddick was really grinning, he had gotten Vaako well and truly into this little game of his it seemed, enough so that he was even challenging him. His little obedient Mate had finally started to open up and relax around him it seemed. "You have the advantage huh?" Riddick hadn't told Vaako that he had actually once been in the military, after all it wasn't something anyone really remembered about him anymore. He was just the murderer with the shined eyes that was now Lord Marshal of the Necromongers.

They land on the planet where of course the resistance was waiting for them, soldiers and guards alike gathered and armed ready to fight the invaders. Riddick had made sure he and Vaako would be first off to dive straight into the fray. They move swiftly and are both soon cutting a bloody path through the men and women gathered there.

Vaako's blood was pumping and he knew it was more than just the adrenaline from fighting. There was heat under his skin and an itch under his skin he was still unused to feeling. Watching Riddick take down so many skilled fighters, his muscles taut under his tan skin. Yeah, Vaako was aroused as fuck watching his Alpha fight. And he was determined to impress him, to prove he was worthy of his place as First Among and as his Mate. So he was using all his tricks he had learned over the years, although sometimes it wasn't really necessary that wasn't the point of this. They were playing a _game_ and they were having _fun_ not just fighting.

Even the other soldiers were enjoying themselves more so than usual. This wasn't just their duty as Necromongers anymore. They were revelling in the blood lust.

Watching Vaako take down one of the soldiers that was at least half a foot taller than himself was definitely one of the most arousing sights Riddick had ever witnessed. Especially because he also got to witness his Mate's flexibility. He really was pulling out all the stops to win.

It all ended far too soon. They inevitably won when they all put down their weapons and surrendered to the Necromongers. All in all, a successful day. Especially because many who had once questioned if Riddick should have the throne were now in awe and respected him properly, not just because his status demanded it.

Riddick sends the Purifiers ahead to begin the conversion and finds himself being dragged into an abandoned building and pressed against a wall, Vaako kissing him desperately.

Yeah, today had _definitely_ been a good idea. "Maybe we should play some games more often Vaako... if they get you all hot and bothered like this." Riddick smirks as he nibbles at the purification scar on his pale neck. Although he wasn't going to say it, purely because it'd start and argument and kill the mood, Riddick had a theory that Vaako was becoming more emotional because he hadn't had a chance to go through purification since becoming his Mate. He didn't want him to, he smelled _wrong_ when he had been in the chamber. They'd just have to talk about that some other time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it's late! Everything is a bit hectic at the moment, I'm moving out and my sister and her 8month old baby have come to stay with us for a week and they arrived yesterday so I just didn't have a moment to myself to get this done!  
> So yes, I saw gaming and I just instantly thought of Who's The Better Killer... I hope you all enjoyed it! And as always any little extra tidbits of information about Riddick and their lives I got from the Wiki like that he served in the military.


	4. Making an exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge Day 4: On a date

Now back on the Basilica after the successful campaign, new converts milling around the ships, the Lord Marshal and his First Among Commanders had a few things that needed to be sorted out. "A date?"

"Yes. It is an essential part of Necromonger courting." Vaako explains with a soft sigh. He had hated this part of it, mainly because the few first dates he had experienced had all been horrible and although he knew this thing with Riddick was completely different he knew it was going to be exactly the same. "And we've already had this discussion about why we still need to follow at least _some_ of the courting rules."

Honestly Riddick had never actually been on a date himself. It was never something that had appealed to him. He was usually only after a quick fuck and even though that wasn't what he wanted with Vaako it was different, he was his Mate. Instinct had overridden everything else, simply telling him to claim what was his and Riddick had always been more of an animal than a 'civilised' man. "I still don't get why those old bastards are havin' us do all this Vaako. You're not telling me something."

Playing with his braids Vaako looks away from his Lord Marshal. Riddick walks over and grabs his chin, forcing him to look back into his eyes, searching his green intently. "This courting process... we're being forced to do the important bits because they want us to be married, for me to be your Consort. They want this because they believe with me as your official Consort I can persuade you to go ahead with the Pilgrimage to the Threshold."

Oh.

Riddick had forgotten that little detail. He was the de facto Lord Marshal however until he went through the ritual he wasn't de jure. They'd been pushing for a while for him to do it but Riddick wanted to take him time acclimatising to life as Lord Marshal first and he still had plenty to learn about Necromongers. He knew if he truly wanted to stay and remain as Lord Marshal he would have to at some point. Especially if he wanted to make some changed to the Necromongers.

But Marriage? Ugh. "Don't look at me like that. You think I'm thrilled about is being pushed into Marriage either? Think I look forward to actually having to divorce my Dame?" Similar principle here applied to Vaako and his ex-wife. They were de facto divorced and acted as such and were seen as such however if either wanted to get married again for instance they would actually have to go through the process of Divorce. And in their little society it was a very public thing, done as a statement.

"So." Riddick lets go of Vaako and picks up his goggles. "What precisely do we have to do on this 'date'." He grins suddenly. "I don't suppose you're usually the type to put out on the first date, are ya Siberius."

"Not usually no. However exceptions can be made." Vaako smirks and turns to leave. "You'll need to dress appropriately for the occasion. I'm sure you'll find _something_ you don't completely hate in that wardrobe of yours."

~*~

A table was brought into their chambers with two chairs for their date, as it was going to be a dinner date apparently. Riddick had managed to find an outfit to wear that was just bearable. Vaako however had really gone all out for his outfit for Riddick. Unlike the clothes his Dame had used to dress him in, Vaako's outfit was lighter and easier to move in although it was made of similar material as the dresses his ex-wife used to wear. It was like a second layer of skin on him, his lean muscles framed perfectly.

They sit and food is brought to them and they actually talk quite comfortably, at ease with one another. Maybe being fucked non-stop by someone eased the awkwardness of a first date. "So we never did decide who won 'Who's the better killer'." Vaako comments as he drinks his wine, their plates taken away and given a few minutes before their dessert was brought out.

"I may have gotten a little distracted..." Riddick grins and watches him. "Having found myself buried balls deep in you before I could judge that."

Laughing, Vaako places his empty glass down. He could feel the warmth of the alcohol in his stomach. How long had it been since he had been purified? Underverse, he couldn't even remember now. "We'll simply have to play it again some-time although maybe we should ask someone else to be the judge. Toal perhaps."

"Commander Toal? Hell no he'll automatically choose you." Riddick was well aware that Toal admired and respected his Mate whereas he wasn't the biggest fan of their new Lord Marshal, although it really was nothing personal against Riddick.

They finish up their date, the guards taking the table and chairs away and bowing to them both. Riddick turns to Vaako and watches him in the dim light. "So, feel like makin' an exception for me Siberius?"

"I don't know _Dick_." Vaako smirks playfully, eyes shining with mischief. "What would I get out of it?"

Stepping close, barely an inch between their bodies, Riddick keeps staring into his eyes. "What, a mind-blowing orgasm not good enough for you?"

"I get that every night regardless Riddick. Maybe a night off would be good for us." He steps back slightly. "Maybe I should even go back to my own Chambers for tonight."

Growling, Riddick grabs his braids possessively. "You know I won't let you do that beautiful."

"I know, my possessive animal." Vaako just keeps smirking at him, unfazed by the tight grip Riddick has on his hair. "But I'm still waiting to hear why I should make an exception for you, My Lord."

Riddick searches his eyes, thinking of what Vaako could possibly want. Then an idea pops into his head and he decides to roll with it. Again it was something he intended anyway, however a certain level of trust with his Mate was required first. "What if I let you be in control tonight? Let you do whatever you want instead of just pinning you down and making you scream for me."

Vaako can't help the shiver of desire that runs through him at that thought. To have that power, that control, over his Lord Marshal, over Riddick his Alpha, was definitely a turn on for him. Not to say he wanted it all the time, there was nothing wrong at all with being pinned down and fucked senseless. "Yes... I think I could make an exception for that." He licks his lips and runs his eyes over Riddick hungrily. There was so much that he wanted to feel and taste.

Letting go of his dark hair, Riddick lifts his arms as Vaako pulls his shirt off and smirks faintly when he is pulled into an eager kiss, allowing his Mate to push him back down onto their bed. He notes how Vaako's pupils bloom when he lifts his hips when he pulls off his trousers just as eagerly and how he licks his lips unconsciously upon learning that Riddick was going commando.

Vaako pulls off his own clothes quickly now Riddick was naked. He wanted to feel skin against skin. Leaning down he licks, bites and nibbles everywhere he can get to, noting when Riddick growls with pleasure. Once he has tasted everywhere but the one place Riddick truly wanted those pink sinful lips, Vaako goes back over, leaving hickeys where Riddick had growled from just the little bites. His neck, his collarbone, his ribs, hips and thighs receiving the most attention.

Sitting back, Vaako smirks with satisfaction at the sight of Riddick panting lightly, hard and covered in _his_ marks. He grabs the lube and moves down between Riddick's muscled legs, running his hands over them appreciatively before licking along his length slowly. He places one arm over his hips to hold him down as he takes in the head, swirling his tongue around it and looking up to meet Riddick's lust-darkened gaze. With a small amount of lube on two fingers, Vaako fingers himself slowly as he takes in more and more of Riddick's cock into his mouth, moaning around him.

Riddick was _definitely_ going to let Vaako do this again because _fuck_ his Mate was hot when he was like this. He finally snaps when Vaako had started deep-throating him. Pulling him up carefully and pinning him down to the bed, holding him down by his throat, Riddick pushes in with a swift thrust, causing Vaako to arch off the bed and moan loudly. He starts a punishing pace, fucking into his mate mercilessly and after adjusting his angle a few times, finally hitting his prostate with every sharp thrust of his hips.

Unable to anything but wraps his legs around Riddick and enjoy the ride, Vaako keeps his eyes locked onto Riddick, instead of screwing them shut as usual. Although this was hardly the first time Riddick had fucked him like this it was different, he had never been the cause of Riddick needing him like this, pushing him this far so he needed to keep that eye contact, that connection to him.

When Riddick's free hand takes Vaako's weeping member in his hand, swirling the precum over his head and lets his Mate fuck his fist to his own thrusts, it wasn't long before Vaako was tensing up and crying out as he releases onto his own stomach and chest. Riddick fucks him through it, milking him dry, still building towards his own climax. He lets go of his throat and cock, holding tightly onto his hip and bites down on Vaako's throat 'til he breaks the skin, growling into his neck as he rides his own orgasm out.

Panting and exhausted, they both lie there in a sweaty mess for a while, Riddick licking softly at the bite on Vaako's throat, Vaako keening softly and rubbing the sore scratches he had unknowingly left down Riddick's back when his Alpha had bitten him.

Vaako knew he was going to be sore for days now, he had barely been even started scissoring himself when Riddick had pinned him down and thrust straight into him, his hips and throat were already going to be bruising and there was no way he was going to be able to walk without a limp either, but it was definitely worth it.

"Well... that's definitely not the worst end to a first date I've ever had." Vaako comments conversationally, as if he weren't lying covered in his own cum with his Lord Marshal buried inside him still.

Riddick's laughter could be heard by even the guards stood outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Woo more smut! because really now I couldn't not end their date this way.  
> Let me know what you thought!


	5. Taking a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge Day 5: Kissing

Now that Riddick had taken a more active role within the fleet, going down for almost all of their incursions, Vaako found himself with some free time now and then. So during this time, he would head down to one of the recreational rooms that had a piano and sit and play. People would come just to sit and listen to him play. He can't remember learning to play the piano, it must have been something he learned before becoming a Necromonger, he simply remembers coming down to the room with Toal and a few other soldiers after a particularly taxing day. There was something appealing about the piano so he had sat down and began playing.

It wasn't often he would play anymore, not since his marriage to the Dame at least then becoming First Among and Riddick's Mate he had not had the time.

Tonight he was playing Moonlight Sonata, completely absorbed in the music. He hadn't noticed he had an audience. Well, one person watching him intently anyway. Not until he finishes playing and looks up, silver eyes capturing his. "Didn't know you played Vaako."

"I don't often get the opportunity to do so but yes, I do play the piano. I'm unsure if I play any other instrument, I've never had the chance to find out." Vaako shrugs and watches Riddick carefully.

He soon relaxes when he notices how mellow Riddick actually was. The Furyan walks over to him and cups his jaw, running his thumb over his bottom lip slowly before moving the appendage out of the way to pull him into a surprisingly tender kiss. Unlike their usual kisses this was soft and slow, no tongues, no rush of hormones to get them riled up for energetic sex, just their lips locked together.

Riddick pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and sucks softly, his other hand moving to hold onto the back of his neck. "You really are full of surprises..." he murmurs against his lips.

Smiling, Vaako pulls him back into another kiss. He was glad that no one else was around, he definitely didn't want anyone witnessing this strangely tender moment between them. "I like to keep you on your toes, My Lord. There is much you still don't know about me. Just as I'm sure there are still many things I don't know about you." Riddick says nothing, simply leading his Mate back to their room and actually just going to sleep, holding Vaako close against him.

~*~

This was becoming a part of their normal routine now, if Riddick ever had a particularly busy day that gave Vaako at least an hour totally to himself, the two would sit in silence in the rec room with the First Among playing the piano. They would share tender kisses and go straight to bed to sleep. Honestly Vaako appreciated the break from the constant fucking, his body had been beginning to struggle to keep up with Riddick's insane libido.

But there was more to it than simply having a break from sex, although no amount of torture, bribery or blackmail would ever convince Vaako to say otherwise. He enjoyed the contrast of Riddick's possessive, rough handling and these sweet soft kisses and light touches. It was a pleasant feeling to know that his Alpha and Lord Marshal didn't just want him for sex, that the Furyan wanted to show him this care and affection. To spend the time in almost complete silence save for the piano, touching and kissing more to just unwind and touch base in a sense. It was nice to be wanted in every way.

It had even begun to seep into other parts of their daily routines. In the mornings they would lie there, tangled up together in the silk sheets, kissing slowly as they both fully wake up. They would sometimes share some more heated kisses when they had a free moment during the day although it was just kissing for a change, no being dragged off to a room for insane acrobatic sex that would leave Vaako with a limp for a week. Even after post-coital kissing was a thing for them now, instead of falling straight to sleep.

The realisation of what this meant had sunk in much quicker with Riddick than it had Vaako however. The First Among had simply just assumed this was all just part of Riddick's possessive behaviour in ensuring that Vaako knew who he belonged to and making sure he had no desire to look elsewhere. It had never occurred to him that he might actually have... _feelings_.

Feelings for anyone or anything, never mind for Riddick. But as emotionally stunted as Vaako may be he wasn't an idiot and he did come to realise this sooner rather than later. He hadn't quite known how to process this new information. But there it was. Whenever Riddick kissed him good morning or goodnight he could feel his pulse pick up and not for the reason it had been doing so recently.

"Well fuck." Vaako exhales and runs a hand through his braids, pulling on them slightly.

Riddick just shook his head and left his Mate to it. People were constantly over thinking things, trying to put a meaning or explore things deeply that really should just be accepted for what they were. Or they would argue away instinct with logic. If he had done that, Vaako wouldn't be his mate, after all it was purely his instincts that had told him, alongside his other senses, that the beautiful pale man with the braided hair and hazel eyes was meant for him in every way.

If he could get Vaako to understand that, accept his instincts and stop trying to over-analyse their relationship perhaps his Mate would stop worrying constantly. "Does the significance of our new developments in our relationship not bother you at all Riddick?" Vaako finally asks one day, exasperated by his partners lack of concern.

"Nope." Riddick carries on cracking open pistachio nuts, throwing them up into the air and catching them in his mouth. "Why, should it?"

"Well, perhaps not bother but, you seem to have just accepted it without question. Why? How?"

Going to his Mate he runs his fingers through his hair, holding onto his braids and pulling him into a kiss before answering. "Feel that?" Vaako nods slightly. "That's why. Everyone says it beautiful, I'm an animal. I don't question my instincts, I trust them."

"Obedience without question, loyal 'til Underverse come. This is true of you Riddick, you're obedient without question to your instincts. I'm beginning to see why." He says breathily as Riddick pulls his head to bare his throat, nipping and licking along his pulse.

"You're mine, beautiful." Riddick growls softly against his skin. "In every way, not just physically."

Laughing softly, Vaako hums in agreement. "No, I don't suppose a possessive bastard like yourself would be content with just having me physically..."

After that little conversation, Vaako was definitely more comfortable with being affectionate with Riddick and was able to process their relationship more easily. It was no longer something that bothered him, a need to know why he was suddenly feeling again etc. When it came to his relationship with Riddick he realised it was actually very simple.

Soon, Riddick knew he was going to have to talk to his Mate about purifications and how their bond had been strengthened because Vaako was no longer going through the painful ritual. In fact some colour was even beginning to return to his sickly white skin. He was not looking forward to it because he knows his Mate and he knows that this was going to cause an argument.

But for now, he would enjoy the small victory of Vaako accepting and trusting his instincts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy fuck did I just write fluff?! and did I write it for Riddick and Vaako?!   
> Damn I'm sickening when I write at 4am. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the brief break in smut. Let me know what you thought!


	6. Accidentally on Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 6: Wearing each other's clothes

It had started out as an accident, this new little habit Vaako had developed. One morning he had woken up extremely late after a long day on the battlefield, he had about 5 minutes to get dressed and get to the meeting with the other Commanders. Grabbing the first clothes he had touched and throwing them on, Vaako had just managed to get his armour on and get into the meeting when he realised he was wearing Riddick's vest and combat trousers.

Initially he had simply shrugged it off. The trousers weren't that much different in size and his vest was only slightly too big for him. So he continued about his day and paid no attention to it. Until he got back to their chambers and took his armour off, seeing the black, torn clothes hanging on his frame. Lifting the shirt and sniffing slightly, Vaako had smiled unknowingly at the familiar scent of Riddick.

Comforted by the smell, Vaako had decided not to bother throwing on a clean set of clothes and to just sit back in the chair and read through the files from the earlier meeting.

Riddick had charged in with a murderous look on his face, angered by the gall some of the old bastards had on this boat. Of course he had dispatched them rather speedily to their precious Underverse when he had been pushed just a bit too far. All anger had drained out of him the moment he saw his Mate however, lounging in the chair wearing Riddick's clothes and smelling purely of him.

"You're wearin' my clothes." Riddick comments, taking his armour off slowly.

Putting the tablet down, Vaako turns to look at his Lord Marshal. "Yes, I uh, must have grabbed them by accident this morning. I can change, if it displeases you."

"Nah." Riddick lounges back in his second throne, watching his Mate in the dim light. "You look good Vaako..."

Flipping his braids off his back and over his shoulder, Vaako smiles slightly back at his Alpha. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Much to Vaako's surprise, Riddick makes no move, just sits and watches him actually letting him get his work done.

After he had finished his work he stands, stretching his arms above his head and walks over to his eerily silent lover, sitting in his lap. "You're very quiet this evening."

Wrapping his arms around his lover, Riddick kisses and nibbles at his neck, making soft growly noises. "I'm just enjoyin' the view beautiful..." His hands slip under his vest, stroking the hard muscles of Vaako's stomach. "C'mon." They undress and climb into bed, Riddick pulling Vaako close against his body, hand buried in his braids to keep him against his chest.

~*~

It was bizarre the effect wearing his clothes had on the Furyan, like it instantly calmed him in every way. Though wearing his clothes didn't guarantee they wouldn't have sex, it would just ensure that it would be slow and sensual if they did. At times it was almost too intimate for Vaako, who wanted to keep his eyes screwed shut and not look back into those fierce and intense silver eyes.

What Vaako had no anticipated was his reaction to seeing Riddick wear his clothes. Specifically one of his formal outfits for one of the stupid social gatherings the Nobles liked to throw. Riddick had decided to just rummage through Vaako's old wardrobe and grabbed an outfit that actually fit him.

The burning lust that rushed through his cold body had nearly made him dizzy. His thoughts were a rush of _wantminefuckMINE_ on a loop. It was a strange sensation for the Commander, he had never really felt possessive about anything or anyone, yet seeing Riddick in his clothes had made him feel exactly that.

"Are you unwell, Lord Vaako?" A Noble lady asks, raising a delicate eyebrow. "Your face is flushed."

Vaako frowns. If he was at the stage where his body was physically heating up to the point of flushing, then he had definitely gone far too long without purification. Looking at himself in one of the large wall mounted mirrors, Vaako blinks in shock, looking at himself properly for the first time in a while. The usually pale white skin was a beautiful olive tone, his cheeks and neck flushed with desire and his hazel eyes which were usually dull now shone brightly, the green and yellow in his eyes contrasting so brightly against the dark browns, reminding him of rich and fertile plant life.

Shocked, Vaako didn't even hear Riddick walk up behind him or notice him in his reflection. "You feelin' okay beautiful?"

 _Beautiful..._ Yes, he could see it now, although it caused an inner conflict as to how he felt about that. Turning and kissing Riddick, the Commander attempts to express the desire and passion he felt for his Alpha. He didn't care that the elite of the Necromongers were all there to see, honestly he'd happily let Riddick spread him out and fuck him right there and then if he wanted. His emotions were in turmoil and he wanted the simplicity of sex, the pleasure that silenced his brain for a while.

Pushing him back gently, Riddick takes off his goggles and searches his eyes questioningly. He had no idea what was going on with his Mate right now, although he had a feeling that the First Among didn't either. Leading him back to their chambers, Riddick sits him down in the chair and sits opposite him, still watching him. "You wanna tell me what's goin' on with you tonight?"

"Not really." Vaako was feeling a bit embarrassed now at causing the little scene. He also really didn't want to have a discussion about _feelings_ with Riddick. Not now, not ever. It just wasn't within Vaako's biology to open up. "I'm sorry for interrupting your evening."

"Vaako I don't give a fuck about those stuck up bastards." _I care about you._ "So tell me what the fuck is goin' on." Riddick growls softly, eyes still scanning him for any hint as to what was bothering him. "Don't make me order you."

Sighing with resignation, Vaako sits up straight and looks back into the Furyan's eyes. "It's been a while since I've been purified, My Lord. As such I am beginning to... feel... again. Emotions, specifically. It's just taking some adjusting. Seeing you tonight in my clothes caused a particularly strong emotional response that I have not experienced before and it threw me off kilter slightly. I'll be fine by morning."

Kissing him softly, Riddick holds his jaw and smiles more to himself then anything, thumb stroking his cheek as he does. "Beautiful..." Pulling him onto his lap, he rubs his hips slowly, moving his lips down to his jaw to leave a mark just underneath. Vaako moans softly, closing his eyes and allows his Alpha to do whatever he pleases to him.

After that night, Riddick wears Vaako's clothes whenever they have to be seen in front of the elite, declaring to the Necromongers that it wasn't just that Vaako belonged to Riddick. Their Lord Marshal well and truly belonged to his First Among Commander's as well. It had eased a part of Vaako's mind he was unaware had been insecure about his relationship with Riddick. After all, Riddick was the Lord Marshal, he could have anyone he wanted at all. No one would blame him for getting bored of Vaako and throwing him aside. This was of course, what they believed had happened with him and his ex-wife after all. And if he wasn't good enough to keep a hold of her as his partner, how could he possibly dream to keep the Lord Marshal happy?

Accidentally wearing each other's clothes on purpose had worked out in both their favours it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really hated this prompt. I had no idea where to go with it so if it's a bit all over the place I do apologize.  
> So Sorry for the late update with these past few chapters! I left my laptop at my Dad's and had to get it dropped off to me so I didn't have a chance to upload until today!  
> Also just wanted to thank everyone who is following, favourited, commented/reviewed, left Kudos or even just read this bizarre little brain vomit of mine! You all push me to write even when the Prompt makes me want to throw myself off a cliff :)


	7. Murderers are Childish too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 7: Cosplaying!

Vaako was pretty sure he was going to torture whomever had given Riddick access to the old films from Earth and then he was going to slowly murder the asshole that had suggested they throw a costume ball on the Basilica. Apparently it was something Riddick had (surprisingly) backed and pushed for once it had been suggested. Now he knew why.

The bastard had sent out someone to find a costume specifically for Vaako to wear. He was apparently a 'Vampire' called 'Black Hat' ("Riddick, that's not a name that is an accessory worn on one's head." "I don't care you're still dressin' as him Beautiful") from some old film that Riddick had grown fond of. According to his Alpha, Vaako looked a lot like this character and since making this connection the Lord Marshal had been looking for an excuse to dress him up as such.

Despite not being a huge fan of the Priests from the film, Riddick was still going to dress up as one after all that was the whole point of this. Plus seeing Riddick dressed so ridiculously had persuaded Vaako to wear the costume complete with contact lenses and false fangs.

Even convicted murderers who now led a fleet of killers could have their childish moments it seemed, selfishly indulging their strange little fantasies. And indulging Riddick was.

Vaako was a walking wet dream in that costume, the long coat and hat, peering from just under the brim at Riddick throughout the night. Of course he point blank refused to play the actual character of Black Hat, instead of silently glaring at everyone the whole evening, especially Riddick, but he didn't care. He had gotten his way and he was going to fuck Vaako with that costume on once they got back to their room so he was happy.

They end up back in their room sooner than either had anticipated when someone had started drunkenly hitting on Vaako and the two had both reacted fairly quickly to it, Vaako in disgust and Riddick in anger. Needing to lay claim to what was his, Riddick had dragged him back to their room and now had him pinned against the door, tongue in his mouth.

"Can I take this ridiculous outfit off now?" Vaako asks breathlessly as Riddick leaves a rather dark bruise on his pulse point.

"Not a chance Beautiful... I've been wanting to fuck you senseless in that outfit for a while now. Not gonna miss my chance." Riddick smirks and pulls the coat off of him, throwing it to the side, unbuttons his shirt and leaves a trail of marks down his perfect chest and stomach.

Tipping his head back against the door and moaning, Vaako just gives in and lets Riddick do as he pleases. After all, the contacts were only mildly annoying and if wearing this stupid get up meant he'd get to fuck Riddick's mouth then he'd happily put up with it.

Although Riddick wasn't planning on doing that tonight, he was simply undressing Vaako and leaving a very big trail of marks down his entire body. Pulling his own costume off quickly, he pulls Vaako into another kiss and turns the lights off completely, throwing his Mate down onto their bed. Vaako holds onto his hat, although he doesn't know why, blinking slightly and trying to adjust to the darkness. This was a first, usually the lights were left on fairly dim so that Vaako could still see what was going on.

However tonight was about Riddick's desires and needs, not Vaako. Although of course, he would ensure Vaako enjoyed the experience it wasn't about catering to him. Crawling over his Mate, Riddick looks over his mate, drinking in the sight before him. He turns Vaako so he is now on his knees and arms, the hat still somehow managing to just about stay on. Kneading his ass, Riddick spreads a minimal amount of lube onto his fingers and pushes two into him slowly, growling softly at the noises Vaako begins making.

In the pitch black room Vaako's senses had gone into overload, enhancing his others. And it made his body prickle with excitement that he couldn't see what Riddick was going to do to him, so when he felt the burn and stretch of his thick fingers pushing in, it had sent sparks straight to his cock. He moves his hips with the fingers, almost crying out when Riddick hits his prostate. "I'm ready... Riddick just hurry up..." he goes to move impatiently but is stilled when a hand comes down hard on his ass repeatedly.

There was definitely pain because Riddick was not holding back but _damn_ if that didn't turn Vaako on more, who was now a whimpering mewling mess under Riddick's hands. The blows stop and Vaako could already begin to feel how sore his ass was from the treatment. He jumps when he feels material secure his wrists to the headboard tightly but tries to stay still. "This isn't about what you want Vaako." Riddick growls in his ear, biting down on the lobe and making him whimper again. "I'll fuck you when I'm good and ready and not a moment sooner... And you'll cum when I say you can."

Riddick moves back to kneeling behind Vaako, sliding his fingers straight back in and continuing his torturous slow speed, barely teasing his prostate and making Vaako pull on his restraints. He wanted, no _needed_ , more.

But Riddick was true to his word, he continues this for a while despite the noises Vaako was making, the unspoken pleas to get on with it. When he does push in, he adds no extra lube, using only what Vaako had been thoroughly prepped with and slides in with one quick and rough thrust. Vaako practically screams.

It was perfect, exactly what he wanted and almost too much. Vaako wasn't given a chance to think much else than that, Riddick pulling almost all the way out to slam back in, holding onto his hip with a bruisingly tight grip and the back of his neck, giving just enough pressure on his throat to feel truly tied down but not enough to cut off his air supply at all.

Everything about this was perfect for Riddick, the submissive position Vaako was in underneath him, the filthy noises coming out of him as he fucks him senseless, the costume and the lights being out. "Are you gonna be good for me Vaako? Cum on command for you Alpha?" Riddick growls into shoulder as he bites down, hand moved from his neck to his leaking cock, stroking him to the thrusts.

"Y-Yes... Fuck, Riddick Yes! Please!" Vaako didn't care that he was begging like some wanton whore, he was desperate to cum and he was fairly sure this was the way to get permission to do so.

"Then do it." Riddick's thrusts were beginning to falter now, his own climax approaching, brought ever closer as Vaako does in fact cum on command, crying out with his seed spilling onto Riddick's hand and the bed beneath.

Vaako lies there, unable to do anything else, completely spent as Riddick continues to thrust hard into him until his hips go staccato with his cum filling him up. Both panting softly they still for a moment, enjoying the post-coital bliss overcoming them. Riddick eventually pulls out, Vaako groaning softly as his Lord Marshal's seed runs down the back of his legs, then he moves and unties him before turning the lights back onto the dimmest setting. "Go take those lenses out before you fall asleep, beautiful."

Nodding tiredly, Vaako attempts to stand and almost falls flat on his face, his body making it clear that walking was absolutely not going to happen at anytime soon, what with the rough treatment it just received. Riddick chuckles softly and helps him to the bathroom to take the lenses and teeth out. "So, was all that a result of the costume or the jealousy when that guy hit on me?"

"Bit of both."

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind. For future reference." Vaako smirks faintly and damn, Riddick liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: If you haven't seen Karl Urban as Black Hat in 'Priest' GO DO IT. the film isn't all that fantastic but it's worth watching just for him. Really.   
> So I'm caught up now with my chapters, and although I suppose it's technically the 17th and i could write day 8 now, it's 3am and I'm knackered so... No, not tonight.   
> Any who, another prompt that made me want to throw myself off the nearest, highest building, however I figured just making it smutty as fuck might work. I hope it did, let me know!


	8. Here comes Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP challenge, Day 8: Shopping

It had been a while since he had last been there but Crematoria hadn't changed much, the company had sent out new guards and the prisoners now told the story of Riddick and Kyra, the two convicts that actually escaped. Vaako had no interest in that really, he was here for something else. He was... shopping, if you will. Picking out certain convicts to be taken with them on to the Basilica and be converted.

The guards were behaving this time around, not attempting to fight the Necromongers in any way. Vaako wanted a new guard, faithful to him and Riddick only. It was when he hears a loud crashing noise that he discovered the Hell Hounds kept in the cages in one of the back rooms. "I wouldn't get too close Lord, they're vicious."

"You haven't met my Mate..." Vaako says under his breath, drawn to one of the cages towards the back with two huge hounds curled up, staring at him with oddly familiar eyes.

The hounds growl initially, eying him as the sniff at him. Vaako was used to silver-eyed animals growling at him so he just stares back, watching them watch him. The larger of the two, the male, really reminded Vaako of Riddick. "I want the hounds." Vaako says and stands, going to open the cage.

Freaking out about the thought of those animals lose, the Guard points a gun at him. "Not a chance! Those beasts are not coming out! Try it pretty boy and we'll put you downstairs with the inmates, they'll love having a piece of ass like you down there."

His attempt at a threat was pathetic, Vaako feared no man. The only one he believed could try pose a threat if the mood took him was Riddick. In a movement too quick for the guard to anticipate, Vaako had grabbed the back of his head and slit his throat slowly, the blood gushing down the two of them. "Does anyone else have anything to say?"

The room was dead silent.

Returning to the cage, Vaako eyes the Hounds. "Behave." He orders and opens it, letting them out. They pounce on him though it wasn't threatening, it wasn't adoration either, they simply wanted to hold him down and get a good sniff of him.

Satisfied they chirp at him and stand either side of him. The Female actually presses her head under his hand, urging him to scratch her ears, making a happy growling/purr when he does. He had a feeling that Riddick was going to love his present to him.

~*~

Although they had brought back some of the prisoners for conversion, they were no longer specifically needed by Vaako for his original purpose. Instead he had taken 8 of the Hounds, led by the two larger ones, the Alpha male and his female mate. On the trip back, Vaako had named them 'Mischief' (the Male) and 'Trouble' (the female). They seemed appropriate plus it meant he could say things like "here comes trouble" or "I've put aside some time for mischief".

Riddick was there waiting to meet Vaako when he got off the shuttle and cocks an eyebrow at the mass of Hounds surrounding the First Among, growling at everyone who even looked at him. He recognises Mischief from when he was locked up in Crematoria and pets him when the Hound moves to sit by his side instead. "Somethin' to tell me beautiful?"

"I got you a present. Well, 8." Vaako scratches Trouble's ears, smiling when she purrs against his hips. "We needed a personal guard, ones we could trust implicitly. These animals seem perfect for the job. They are fiercely loyal and they can't be bribed, blackmailed or threatened into working against us." It was all true but really it was instinct that had driven Vaako to take the Hounds. He couldn't explain it but something in him just said this was a good idea, that Riddick would be happy about this move. Plus those eyes, they were far too reminiscent of Riddick's to be ignored. "Besides, the Nobles and Purifiers wanted us to do another part of the courting ritual and this counts as my courting gift to you."

The Hounds became a part of their everyday lives now, Vaako almost couldn't remember what life had been like without them. Mischief and Trouble stayed in their chambers and slept on the end of their bed or occasionally on top of Vaako if they were picking up on Riddick's possessive mood. The other Hounds kept guard outside the chambers and slept in a room separate but adjoined to theirs.

Riddick adored the Hounds, Mischief and Trouble were practically his children the way he acted with them. Vaako usually kept Trouble close by, although he didn't really have a choice if he was honest with himself. She had grown attached to him and didn't let him out of her sight. Especially when someone attempted to assassinate him, she had pounced and torn out his throat before he could get close enough to Vaako but even still, after that the Hound was glued to his side.

Initially Vaako had been concerned that he would have found her presence annoying, that she would get in his way, but instead found that he enjoyed her constant presence. Having her head resting in his lap whilst he sat through meetings was comforting, scratching her ears and enjoying the sound of her deep purrs was satisfying.

Lying in bed after a particularly acrobatic and energetic bout of sex, Vaako presses into Riddick's side, wincing every time his hips move.  He would never truly complain about it though, which surprised him. Often he had believed that men who allowed other men to fuck them like this were essentially submitting in an unforgiveable way and had assumed that with Riddick he would have still wanted to be the one to penetrate but honestly the desire had yet to arise. Perhaps it would at some later date or maybe it never would. For now he was happy to take whatever Riddick gave him which sometimes was control over it all, but still being the one being fucked, rather than fucking.

Mischief and Trouble climb up now that they could scent that they were all done and lie behind Vaako, pressed up against his back. Mischief rests his large head on his hip, watching them both whilst Trouble licks his ear and nuzzles into the back of his neck. "They are like children." Vaako laughs softly. "Big, vicious, man-eating children."

"Yeah." Riddick smiles and scratches Mischief's ears. "So why did you really bring them back from Crematoria, beautiful?"

"Their eyes. Mischief's and Trouble's. They reminded me of yours, the hungry way they stared at me was particularly reminiscent. And... instinct." Vaako admits, glad his face was hidden, pressed against Riddick's chest. It wasn't that he was blushing or anything, he would just rather not look at that smug grin he'd have on knowing Vaako was essentially doing exactly what Riddick wanted.

Deciding not to ruin the moment, Riddick says nothing and watches his Mate and his Hounds before falling asleep. Life as Lord Marshal wasn't as horrendous as he'd initially assumed it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It had to be done! I desperately wanted to bring in the Hounds somehow and now I have!   
> Anywho I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Much love to everyone reading this.


	9. Making Bets Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 9: Hanging out with friends

Now with the Hounds around, Vaako and Riddick were able to relax more, even going as far as inviting some of the Commanders and Sub-Commanders they got on with round to their lounge area for a game of Poker. The Hounds ensured that no one who wasn't trustworthy entered their rooms and even then they all kept a close eye on them.

There were drinks, food and laughter. Each took it in turns to tell an anecdote and such. Vaako was really enjoying himself, it was strange. He had never before really sought out the company of others, of course he had engaged in social activities before with his Dame but that had been different. It had been stiff and political and Vaako had felt he needed to watch his back more so than usual.

Here they were all relaxed and comfortable with one another and the conversation flowed easily. No snide comments were being made, no political games going on either. Just Poker and drinks between a bunch of fighters who desperately needed a break, an opportunity to let their guard down.

"So, seriously you two are already practically married, and don't  you want to properly ditch the Dame? Why aren't you two tying the knot already?" Saal, one of the more recently promoted Sub-Commanders asks conversationally. Here, as long as no one pushed their luck too far, they forgot rank and protocol too.

Vaako just shrugs. "I know she's... a lot to take in but she's just ambitious. She wants all the best things in life and she has the intellect and political personality to get it. The only problem is that she needs someone to do the work for her, so she seeks out the strongest husband she can find to do so. Initially it was me, she saw me, a raw recruit and my talent and saw my potential." he plays his hand, grinning at their groans at losing again. "Credit is given where it is due and she did help get me to where I am today. However she underestimated me, she didn't think I had any intellect of my own. I knew she wouldn't accept that I was not the Lord Marshal or that I had willingly submitted to Riddick. We had simply no longer had need of the other. That's all."

"And I would have killed her to claim you if she didn't agree to the separation." Riddick grins, eyes gleaming.

"As for why we haven't married yet..." they share a look and shrug. "It's just not something we're all that bothered about. I don't need to wear Riddick's Torque nor him mine for everyone to know that I belong to him and he to me."

Toal smirks faintly. "Yeah the fact that you two are all over each other, or your limp or those bruises on you all do that in place of the Torque."

"Exactly."

Riddick wins the next round and soon they decide to start making bets to make it more interesting. Betting strange and odd things because, well, they were all practically the top of their current chains and there was no money on the Basilica so they had to bet other things. Toal had lost his favourite gun to Vaako, Saal had to walk around in pink armour for a week, things like that.

It soon gets interesting when Riddick and Vaako decide to make a bet with each other. Riddick wins the first game and he decides that Vaako has to walk around the Basilica in a ridiculous outfit from Earth that was essentially an all in one costume of an animal, called a ' kigurumi'.

The others were howling with laughter at Vaako's face when Riddick brought the costume out and showed him. Riling him up was possibly what led to him winning the next game and he decided that Riddick had to wear false animal ears for a week before he wore the kigurumi.

"You're going to make our Lord Marshal walk around the Basilica wearing _cat ears_ for a _week_!" Toal was crying he was laughing so hard. "Fuck Vaako, that's _brilliant_."

"I know." Vaako grins at Riddick, feeling rather pleased with himself.

They continue for a little longer but eventually call it a night, packing away and heading off to bed, all agreeing to do it again soon. Once everyone is gone, Riddick and Vaako turn and growl slightly at each other. "There is no way in hell I'm wearin' those fucking things Beautiful, it's not happening."

"Now now _Richard._ I thought you were a man of your word?" Vaako snarls slightly. "If you don't wear those ears I'm _not_ wearing _that!_ " he points at the kigurumi. They stare each other down and really, Riddick knew he had to weigh up now what he wanted more, to not wear those ears or to see Vaako in the outfit....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Shortest chapter yet! Really sorry about that, but I just struggled a bit with this one more so than the others! To be honest I only managed to get inspiration because it's Poker night at my sisters pub!  
> So this is the first part of three chapters to do with this bet that they've made. I hope you'll enjoy the next two parts as much as I've enjoyed just thinking about it and planning it! Ehehehe...


	10. Making Bets Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 10: With Animal Ears

Riddick _really_ wanted to see Vaako in the costume. Badly. Enough that he had given in and was now wearing a cheap headband with horrendous false cat ears on his head. And there they would remain for a _day_. 24Hours was all Riddick would agree to. As such, Vaako would only wear the Kigurumi for a day too but hell it was worth it.

But fuck he really hated these cat ears. They were ridiculous and he was going to burn them the moment he could take them off. Unfortunately no one was stupid enough to say anything about them. Which he was kinda hoping would happen so it gave him an excuse to kill someone. And hopefully destroy the ears in the process. But with his face set in a death glare and with Vaako by his side with the Hounds surrounding them, no one would dare say a thing.

Vaako was doing everything in his power to not spend the whole day laughing at Riddick, mainly because he knew he would have it worse when he put on that stupid costume if he did. So instead he kept on his usual cold expression but inside he was revelling in his appearance.

It doesn't shock the dark haired commander in the slightest when Riddick pulls him aside not even 2 hours after the forfeit has begun and is pinned against a wall. "What do you want Vaako? In exchange for these ears goin' in the nearest fire?"

"That's not going to happen Riddick. I'm enjoying this far too much. Besides I won't be able to bargain my way out of not wearing that ridiculous costume you got me, so if I have to suffer then so do you." Vaako smirks faintly and looks up at him. "Now if you'll excuse me Riddick, I have work to do."

Riddick doesn't move. At least not how Vaako wanted him to, instead he leans down and nibbles at his neck. "Do it later."

Vaako growls, shocking Riddick and Mischief, Trouble perks up and growls at Riddick too and watches carefully as Vaako pushes his Alpha away and turns to walk away. Riddick catches his Mate's wrist and stops him from leaving. "Let go of me Riddick." He growls out again, twisting his wrist to no avail, Riddick wasn't letting him go. "I'm not in the mood for you games. Let. Go." Neither men move, staring each other down and waiting to see who would back down first. It had been a while since Riddick had to fight Vaako to get him into bed and damn if it wasn't a turn on. "I'm not letting you take those ears off and I'm not having sex with you right now. I'm busy. If you take them off or try and force me into bed with you right now I'll withhold sex for a week."

"You're bluffin' beautiful." Riddick wasn't entirely sure though, Vaako did look deadly serious and angrier than he'd ever seen him.

"Is that a risk worth taking My Lord? Besides, surely you don't think that after tomorrow I'll seriously be in the mood to let you fuck me?" Vaako honestly was dreading having to wear the costume but not honestly to that extent, he was just seeing how far he could push this because if he played the next few minutes right, he actually get his work done and get Riddick to wear those ears for longer than just one day. "I'll tell you a bargain that appeals to me more, Lord Marshal. You keep those ears on for a week and I'll take an entire week away from work where you can keep me locked up and do as you wish with me, with no complaints about my work. I'll do whatever you want. Although it won't be the same week you wear the ears, of course."

Now that was a temptation.

"Or, you can take those ears off right now but instead I get a full week without sex so I can actually get some work done, you can't complain and have to learn more about the Necromongers."

Why had Riddick chosen such an evil, manipulative and intelligent mate? He truly hated these stupid bright pink cat ears more than words could describe and both offers had their temptations. In one he could take the stupid things off and still see Vaako in Kigurumi but there was no sex and having to learn about Necros. The other deal of course meaning he could have Vaako willingly doing all the dirty little things he's been meaning to do with him and not hear a single complaint but the damned ears would have to stay on for a full week...

"I have a meeting in 5minutes, you have 4 to decide." Vaako smirks and leans against the wall, watching him. He loved having the power for a change. Riddick would be far too tempted by both options to just say no and leave things as they are. Vaako was also well aware that Riddick still had an endless list of things he wanted to do to and with him, but he was still taking it relatively slowly when it came to introducing new things to their sex life. If Vaako were a betting man... wait, he is, okay if there were someone present to make a bet with, he would say that Riddick would definitely go for ...

"I'll keep the damn ears on for a week..." Riddick grumbles out. "But if anyone, _anyone_ , says a damn thing, I'll nail their balls to the wall."

Kissing him softly Vaako smirks. "Oh good, I was almost worried for a second there that I'd already booked a week off stupidly. But you are becoming rather predictable my mate." He turns and leaves, heading to his meeting with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

Riddick _knew_ Vaako was manipulating him. Goddamn these stupid motherfucking ears... At least he gets to see his Mate in the stupid costume he bought him and then a week of wonderful, crazy sex. Which, if Vaako already booked the week off anticipating this move, meant that he was entirely up for whatever Riddick's dark and dirty mind could come up with.

 _Well_ , he thinks, _I'd better go get some supplies..._ Smirking he trots off with Mischief by his side, plotting all the various things he was going to do to his Mate for the week and how he was going to get him back for manipulating him into wearing the bright pink cat ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello my lovelies! Sorry for the long wait i've been in Amsterdam! woop :3  
> I have loved the comments and reviews and seeing all the Kudos left so thank you all you wonderful wonderful people and please do keep letting me know if I'm not completely failing or flag it up if I am! Plus reading reviews and comments are my crack.   
> So, I initially was going to just dissolve this chapter into smutty goodness too until I was struck with inspiration whilst waiting for a train at half 5 in the morning in the rain to get to the airport in Amsterdam. Mainly I just got the image in my head of Vaako growling at Riddick resulting in the most wonderful shocked face ever.


	11. Making Bets Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 11: Wearing Kigurumi's
> 
> Warning! This chapter contains mentions of rape and quite graphic violence so uh, prepare yourselves. There is no actual rape or even dub-con in this fic whatsoever however I thought it best to warn of the talk about rape, just in case.

Someone had gotten a hold of some glitter for Vaako and last night he had managed to cover Riddick's neon pink fluffy cat ears with glitter too. Days like that were why he loved having the power and influence that he did have.

Mornings like this reminded him why it might be a burden. Looking down at the kigurumi Vaako couldn't even enjoy Riddick's glitter covered state. He was going to have to walk around all day dressed like a fucking _fool_ in front of all his soldiers and underlings. They would most likely think him weak and attempt to claim his place today. Those that tried would die painfully because Vaako knew he'd never been in a fouler mood. Riddick's mirth did nothing to alleviate this situation.

"Oh come on Beautiful, it's just for one day..." Riddick was behind him, nuzzling and scenting his neck. At least that was what Vaako had decided that was what he was doing when he ran his nose along his throat like that, his lips following not long after. "Don't you wanna be my Siberius Tiger?" The following grin was very nearly removed with Vaako's elbow if Riddick hadn't caught the movement in time and dodged.

It wasn't as bad as he had expected, it was a tiger kigurumi, nothing too horrific he supposed. Until Riddick had started calling him his 'siberius tiger' and pulled on the tail once it was on and grinned saying how he had a leash for him.

He needed to find something worse to add to those goddamn ears after today. Especially since no one was now even registering the ears anymore. People had decided to silently accept and not question. Which was smart, because those that questioned or even commented on them found themselves lacking body parts or were swiftly dispatched to the Underverse.

Storming to the morning meeting, Vaako had an aura of pure fury around him. Even his old Dame knew better than to make a snide comment this morning it seemed. Vaako wasn't surprised as some of their friends were by this however, she was a bitch 99% of the time yes, but she had really wonderful survival instincts and knew better.

Some people however, did not seem to.

One soldier, a Lieutenant if Vaako remembered correctly, seemed to have discovered his testicles overnight and decided to prance about like a peacock, attempting to emasculate and belittle the First Among. "And look at our once fierce First Among Commanders, the indomitable Lord Vaako!" The Cocky Lt. walks around Vaako, forcing him into the centre of a circle of soldiers. Most were nervous-looking, not wanting to face his or Riddick's wrath. "Really now, if we knew you were so bored of your beautiful wife and simply wanted someone to bend you over like a good bitch and fuck you raw and screaming 'til you broke, we would have jumped in before that _breeder_ got a chance." He continues circling Vaako who was letting the fury build up in him silently, outwardly looking calm and collected.

Lifting up the tail, the Lt. smirks and pulls on it slightly. "I mean, with the pretty looks and braids Vaako I always thought you looked a bit like a prison bitch, desperate for cock but I never dreamed it might be true!" He laughs as if he were the most genius comedian to ever exist, because _really_ Vaako had never heard _any_ comments on his appearance or hair _ever before!_

Riddick was seething from the shadows, keeping a hold on Trouble and Mischief, watching with interest to see what his mate would do. Besides, animal or not even Riddick knew that jumping in now would merely prove their point right that Vaako now relied on him for protection. This one he needed to flesh out on his own.

The Lt. was now stood in front of Vaako, close, looking at him with a lust that made the First Among's stomach turn. He knew the look in those eyes, they promised non-consensual, screaming painful rape. As if to prove this point, the Lt. decides to confirm this verbally. "You know Vaako, if you're so desperate for it, I'm sure you won't complain _too_ much if I decided to cut open your clothes, bend you over and fuck you dry. I bet you'd scream so _prettily_ whilst blood runs- Ack!" He didn't finish that thought.

Vaako had had enough. Grabbing the Lt's tongue mid-sentence, he moves quickly and cuts it off in a swift move, spraying them both in arterial blood. The Lt. in shock and bleeding out fast, could barely react as Vaako now pressed his blade against his balls which were swiftly and painfully removed from his body with the same dagger that took his tongue. Blood was spraying all over the kigurumi Riddick had spent so long tracking down and acquiring although the sight was weirdly arousing for him. Maybe it was more the sight of his Mate defending himself, covered in the idiot's blood that he found arousing more than the blood drenched kigurumi.

Vaako turns to one of the Physicians that was part of the crowd. "You. Ensure he survives and that is an order." He turns to face the crowd, blood dripping down his chin, tongue crushed under his boot as he steps forward. "Now listen here you little _cunts._ I may be Riddick's Mate and I may share his bed but if any of you _ever_ think for one _minute_ that I will bend over for another person or if you even _think_ about talking to me in a manner as he did, you will find yourself in an even worse position. HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Vaako roars at them.

The Soldiers quickly bow and all reply with their affirmative.

Riddick steps out of the shadows with the Hounds, walking over to his mate and inspects the kigurumi with a sigh. He couldn't let Vaako walk around all day like this. "Go change beautiful, I'll go tell the old bastards to wait."

Raising an eyebrow, Vaako looks at him questioningly. "Do you not want me to uphold my end of our bargain, Lord Marshal?"

"I don't want you walkin' round my fuckin' ship covered in that assholes blood. Go change and that's an order."

Trouble sniffs the blood and sneezes with distaste. She pushes the back of his legs with her heavy armour-plated head. They walk back in a comfortable silence, whilst Riddick goes to the meeting and fills in for him, sat stroking Mischief's ears with a menacing and disturbing look on his face. Especially with the sparkly cat ears on his head, which served to make him look even more terrifying purely because he looked utterly insane.

Putting the kigurumi in the fire and heading to the shower, Vaako wonders why he hadn't thought to actually seek a fight in the first place to get out of that damned thing. Riddick had with the cat ears. Although Riddick had failed, Vaako hadn't gone looking for a fight. Perhaps that was why Riddick still had another few days ahead of him wearing the cat ears and Vaako had barely worn that stupid tiger outfit for more than a few hours.

Running his fingers through his hair to get out all the blood, and there was a lot of it, Vaako can't help but smirk faintly at the thought of his week with Riddick. He didn't doubt that he was going to be exhausted and literally shagged out afterwards but he was actually looking forward to it. If for no other reason than to learn what was really going on in his Lord Marshall's sordid little fantasies about the two of them.

Perhaps those bets hadn't been such an awful idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you again to everyone following this story and leaving comments and whatnot, seeing that my brain vomit is being enjoyed makes my cold and dead body feel a tad warmer than usual.   
> Credit for the glittery-cat ears goes to ladynarutochan after shaming me for not having them be so in the first place! D: I'm sorry! *bows* please accept this as an apology! hehe...  
> So yes, I decided Vaako needed to have a badass moment because he is pretty badass. And I decided to not go too graphic with the Lt. leers because I wasn't comfortable doing so but I hope you still sufficiently hated him and cheered our braided boy on!


	12. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 12: Making Out

The hellish week with fluffy neon pink cat ears with glitter and now a _goddamn bow_ had finally come to an end and Riddick's week with Vaako was about to begin. Usually, Vaako awoke before Riddick in the mornings and would lie there waking up and preparing his mental list for the day of everything he needed to get done, unable to do anything else until his mate decided to wake up. This morning however, Riddick had woken up first. Probably because he was excited to get his week started and because Vaako knew he could relax and sleep in until Riddick awoke.

Watching his Mate, Riddick strokes his fingers through his braid slowly, enjoying the silky feeling of them over his calloused hands. Vaako was truly beautiful and he was glad his Mate could finally see it too. Even if he would never admit it aloud. Riddick certainly enjoyed having vivid, bright eyes burning with life and emotions staring back at him than those dead dull ones that he'd originally had when they first met. Still, even then there was a spark in them that no amount of purifying could hide.

Admittedly, yes Vaako's looks had drawn Riddick in initially, scenting him off the Dame and commenting on how long it had been since he had smelled beautiful but that wasn't what had told Riddick that this man was his Mate. Those looks just piqued his interest as a possible fuck. It was everything else he had learned about the man in the months when he was first made Lord Marshall.  

Seeing Vaako in action as First Among Commanders, as a powerful fighter and leader, watching him brush off assassination attempts like they were merely flies buzzing too close for his liking. Everything about Vaako screamed that this man was his equal. After all, he wouldn't have been able to kill Zhylaw if he hadn't jumped in when he had.

Riddick is pulled out of his thoughts as Vaako slowly begins to wake up. They kiss softly, not initiating anything just yet, Vaako smiling slightly and waking up more with each kiss. "Mornin' beautiful..."

"Good Morning, Riddick." Raising his hands up, Vaako traces his fingers up Riddick's vast and scarred back, admiring the muscles underneath and finally placing them on his broad shoulders. They kiss again, now they were awake they allow the kiss to become more heated, Riddick's insistent tongue tasting every part of Vaako's mouth. Hormones flood through Vaako's body and encourage him to wrap his leg around Riddick's waist, pulling their bodies flush.

Riddick makes an appreciative growl in his throat as he feels Vaako's pliant body begging him, their morning wood rubbing against each other teasingly through their underwear, their make out session quickly heating up and turning into something more. He had no doubt they would have ended up having fantastic morning sex had the Hounds not decided to jump up onto the bed at that precise moment and bark at them expectantly.

Laughing softly, Vaako pulls away and pets Trouble. "The kids are up. I believe it's your turn to feed them." He smirks and climbs out of bed, heading to the shower.

Riddick chuckles softly and looks at the Hounds. "You two are gettin' locked in the other room the rest of the week."

Honestly he wasn't that bothered about being interrupted. He has a full week to do whatever he pleases to his mate as many times as their bodies can handle. One interruption from their hungry Hounds wasn't going to ruin his mood. Any other interruption however wouldn't be treated as such.

Vaako doesn't bother braiding his hair into the little individual braids, instead he pulls it into a tidy french plait from the top of his head, all the way along. When he had discovered that Riddick liked his hair long he may have let the top grow out, although he still shaves the sides. Pulling on the silk bottoms that he thinks were for sleeping in, he steps back out into the bedroom and watches Riddick.

The Lord Marshall was play fighting with the Hounds, rolling around the floor and wrestling with them, growling back and laughing whenever they got over excited and licked him. Days like this were rare for them, purely because they simply hadn't had the time. They'd been so busy in fact, Vaako was rather glad that they had this whole week ahead of them for sex, as their sex lives had pretty much dropped down from everyday to whenever they caught some time to do it.

Most nights they were too tired to do anything but sleep once they returned to the bedroom. Their visits to the rec-room and the piano sessions had long since stopped too. "We should go by the recreational room at some point this week Riddick. It's been a while since I played anything for you. We could go now, I doubt there will be anyone-"

"Not now Vaako." Riddick smirks and walks over to him, wrapping the braid around his hand. "Now that the kids are fed and quiet, I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress..." Pulling his hair to bare his throat, Riddick licks along his quickening pulse and bites down on the joint between his neck and shoulder.

Moaning and submitting to his Alpha, Vaako closes his eyes and just holds onto him as he leaves fresh dark marks all over his neck and collarbone. "That does sound fairly appealing..."

"Only 'fairly'? Hmph, we'll have to do better than that, beautiful." Riddick pulls him over to the bed, ripping off the silk bottoms as he manoeuvres Vaako onto the bed and onto all fours. Extinguishing the lights Riddick can watch Vaako shiver with anticipation properly, truly appreciate the hard member dripping pre-cum already onto the sheets. Smirking again, he climbs onto the bed behind him and kisses down his back.

Vaako gasps softly when those searing hot lips meet his skin and work their way down. He had already been turned on by Riddick's marking and pulling his hair, to then be thrown down onto the bed naked like this and have the lights extinguished had been more of a turn on than he had thought possible. Not because of the actions themselves but more because of what they promised to bring.

Riddick always liked to try something new that made Vaako's toes curl whenever the lights were truly out. That way Riddick could watch him properly and Vaako's senses were heightened.

The Furyan licks and presses his tongue against Vaako's perineum as he kneads his ass, appreciating the scent of his Mate and the supposedly scent-free soap he had used in the shower. Grabbing his cheeks firmly, thumbs rubbing against his hole slightly, Riddick spreads him open and slowly licks over the puckered entrance and delights in the noises torn from the Commander's throat.

Pushing the pink muscle in, he alternates between fucking him with his tongue, causing Vaako's legs to shake and causing him to whine with need and licking over it teasingly.

Now Vaako had never in a million years ever thought that Riddick would do something like this to him and he was bright red at just the thought of what he was doing. But the sensations being given to him from it was almost enough to make him cum there and then, without his cock having to be touched at all. Nerves he didn't know had existed were firing into life under the stimulation, sending waves of pleasure through him almost painfully. He needed more though, he needed Riddick to stop teasing him with his sinful tongue and put something a bit more substantial inside him.

"Tell me what you need Vaako..." Riddick had covered two fingers in lube and was sliding them over his twitching entrance teasingly, his other hand now on his balls, massaging them softly.

"You- Please... I need... Yes~!" Vaako cries out as the fingers are pushed in and get straight down to stretching him open impatiently. Seeing Vaako all flustered and begging like that had been enough to make Riddick cave. If he had been able to just starting fucking him as is without causing him damage, Riddick wouldn't have held back. Although once he was nice and ready he wasn't going to either.

Pushing Vaako onto his side, Riddick hooks one leg over his shoulder as he mounts Vaako's other leg and pushes in slowly. They had never tried this particular position before. It was awkward and could be difficult to find a good rhythm in but Riddick wanted to try it.

Once Vaako had adjusted to Riddick's cock inside him the Alpha hadn't held back, he was pulling as far out as possible and slamming back in, one hand on his knee holding the leg over his shoulder, the other stroking his Mate's weeping cock. Clawing at the sheets, Vaako pants and moans deeply, moving with his thrusts and trying to fuck up into Riddick's fist.

It was over for him pretty much as soon as they began, cum coating his stomach and Riddick's hand. Riddick makes no move to slow down or stop, still fucking into him and wringing out every last bit of that orgasm from him, quickly reaching his own with Vaako's muscles clamping down on him and drawing him ever nearer.

Their eyes meet in the darkness just as Riddick's orgasm overtake him, cumming deep in him with an animalistic growl, riding it out for all it was worth.

Once spent they move and lie out of the wet spot, panting, sweaty and very very satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay a nice prompt! and more SMUT! woo! i have a lot of smut planned so I hope you're all ready *grin* Oh also the title of the chapter is from the song Closer by Nine Inch Nails. Cause it was what I was listening to when I was writing... go listen to it if you haven't already!   
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed/commented this work. You all keep me going!


	13. Not So Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 13: Eating ice cream

"I'm sorry My Lord, I don't think I heard you correctly." Vaako was grinding his teeth, trying desperately to not go back on his word and complain and outright refuse to do as Riddick wanted, instead trying to oh-so-subtly let his Mate know that he really didn't want to do what he had suggested.

Riddick however, the smug bastard, just continued to smirk at him from the throne and looked at the table. "You heard just fine beautiful... Get naked and come kneel next to me."

Eye twitching, Vaako meets his gaze and knows pretty much straight away he's going to lose this silent stand-off but his pride demands he fight anyway. Sighing and stripping off, Vaako decides to just go along with it, so far he had enjoyed all the new things Riddick had shown him and it wasn't as if anyone else would see him basically acting like a concubine and not Riddick's Mate.

At least, they better not or Vaako would have to beat the life out of him just out of principle.

Kneeling beside the throne, feeling more like one of the Hounds than even a concubine with Riddick's hand going straight to his hair and stroking slowly, Vaako looks up at his Mate curiously.

There were plates of food on the table although they had all had covers on so Vaako could not see what they were. Of course they had been tested several times to ensure they weren't poisoned, Vaako ensured of that with all their food.

So yes, Vaako had a general idea of what was going to happen tonight with Riddick, it was all about who was dominant and who was submitting. Although he was fairly sure that Riddick would spare Vaako's dignity at least slightly, using the cutlery to feed them both.

Nope, Riddick takes the lids off revealing various fruits and a bowl of ice cream, picks them up with his fingers and eats his own before offering some to him from his hand. He was going to make Vaako literally eat out of his hands.

If he hadn't felt like a bitch Hound before he certainly felt like one now.

Riddick looks at him expectantly as he holds out a segment of a bright coloured fruit to him. Vaako raises his hand to take it and is met with a growl from his Alpha. Dropping his hand he leans forward, blushing faintly and closes his eyes as reaches out with his tongue tentatively. He closes his lips around the fruit and Riddick's finger, licking the juice off them and moving back to pull them out as he chews the segment slowly.

The noise that comes from him wasn't planned, although he does smirk at the way Riddick stiffens beside him. It had been so long since he had tasted anything this good. The fruit was sharp but sweet and juicy, bursting on his tongue as he bites down. So yes, Vaako did moan like Riddick had just put something else entirely in his mouth, but it wasn't his fault.

Even if the result was amusing to him.

They work their way through various fruits, eliciting different noises each times. Some smelled so good that Vaako was much more eager in taking from his fingers, licking along them more to ensure he got all the delicious juices off them and getting aroused growls from his Mate.

Then comes the ice cream which Vaako was kind of dreading. But it had somehow stayed mostly frozen so wasn't too sloppy to lick off of Riddick's fingers however that was the only way he could eat it. Unlike the fruit which Riddick had placed directly on his tongue, this had to be licked off.

And even Vaako was undeniably getting turned on by it. It was a weird position to be in, although he was completely naked, knelt on the floor by the throne licking his Lord Marshall's fingers he had quite a bit of power over the situation and how quickly everything was going to play out. If Vaako decided to not tease too much this foreplay could probably go on for quite a while longer. Or he knew that if he really went all out on teasing his Mate, already in too deep to care about his pride anymore, he could push Riddick to bend him over the desk and fuck him there and then.

Whilst eating from his hands, Vaako had not been allowed to use his at all but he decides to bring them into play now, knowing that this would begin to push Riddick over. Lifting his hands, he grabs onto Riddick's wrist and holds his hand in place as he licks along his finger slowly, taking it into his mouth and sucking softly, looking into his silver eyes as he does so and lets out a soft moan.

Riddick stiffens in his seat, his smug look gone. Not that he wasn't pleased with the situation and how it had all panned out exactly as he wanted. However he was fully aware of what Vaako was doing and damn him it was working. "Vaako..." He growls.

"Yes, My Lord?" Vaako blinks as he licks from his pulse on his wrist, up his palm and finger, taking it back into his mouth. Then another finger, licking between the two slowly, moving his head along them.

Riddick unzips his trousers slowly, and takes his very stiff cock out, stroking it slowly and pulls his hand away slowly. "I've got somethin' else in mind for you to taste now..."

Moving between his legs, Vaako puts his hands on Riddick's thighs but he shakes his head. "Put your hands behind your back." He shivers softly at the command and grabs his right wrist with his left hand and lets his Mate guide him down slowly, licking the head and the pre-cum gathered there.

A small sigh escapes his lips, Riddick appreciating the view and feeling of his First Among sucking him off. His Mate's lips were sinful, just begging to be fucked. Well, every part of his Mate was and Riddick couldn't resist but do exactly that. "Beautiful..." he says softly as Vaako breathes through his nose to take as much of him into his mouth as he can, moaning at the taste of Riddick. "There's lube in my pocket... you're gonna prepare yourself for me whilst you get me ready for ya..." The Furyan says as he rubs his thumb over Vaako's cheek, cupping his jaw gently and guiding his head back and forth, his other hand knotted in Vaako's braids.

Moaning, legs shaking, Vaako releases his wrist and reaches up to his trousers, moving his head at the speed Riddick sets. He takes out the lube and squirts some onto his fingers behind his back. This was a skill he had learned to develop fairly early on in their relationship. And he had learned to do it well. Otherwise there were times when there wasn't quite enough lube for how Vaako would want it and he'd have to go into a very important meeting with a very obvious limp.

But there was no need to worry about that tonight so he makes sure that it was going to hurt in a good way, the way that Vaako sometimes craved but wouldn't admit to Riddick.

Riddick pants softly, he was getting close. He hoped Vaako had prepped himself enough because he needed him now. Gently he pulls Vaako's head back and stands him up, pushing him against the table. "Up." The command is growled out and is followed fairly quickly. Vaako only just holds back a yelp and Riddick hooks his arms under his knees and pushes into him slowly, growling and admiring the view of his mate spread eagle on the table for him.

Lying back, Vaako strokes himself slowly as Riddick pushes in more and more until he's all the way in. He knew his Mate was close and he didn't want to lose his hard on as he pushed in. It was just on the right side of painful but he still didn't want to take any chances. "Move~" Vaako moans out when Riddick just stands still, balls deep in him.

That was all the incentive he needed and his control snaps. Riddick pulls back and snaps his hips back sharply, thrusting hard and fast into the wonderful tight heat enveloping him, fingers digging into Vaako's hips hard enough to leave nice big bruises.

Moaning and stroking himself at the same pace as the unforgiving thrusts, they both work closer and closer to their orgasm. Vaako unhooks his legs awkwardly and wraps them around his waist, pulling himself into an upright position, wincing as the edge of the table digs into the small of his back and pulls Riddick closer, kissing him passionately. Their teeth and tongues clash, Riddick holding the small of his back and pulls his hair to bare his throat, biting down possessively and breaks the skin.

Crying out at the unexpected pain and pleasure, Vaako cums in long hot spurts over his stomach and Riddick's vest. Thrusting a few short stiff times, Riddick climaxes shortly after, still biting down on his neck as he empties his seed into his mate.

Vaako laughs softly a little while later at the mess left and lets the Hounds clean up the ice cream that had fallen onto the floor whilst they were having sex. "Beautiful... I had plans for the rest of that ice cream..."

"Oh? Well I guess we'll just have to do something else instead."

Riddick chuckles deeply. "You know, I always assumed you were kinda vanilla Vaako... you proved me wrong." And Riddick was oh so looking forward to the rest of the week he had planned, knowing that he could push him further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well that was a crap prompt although I think I came up with a pretty good chapter!  
> I promised you a week of smut! That's exactly what you're going to get!   
> Thanks to everyone following, reading, kudos-ing, reviewing and commenting on this story :D


	14. Man, I feel like a Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 14: Genderswapped

Barrelling down the hallways, Riddick laid out on the stretcher, the soldiers rush to get him to the med bay after being hit by an unknown substance when called down to lead the campaign. Vaako was keeping his cool although he wasn't sure how. There was a little voice offering up that this may be him going into shock.

 _We're only on day 3 of our week Riddick so you better snap back out of it._ Vaako directs his thoughts at his currently unconscious mate. The Physicians run around to check over their Lord Marshall.

Vaako sits down and growls at anyone who even looks like they're going to ask him to leave. One Physician approaches him with a smile on her lips although it doesn't meet her eyes, it wasn't real. "First Among Commanders, the Lord Marshall is stable and is perfectly healthy... our scanners are unable to find anything wrong per say... However his body does seem to be going under some kind of transformation."

"What kind of transformation? Surely that means there is something wrong with him?" Vaako was on his feet now, growling more. "You have 30 seconds to just be blunt with me before I send you to the Underverse and replace you with someone more suited to the job."

The fake annoying smile vanishes, the woman not doubting for a second that Vaako would do exactly as he had promised. "We don't know precisely. We've noted a significant change in his hormone production and his bones seem to be re-alligning as do his muscles and certain organs. As much as possible for us, we're keeping track of it and keeping him stable but honestly we have no idea what is actually happening. Our best guess and it is a wild one, is that he's turning into a woman..."

" _Excuse me?!"_

"And furthermore, we have been told there is a significant chance that you  were also exposed to the chemical First Among, as such we will need to monitor your status as well. You may also be going under the same change but much more slowly due to the fact that you weren't hit with as much or as directly as our Lord Marshall." The Physicians hurry about to make Vaako comfortable next to Riddick, as he point blank refused to go anywhere else.

~ * ~

Saal and Toal wait outside the Physicians office, both still in their dirty and bloody armour from the campaign. The Hounds were constantly changing between scratching at the door whining and curled up in front of it growling at anyone that came too close. Mischief would occasionally groom his mate to comfort her.

The head Physician walks out, turning to the two soldiers. "Both are stable and awake however... it may be best to give them some time..."

Saal levels a look at her. "We appreciate the warning however we need to see them."

They push past her and into the room and both stop in shock at the sight of their Lord Marshall and First Among.

Vaako and Riddick were sat together, both wearing some basic clothes the Physicians had obtained for them. They were also now both Women.

Hazel and silver eyes turn and lock onto the two Commanders. Honestly, Saal can say that once, when very very drunk, he had pictured all of them as women. The picture had not been a pretty one. But seeing the two in front of him now, he realised he had imagined it all wrong. Bald women weren't really his thing but damn, Riddick as a woman somehow pulled it off. And the tits on her-

"Saal, I'm going to give you to the count of 5 to stop checking out my Mate, your Lord Marshall. If you don't, I'm going to take your balls and shove them down your throat." Vaako growls out, her voice still husky and very noticeably still Vaako just more feminine.

Now Vaako looked more like one of the noble ladies, much slimmer than Riddick but with curves in all the right places. Saal clears his throat and looks away from them. "Have the physicians said how long this will last?"

"Nah just blabbed on about that shit havin' to work out of our system..." Riddick smiles as the Hounds jump up onto their beds and scratches Mischief's ears.

"Until then everything will continue as normal. Am I understood? Riddick and I will return to our chambers and our week off will resume." Vaako commands. "The only thing that has changed is our outward appearance. Nothing else."

Vaako stands up and pets Trouble who was pressed against her side, looking to Riddick to make sure she was okay too.

"We wouldn't dream of treating you any differently, First Among, it was just a moment of shock to take in your changed appearance." Toal says obediently, bowing his head respectfully to them. Honestly, no one would be all that bothered if their Lord Marshall and First Among were now women, their gender didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were strong enough to keep their position of power, which they would no matter what.

They had already discussed and decided on staying in their rooms until the effects wore off. Both women were tired and achey from the fight and from their bodies going under such severe changes. The Physicians had given them some very strong painkillers/sleeping pills to knock them out when they began to change back. Which apparently they would both know when they were undergoing it.

Many of the soldiers had brought back, carefully, the barrels full of the chemical for the physicians to study and possibly utilise. "You know beautiful, usin' this stuff... you could help expand our little pack..." Riddick smirks knowing exactly how Vaako would react.

"That is not the Necromonger way, Riddick. We call everyone else 'Breeders' for a reason. We don't breed or reproduce in that way. The Necromonger way is to expand by conversion of planets." Vaako growls back slightly.

Chuckling, Riddick stretches and cracks her back, which was aching and hurting worse than usual. This was probably due to her back not used to having to constantly carry around the extra weight of breasts, and as Saal noticed, Riddick did have quite the pair on her. "Come on, Trouble is havin' pups. Don't you want to bond as mothers with her?"

She laughs louder as Vaako gives her a dirty look and goes into their bedroom, through to their bathroom and starts running their huge bath. Had Riddick mentioned he loved the luxury of living as the Lord Marshall of the Necros? Because times like this reminded her exactly why.

Mischief and Trouble trot over to their bed and curl up, still keeping an eye on their Alpha and their Alpha's Mate, grooming and nuzzling each other happily. Both satisfied that they were safe and healthy.

The two women strip off and climb into the hot water and relax, muscles easing already. Vaako moves round to her Alpha and turns her to face away and begins rubbing and pressing quite hard into her back, easing out the knots. Riddick moans appreciatively and melts under her hands. "Fuck that feels good beautiful..."

Vaako smiles and kisses her neck softly. "I know." She moves around to fit perfectly against her side, Riddick's arm around her waist and holding her close. The two enjoying the hot, huge bath and scented oils that Vaako had added to it. Kissing softly, they climb out and dry off. Already, Vaako had begun to feel the pains indicating that her body was working the chemical out, so she would have to get ready for bed and take the pills and sleep through the change. "Riddick?"

"What, Vaako?" Riddick looks up at her inquisitively.

"Do you really want for us to have children?" Vaako's voice was quiet and barely more than a whisper, as if she were afraid of asking and knowing the answer.

Riddick goes to her and holds her chin, silver eyes meeting vibrant hazel and searching them. Then she leans down and kisses her softly. "Honestly beautiful, I was  just windin' you up." She shrugs. "I never really thought about it to be perfectly honest with ya... I guess I wouldn't say no."

"Hm. Maybe sometime in the future I may be drunk enough or my brain is fucked to mush enough that I'll agree to it. Although if you refer to them as Pups and insist that we're having a litter, I'll break your teeth." She smiles sweetly and goes to their bed to take the pills.

Laughing and climbing into bed with her Mate, Riddick takes her pills too and pulls Vaako close, nuzzling her neck and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I'm currently spending the week with my best friend who is basically like my sister and she is following this fic and she may or may not have threatened me until I finished writing the chapter. ^^'  
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it. Writing this chapter was difficult. Writing is hard. #Chuck is my spirit animal.


	15. Temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 15: In a different style of clothing

After the excitement of the fight and then the whole turning into a woman thing yesterday, Vaako was quite happy to spend the day relaxing with his mate. They were going to scout out a planet ahead with a few Commanders but in civvies so that the general populace wouldn't suspect them.

Plus it kept the traditionalists happy because they said that they were continuing with the courtship rules by going on another date together.

Riddick was always going to stick to his combat boots, trousers and black best whenever he was out of his armour, today was no different. But his Mate however had decided to go for a completely new look.

Instead of just wearing his usual civvies, Vaako had donned a pair of tight fitting black leather trousers, a tight white vest and black, knee high steel capped boots. His hair was pulled back into a single french braid that was now long enough to reach just below his waist, almost to his hips. It had been fairly long when he had first met Riddick and had felt compelled to keep growing it out instead of keeping it at its usual shoulder length after the Furyan had become Lord Marshall. Now he knew why.

Upon seeing his Mate dressed as such had ripped a very aroused growl from Riddick's throat, moving in quickly to grab his face and kiss him with all the fire and passion that burned inside him.

Chuckling into the kiss, Vaako pulls back and smirks, tapping his cheek lightly. "Later, My Lord. We have a day planned. And after yesterday I would quite like to get out and stretch my legs."

"I can think of some much better things we could be doin' with your legs... like spreading them for one." Riddick was hypnotised by the sight of Vaako in those trousers. He wasn't entirely sure whether he wanted his Mate to strut around dressed like that. Especially on a planet where no one knew not to fuck with what was his. At least on the Basilica he could enjoy watching the jealousy in the eyes of others, knowing they could never touch. He had the feeling he may end up causing a hell of a lot more chaos on the planet today than he had planned.

And then Vaako turns around and walks to the doors and Riddick nearly pounces on his First Among there and then, because _damn_. That perfectly round ass in those skin tight leather trousers was doing all sorts of things to Riddick and if he didn't start thinking unsexy thoughts very soon he'd had to get on a shuttle with some of his highest ranking Commanders, a few soldiers and his Mate with a noticeable hard on.

Vaako looks over his shoulder and smirks, knowing exactly what these trousers would be doing to his Alpha. He wanted to see how far he could push Riddick's self-control, learn what his limits were. Plus he is a vain man and he was more than just a little aware of how downright edible he looked right now.

Today was definitely going to be an interesting day.

~ * ~

Vaako walks with Toal as they go through the market stalls, looking at the trinkets with feigned interest. The two men talk casually, enjoying one another's company. They had fought alongside each other for many years, in fact Toal had trained him in the earlier days when he was still a raw recruit.

Saal and Riddick were walking a little bit behind them, Riddick on high alert for anyone who even looked at Vaako with a tad too much interest. The other Soldiers were scattered around the city, doing more important jobs. Soon they would retire to the house they had acquired through their usual means to rest up, leaving Vaako and Riddick some time alone. "So, uh Riddick, did you like slap that ass? Or did you grab it?"

Barking out a laugh, Riddick slaps him on the back in a friendly gesture. "Both." He watches Vaako's behind then growls softly at Saal. "But don't check him out again, or I'll feed you to the Hounds."

Saal puts his hands up in surrender. "Hey hey, can't blame a fella for noticing. I have my eyes on a different prize my friend. Keep Vaako to yourself, he's too much like hard work if you ask me." He winks playfully and Riddick relaxes. "Speaking of the Hounds, how's Trouble doing? She's having pups right?"

"Yeah, turns out the Guards hadn't been payin' close attention to their animals. Trouble was already knocked up when Vaako took her from Crematoria." Ridddick shakes his head. "The only reason we noticed is because Mischief growled at Vaako when he patted Trouble's stomach a tad hard." he shrugs. "Took her to a vet, they're due any time soon apparently."

They continue like this for a while until the Commanders and Soldiers retire back to the house to eat and rest up until Vaako and Riddick were ready to return to the Basilica.

Vaako looks over to where Riddick had been standing and blinks in slight surprise. He wasn't there. Looking around he finds that he can't spot his Mate at all. That didn't mean he wasn't there watching him though, and he knew that. Sighing he shrugs and continues looking around, even going into a few shops and buying some odds and ends to fit in.

Riddick keeps his distance, disappearing into crowds and shadows to watch Vaako, watch him just do basic boring shit in that sinful outfit. It didn't take long for him to get bored and corner his mate, slowly, carefully and press him into a wall. Kissing him softly and slowly, much to Vaako's surprise, Riddick grabs his ass and grinds their hips together. He drags deep, quiet moans from his First Among, driving him as mad as Vaako had been doing to him all day. "Let's return to the Basilica, Riddick.." He gasps softly and urgently.

"Why go back? Never had a chance to fuck a beautiful man in public before Vaako... I'd like to change that." Riddick smirks and turns Vaako around in short quick movements that were too fast for Vaako to stop.

Shivering and bracing his arms on the wall, bent over slightly, Vaako looks back at Riddick only barely able to make him out in the darkness. What he could see, were Riddick's silver eyes gleaming with mischief and desire, but little else. "But... There are things I wanna do to you that I can't do in an alley Vaako..." Riddick pulls away and grabs his forearm, dragging him back to the house and then the shuttle.

They practically run from the shuttle to their chambers, lights already off so Riddick could enjoy his Mate in those clothes properly. His goggles torn off and thrown across the room by a very eager Vaako, their vests soon joining.

Pressed against the wall, back to Riddick again, Vaako moans as Riddick grinds against his ass, the thin leather trousers not much of a layer between his bare ass and Riddick's hard on. A large hand reaches round to unzip and push into the skin tight trousers, stroking Vaako's weeping member slowly and growling with arousal at the discovery that his Mate was going commando under the trousers. He had already guessed so but to find out he was right was a big turn on for the Furyan. It was hard (literally) for Riddick to not just pull the trousers down round Vaako's knees and fuck him there and then. He nearly did until Trouble started whining, Mischief barking at them.

Swearing they both dress quickly, Riddick puts the lights back on once his goggles are back in place and they move quickly over to the Hounds. It seemed their little tryst would have to wait until they had taken care of their children.

Riddick runs around, grabbing everything needed as Vaako soothes Trouble and puts on a pair of gloves, ready to deliver the pups.

It takes a lot less time than Vaako had betted on, delivering three healthy pups and letting Mischief and Trouble lick them clean and move them to her nipples to feed greedily. Riddick actually did feel a huge swell of pride in his chest for his Hounds and their beautiful pups. Closing the door on their little room, Riddick and Vaako return to their own.

Quickly shedding all their clothes, lights back off they fall into bed; kissing and touching every inch they could reach. Vaako moves so he was on all fours, face down on the bed, basically presenting himself to Riddick. "Do it..." he growls out.

Riddick only barely just remembers to lube himself up before he mounts Vaako, pushing into that perfect ass that had been teasing him all day in its leather wrapping.

Groaning in pain, Vaako starts moving his hips regardless, taking in more and more of his Alpha with each movement. He was so desperate to be close to Riddick, to be fucked hard into the mattress by his Lord Marshall that he didn't care about the pain. Besides, he had long since accepted that he was a masochist and that he got a strange pleasure from the pain. His throbbing hard on leaking pre-cum onto the sheets would attest to that.

Shifting slightly, Riddick grabs the back of Vaako's neck and holds him down onto the bed roughly, other hand on his hips as he snaps his forward, hitting his prostate dead on and making his First Among cry out so beautifully.

It builds quickly, a strange need for closeness filling them both and they are soon both climaxing hard, crying out as they do. Vaako shivers when Riddick pulls out and feels his cum running down the back of his thighs.

Cleaning them both up, Riddick pulls Vaako close and keeps kissing him as they both fall asleep. Neither were entirely sure what had happened over the past few days that was making them feel this way but they weren't going to question it or even speak of it aloud.

They had both already internally agreed on just accepting everything that happened with their relationship without question. Vaako falls asleep dreaming of pups and a large pack, unaware that he was sharing this dream with his Lord Marshall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm glad you all support my friend in threatening me into working lol. We had an interesting moment earlier when she asked for a hint as to what I was going to dress them in, asking if I would at least give her the first letter. I agreed and provided 'L'.  
> This apparently led her to think of latex and then we both cracked up laughing when we imagined the two of them dressed as giant condoms.  
> And then found this gif and laughed even harder.  
> https://i.chzbgr.com/maxW500/4887714560/h0D4AFE56/  
> Also yes, I did quote Fast and Furious 5 in this because I simply couldn't resist. Bonus points to anyone who recognizes it.


	16. Slight Deviation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 16: During their morning ritual(s)

When there weren't meetings in the mornings, and sometimes even if there were, Riddick would take full advantage of this and keep Vaako pressed close against him, kissing his neck and shoulder as he wakes up. Occasionally stopping to nip and bite down to mark the chosen spot.

Mornings like this always played out the same and both men wouldn't change it for anything. No meetings in the morning meant that they could take their time and have slow, sensual morning sex.

And the Hounds wouldn't interrupt them either, happily snuggled up with the pups, plenty of food and water too to keep them going for a while yet.

Vaako gasps softly as Riddick grinds against his ass, stroking his morning wood slowly. This was why they had long since stopped wearing anything to bed. Kissing up his neck, along his jaw, Riddick makes a small pleased growl when Vaako turns to kiss him back.

Rolling so Vaako is straddled over Riddick's lap, still kissing slowly and passionately, tongues sliding against each other without the usual fierce battle for dominance. Bracing his hands on the headboard, the First Among moans deeply as Riddick presses a lube slicked finger into him gently, fucking him at a steady pace with his fingers as he opens him up.

When he has three fingers moving without any resistance and Vaako's knuckles are white from gripping the headboard so tightly, sweating and panting and more than ready for Riddick to _get on with it_ , then his Alpha grabs his hips and pulls him down until he's fully seated inside him.

"Riddick..." Vaako's breathing was heavy now, moaning louder with each shallow thrust Riddick gives, moving his hips down to meet them.

Pulling his Mate down so he could feel their bodies slide against each other and leave more bruises on his neck, Riddick wraps his hand around Vaako's cock and strokes him slowly to the movement of their hips, letting Vaako fuck up into his fist.

What finally pulls Vaako down into his climax, one that was honestly much more powerful than usual, is when Riddick pulls on his braids just enough to get him to look him in the eye. It always sends him over the edge when Riddick does that, he simply can't handle the intensity of the gaze coupled with everything Riddick is doing to his body. The pure unadulterated lust and desire was just too much for the Commander.

Riddick rolls them back over to laying Vaako flat against the mattress as he picks up speed, climbing towards his own climax, cumming hard when Vaako shocks him by biting on his neck.

"Good Morning, My Lord." Vaako chuckles softly and groans as they pull apart and climb out of the bed slowly. They make their way to the bathroom for a quick shower where Riddick sits patiently and lets Vaako shave his head for him and then they swap so that the Furyan can braid Vaako's hair for him. He wasn't nearly as good as Vaako yet but he had insisted on his Mate letting him do it for him.

So whenever they showered together, Vaako would let Riddick braid his hair as he wanted.

Once all clean and dry, in their casual clothes as it was still their week off, they go gather the other 8 Hounds and bring them in to meet the new additions to the pack. The three pups still not having opened their eyes just yet and staying close to Trouble. Mischief was sat proudly beside her and chirps when Vaako sits with them and pets them both, careful to avoid the pups just yet.

They usually took them out running or hunting when they had a free morning like this but with the new pups that just wasn't going to be an option this morning. Although it still doesn't stop Riddick from ending up wrestling Mischief and a few of the others playfully in the main room whilst Vaako laughs, watching with Trouble.

She was much more comfortable with Vaako being near the pups than Mischief, lying her head in his lap to stop him from moving any time soon whilst the pups sleep against her side. Stroking her ears, Vaako smiles down at her. "You and the pups are looking good Princess. I guess we're going to have to name them at some point huh?"

Trouble just chirps at him, looking up at him briefly before closing her eyes again and doing her odd little purr as he carries on scratching her ears.

When the Hounds all disappear back to where they usually hid on the Basilica, making themselves more than comfortable, Riddick walks back over with Mischief. They spend a few more minutes with their Hounds, their 'children' as they often liked to refer to them, before they decide to head down to the training rooms to spar and practice with some of the weapons.

They train separately for most of the morning, each working on different techniques that needed work. Vaako had decided to work on his strength building, increasing the weights on the various pieces of apparatus. At midday they take a short break to get some food and hydrate properly although Riddick was giving his Mate hungry looks that said he wanted to eat something other than food.

It didn't seem to matter what Vaako was wearing or what sort of state he was in, Riddick found him constantly a temptation and irresistible.  

"Eat first, My Lord." Vaako rolls his eyes and leaves to go get some food. Given that he was strength training the First Among knew he needed to eat and repair the damage caused to his muscles, and he also knew that Riddick would probably want to spar with him soon and he was too tired and hungry to do anything othr than dodge his attacks at the moment.

So they eat, comfortably and in silence. Until a certain Dame decides to walk over and interrupt. "My Lord Marshall, Husband."

"What do you want Selene?" Vaako growls softly. He had agreed to let her stay his wife and enjoy the benefits of this status until she could find a suitable replacement as long as she kept her distance from him at all times and didn't in any way try and have him killed. Which of course would be stupid because if she did, Riddick would kill her based on the principle that she tried to take something of his away from him.

"Can't a Wife drop in and check up on her husband, Siberius?"

"No. Not you." Vaako stands and leaves, not wanting to put up with her during his week off with Riddick. Maybe next week when he had the energy to at least listen to people he would.

Riddick follows after him into their chambers and raises an eyebrow at his Mate. Vaako turns once they're both by the bed and kisses him fiercely, digging his fingers into the back of his head, biting and sucking on Riddick's lip. There was something desperate in his eyes, a question on his lips. Holding the back of his neck firmly, Riddick holds Vaako in place and ghosts the question over his lips. "Just ask, Vaako. S'all you gotta do..." Anything, Riddick would give Vaako anything he wanted.

But he had to ask, he had to tell Riddick.

Honestly, Vaako wasn't entirely sure he _could_ ask. So many things were stopping him from doing so. But right now, he needed Riddick to make him forget all of that, to forget his pride, his _wife_ , everything. And to get that he needed to say so, otherwise Riddick would just do as he pleased. "I want... I need you to be rough with me... make it hurt, take control away from me." Vaako looks up at him and kisses him again. "I don't care how... just please..."

Vaako expected something, a growl, to be stripped off and pushed down and fucked to within an inch of his life. He didn't expect the silence and calm look on his face. "Okay, get naked and lie on the bed." He lets go of his Mate and steps away, going to his wardrobe and pulling out a duffel bag from the bottom.

Breathing heavily, Vaako feels the familiar rush as their dynamic is established. Even if Riddick wasn't being his usual style of dominant it was enough to get his blood pumping. So he strips and lies back on the bed, naked.

Digging through his bag of goodies, Riddick feels the calm surge through him as his hands run over each toy and piece of equipment. This was something he had gathered when he had agreed to the stupid deal of wearing those cat ears to get the week of sex.

Finally he finds what he was looking for. Taking them out he walks over to Vaako and lets a soft growl escape his lips now. He had even taken his braids out to let his long hair spread out on the sheets underneath him. It took a lot more self-control than Riddick had anticipated to not jump him there and then.

"Put your wrists up by the headboard, bend your knees and spread your legs."

Vaako does as he's told and watches, biting his lip. His breath catches in his throat as Riddick handcuffs his hands to the headboard and then as Riddick takes out the long black ropes. "Now Vaako, you want out, you call me 'Richard' and I'll untie you. Got it?"

"Yes, My Lord."

Taking one of the lengths, Riddick wraps it around his ankle three times and ties it in a knot, most of the length left then wraps the rest around his thigh, making sure that he was tied up nicely before repeating on the other leg. Seeing his beautiful Mate all trussed up and tied up in the black rope on the bed was just a sight to behold.

Riddick takes his sweet time undressing and kissing and marking his way up from his ankles, over his shins, thighs, stomach and chest. Then he drags his nails down his sides, leaving angry red welts and making Vaako cry out. Biting down on his thigh Riddick moves down and licks over his hole slowly, constantly flipping between these hard sharp painful movements and soft delicate teasing.

Coating his cock with a thin layer of lube, Riddick pushes in and holds his knees, pushing his body back. He sets a punishing, unforgiving pace, one that has Vaako's toes curling and pulling sharply on handcuffs. Back arching off the bed, Vaako attempts to move with his thrusts but finds himself unable. Riddick grips his knees tighter. Vaako asked for all control to be taken away and that's exactly what he got.

The whole bed was moving with them, thudding against the wall, the slaps against the wall mirroring the movement of Riddick's body slapping against Vaako's.

Riddick leans down and bites Vaako's lip before kissing him deeply and growling against him. "Come for me Vaako..."

Crying out, Vaako arches as he cums in long spurts against his stomach and Riddick's.

Growling, pleased, Riddick kisses him again and cums inside his Mate, riding out his orgasm.

Vaako groans as he's untied and his body goes limp against the bed. He whimpers slightly as Riddick moves him out of the wet spot and pulls the covers over him. This wasn't usually as part of their daily ritual, hadn't been for a while. But Vaako wasn't going to complain about the slight deviation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I had so much fun writing this chapter.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing!  
> Thank you so much to everyone who reads and follows this story. You're all beautiful!


	17. It leads to Forking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 17: Spooning

For the life of him Vaako would never work out why Riddick was so infatuated with holding him so close as they slept, especially because Riddick burned so hot whenever he awoke with his Lord Marshal draped over him he would be sweating beyond all belief.

Although he admittedly couldn't remember the last time he had slept without his Alpha draped over him, so he wasn't all that sure that he would be able to sleep without feeling his familiar weight and warmth surrounding him.

Then there were days like this, where he wished he burned as hot as his Mate, so that he could be of more use than he currently was.

Riddick had ordered for the nearby planets to be scouted and swept before they left the system and a strange signal had been picked up from one of the far out planets, at the very edge of the system. It was a frozen wasteland, nothing should have been out there. Yet there was. So they went down to investigate.

Vaako couldn't remember exactly what had happened, all he knew was that Riddick had been distracted by something, his mind elsewhere and Vaako had too late not spotted the soldier shoot the ice under his Mate, causing him to drop down into the frozen depths.

Quickly reacting, the Hounds had torn apart the soldier whilst Saal had run over with Vaako to pull Riddick out of the water. They were lucky, they had managed to get Riddick but he was freezing. On the shuttle back to Basilica they had set up an area in the back alone so Vaako could strip them both off naked and hold his mate close against his chest, spooning against him, desperately trying to share what little body heat he had to offer.

Saal had managed to dig up some make shift blankets from the cloaks on board to wrap them both in but until they returned to the Basilica, there was no other way they could warm him up.

The usually short flight felt like millennia to Vaako, who was so used to feeling Riddick's powerful heart beating hard in his chest.

 _Not like this you son of a bitch._ Vaako thinks at his Mate desperately. _You can't die like this Riddick. After all the times I tried to kill you I swear if you die from falling into some cold water I'll... I'll..._

"Lord Vaako?" A voice breaks through his thoughts, causing the Commander's head to snap up and meet the gaze of the head Physician. They had arrived back and docked with the Basilica and he hadn't noticed. "We need to take the Lord Marshal, although you should be checked over as well."

"When our Lord Marshal is recovering I will allow a physician to look me over. Not before." Vaako manages to put their boxers back on under the cloaks, awkwardly, to hold onto some of their dignity before helping carry his Mate out and onto a stretcher.

He had seen his Mate in this position one too many times now. He was going to have some stern words for his Alpha once he awoke about this.

~*~

Left to sit outside and just wait, Vaako's mind decides to think mainly on what will happen if Riddick doesn't make it, instead of reassuring him that he'll be fine. After all, one of the Physicians could take advantage of him in this state, working for one of the other Commanders.

Vaako thinks back to the first night they had spent together, his back pressed against Riddick's broad chest with his Mate nuzzling at his hair and inhaling his scent deeply. It was such an odd experience and although Vaako would complain that he was too hot and heavy and there was no way he'd be able to sleep comfortably like that it was all just empty talk. Speaking out of pride demanding so, not actually wanting it to stop. Ever.

And now it might.

That was a possibly Vaako wasn't sure he could handle. Sure he knew that there are people after their heads, always would be, but he just never thought they'd actually get close enough to endanger his mate.

Finally a physician walks out and looks at Vaako. "M-My Lord?" She was young, old enough to be a convert too young to be made to purify yet. "We've stabilised him. He'll be fine. Just needs to be kept warm until he wakes. Your Hounds haven't left his side so he's safe..." she looks around to make sure no one is listening then leans in close to him. "But I'd push to take him back to your rooms, my Lord. I may also have some information for you on who paid the Soldier to shoot the ice and who faked the signal but I cannot say more here."

Narrowing his eyes he looks her over suspiciously yet his instincts were telling him to trust her. "Why? What do you want?"

"Nothing My Lord. Obedience without question, Loyal til Underverse come." She bows and smiles, turning to open the door for him. So he does as she had suggested and takes Riddick back to their rooms with some help and puts him in their bed, stripping down and climbing in behind him, spooning against him again. It was weird to be pressed up against Riddick's back, holding onto him for a change. But it was soothing to feel his Mate's heart beating as hard and fast as normal.

Trouble and Mischief jump up, bringing their pups up with them and curl up on top of and around the two men, helping Vaako keep Riddick warm. A strange calm settles over the Commander, one he couldn't name. The Hounds knew what the feeling was, as did Riddick although he isn't conscious to tell his Mate what it was. The calm was one only achieved when settled with your Pack, the safety and reassurance that came with piling up like they currently were.

~*~

Waking slowly, Vaako blinks in confusion as he realises that he was now nuzzled into Riddick's chest, his Mate's arms wrapped around him. The Hounds had moved off the bed too. "Riddick?"

"Yeah I'm awake beautiful."

"You son of a bitch!" Vaako hits him on the chest quite hard, causing the Hounds to look up curiously, chirping. "If you _ever_ get yourself in that position _again_ I am going to personally castrate you!" he growls out then pulls him into a deep kiss. Unlike the time they had been hit with the chemical that had made them into women, Vaako had been genuinely worried this time that he would lose his Mate. Twice in one week he had seen Riddick on a stretcher being taken to the Physicians and it was too much for the man.

He had only started to get used to feeling again and this bombardment of emotions was too much for him. Riddick strokes his cheek, almost apologetic in his gentle movements and kisses back, pressing him down onto the mattress. "You know, I never knew you were such a clingy big spoon Vaako..." Riddick smirks and jokes, attempting to make his Mate relax.

It gets the reaction he wanted, Vaako huffs and rolls his eyes. "Do shut up Richard." Riddick smirks and grabs the lube from under the pillow and slicks himself up minimally and pushes in without preamble.

Vaako cries out and wraps his legs around the Furyan, then growls at him and pushes him over onto his back so he's straddled across his hips. They move together fast and hard, wanting to feel each other and the addictive mixture of pain and pleasure. It was exactly what Vaako needed right now, a reminder that his Alpha was still very much alive.

They were so wrapped up in each other, kissing, biting, thrusting and moving against each other they were caught almost off guard when their orgasms hit. Evidently neither had much staying power this evening.

As they lie together in a sweaty mess, Vaako presses his ear to Riddick's chest to listen to his heart, comforted by the heat radiating once more from his Mate. "We need to speak to the young Physician that attended to you..." he recalls. "She had some information on who was behind this attempt..."

"I think I already have an idea beautiful... but it'll be good to know for sure..."

Vaako looks up at Riddick and remembers the look on his face before he'd fallen into the ice. "What were you thinking about before you fell? You seemed distant, almost not there at all."

"It doesn't matter right now Vaako." Riddick moves them so they were in their usual spooning position, draping himself over his mate and closing his eyes again.

Sighing, the Commander closes his eyes and dreams of all the things he was going to do to the person behind the failed attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the lateness! I just couldn't think of what to write for this chapter and I'm sorry the smut is really short but I just didn't feel it this time round... idk...   
> I struggled to think of how to do their spooning slightly different for this prompt because i'm pretty sure they've already spooned in every other chapter already so I wanted to do something else. Hence sharing body heat! Woot! plus now it leads nicely into my next few chapters :D  
> Let me know what you thought!


	18. Everyone has limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 18: Doing something together

Today was the last day of Riddick's week enjoying Vaako however he pleased without the Commander insisting on doing his work. Although he had nearly broken that promise to track down the Noble behind the attack yesterday. However the look Riddick had given him when he had suggested talking to the young Physician had told him that wasn't going to happen today.

So, being their last day to do whatever sordid little fantasies Riddick had been cooking up without interruption (hopefully), Vaako was slightly excited to find out what was in store for him. Being with Riddick had been very educational, especially in the past few weeks. Perhaps he ought to arrange another poker night soon...

Vaako is snapped out of his thoughts as Riddick walks over and pulls him into a kiss, holding his jaw with one hand, smiling at the distracted look that had been on his Mate's face. "Distracted beautiful?"

"Perhaps. Simply trying to work out what it is you have planned for me today... You've had me trussed up and nude licking food off your fingers, I'm not sure what else there is to try yet." Vaako closes his eyes as Riddick uses his other hand to pull out his braids swiftly and gently, then run his fingers through his soft hair.

Chuckling deeply, Riddick pulls his head back to expose his neck and nips at the purification scar. "Oh Vaako, I'd need more than just a week to show you everythin' I want to do to you..." he growls softly in the back of his throat and runs his thumb over his Mate's bottom lip. "Today I'm gonna sit in my throne and fuck these pretty pink lips of yours..." tipping Vaako's head back he nips at his adams apple and smirks. "And of course I'm gonna cum on that beautiful face of yours... mark you in a way I haven't yet..."

Vaako shifts slightly as he grows more and more aroused the more Riddick talks, just the thought of kneeling before his Lord Marshal and sucking him off had gotten him pretty hot. The thought of letting Riddick finish on his face too... Yeah, he was pretty uncomfortable in his clothes right now.

"But that's just to get our day started beautiful..." Smirking, the Furyan leads his Mate down to the throne room where it was empty and closed off for the day. Vaako raises an eyebrow at that but chooses to say nothing, the Hounds replacing the Guards to sit outside for today.

Looking around, the Commander was distracted by the sight of the empty throne room, not noticing Riddick watching him with amusement as he sits down at his throne. He had been in here many many times before, but he had never in his time with the Necromongers ever seen the room completely empty. It was peaceful, beautiful. There had really not been any changes to the room at all since Riddick had become Lord Marshal although it was well within his power to completely change the place if he wanted. The only thing he had commanded was that the large spiked podiums that had once stood around the room were taken down. It wasn't hard to guess why either, seeing as it was ordered at the same time as he told the Guards to take Kyra's body away.

Slowly his eyes fall on Riddick, sat with his legs spread, silver eyes watching Vaako. A small smile pulls at his lips as he watches his Mate look at the room in awe. "Come here..." Walking to the throne, Vaako kneels before his Alpha, between his legs and looks up at him. Riddick strokes along his jaw slowly and grabs his chin and pulls him up into a kiss. "Damn shame this is our last day beautiful..."

"You will just have to try and win the next time we play Poker, My Lord." Vaako smirks and runs his hands up Riddick's legs, unzipping swiftly and taking out his Alpha's cock. "What else do you have in mind for me Riddick? Surely you could just put me through my paces and do most of it today... I'm not delicate like your other lovers. I won't break." It was fun to push Riddick's buttons and often resulted in fantastic aggressive sex. Plus teasing his Mate with thoughts like that got his blood pumping and that was exactly what they needed right this second. Leaning down, Vaako licks from base to tip, stroking him until he's fully hard.

"But you'd enjoy bein' broken beautiful..." Riddick smirks and holds onto his braids, growling softly as Vaako takes him into his mouth. Moving his hips and holding onto Vaako, he does exactly as he promised as starts fucking his mouth, starting with an easy (but hardly gentle) pace to get Vaako used to it.

Vaako would never know why but Riddick was right, he would thoroughly enjoy anything Riddick gave him. Something about submitting to this man in a way he had never submitted to anyone before set his heart racing and his blood pumping. Riddick could bend him over the throne and fuck him practically dry and he'd love every second of it. Even this, the ultimate show of Riddick's power and dominance over him didn't infuriate him as it once might've. It turned him on. He lets his hands move to grab onto Riddick's ass, groaning as he picks up the pace and really starts fucking his mouth.

Riddick lets out a deep growl as Vaako looks up at him, his Hazel eyes practically black from how big his pupils were, sharing a heat filled look that said more than either man would've willingly said aloud. Pulling at his hair sharply, his pulls Vaako back and groans as he takes the hint and keeps stroking him until he cums, marking Vaako's face with it. Breathing heavily, they both stare at each other for a moment, neither moving. It is only broken when Vaako's tongue reaches out to lick his Alpha's seed off his lips.

"You're gonna walk back to our room like that Vaako... We'll clean up in the shower..." Standing and putting himself away he smirks at his Mate and pulls him up to stand, inspecting his face.

"Like this?" Vaako raises an eyebrow, not sure if Riddick was being serious. He hoped if he was that the halls were as empty as the throne room. It was one thing for people to know that Vaako was being fucked however their Lord Marshal pleased, it was entirely another for them to see it for themselves. "I look utterly... debauched my Lord, are you sure it would be wise for them to see-"

Pulling Vaako close, Riddick growls possessively. "You're mine, Vaako. No one gets to see you like this but me. No one. Now get your ass movin'."

They walk back to their rooms and as promised, no one sees Vaako in the state he's in although he spends most of it trying to will his cheeks to cool down and make the red tint fade. Once safely back in their room, Riddick takes his Mate straight to the shower and strips off. As well as trying all these various new things Riddick had yet had the chance to try out yet, he knew he also needed to introduce Vaako to some of the basics. Like shower sex.

Stepping under the spray, Vaako tips his head back and begins taking out his braids. Unaware that Riddick didn't want to just get clean. Riddick presses against his back, kissing his neck and strokes Vaako's cock until he's hard and gasping, pressing back against Riddick. "Fuck me..." Vaako gasps out, flushing pink as he tips his head back against Riddick's shoulder. "Break me Riddick... I can take it..."

"It's gonna hurt like a motherfucker if that's really what you want Vaako..." Riddick's voice was barely a whisper. Sure he was rough and liked to push his lovers to their absolute limits and enjoyed inflicting pain but only if his lover enjoyed it too. He didn't want to needless hurt Vaako.

Growling, Vaako moves to face Riddick and wraps a leg around the top of his thigh and pulls him close, pulling him straight into his body with a groan. Head tipped back against the tiles now, panting, Vaako looked like downright sinful. Riddick was desperately trying to hold onto the last strand of self-control he had although Vaako's movements had pushed him right to his limit. Riddick had been right, Vaako was in a lot of pain but he couldn't seem to care about that all he needed was for Riddick to fuck him harder than he'd ever fucked anyone before. Lately everything had been so tender and soft between them physically and emotionally the Commander felt like he was going to break anyway. At least if he did, it would be because of this raw unrestrained lust and not something his emotionally stunted personality couldn't handle. "Move..." Vaako commands and moves his hips slightly against him, his internal muscles clamping down on Riddick.

Control completely gone, Riddick begins thrusting hard and fast into Vaako, hands holding onto his hips tight enough that his skin was already bruising under the touch. Vaako has to hold onto Riddick for dear life to stop himself from falling at the sheer force of Riddick's thrusts, his leg wrapped tightly around his. Dragging his nails up his Alpha's back, Vaako leaves angry red marks in his wake, crying out loudly at each thrust.

One of Riddick's hands move from Vaako's hips to grasp his member which had begun to leak pre-cum already, dragging a growl so animalistic and loud that the Hounds sat outside whine and hide. To get to fuck Vaako like this and then feel how hard he was from it urged on that animal side of Riddick and quieted the side that was still silently worrying about his Mate. Of course his Mate would want this, would actually enjoy it. "Mine... My Mate..." Riddick fists his First Among's cock and strokes him just as hard and fast as his thrusts, his body humming with pleasure as Vaako cries out his name as he cums in long hot spurts against their stomachs (although it is soon washed away by the shower).

Pulling out, Riddick turns Vaako to face the wall and thrusts straight back in to the hilt, chasing his own climax now.

Hands braced against the wall, the Commander groans as Riddick just keeps going and going and going. It seemed like every time Riddick's thrusts would lose pace and get erratic he'd stop just for a moment before starting up the torturous pace again. It had gotten to the point where he was getting hard again already, surprising himself with how quickly he had recovered. Feeling bold still, Vaako takes Riddick's hand from his hip again and puts it on his cock, receiving a bite on the neck and a pleased growl at his actions.

Finally, Vaako feels Riddick's hips stutter as he cums inside him, biting down to draw blood on his neck and pulls Vaako over with him as he continues pumping his cock, milking every last drop from him.

Panting and thoroughly fucked out, or at least Vaako was, they just stand under the spray like that for a moment. "I told you... I could handle it..."

Riddick chuckles low against his neck and licks the blood away from the bite mark, looking rather pleased with it. He helps Vaako dry off and get back to their bed, his legs weak and his back and ass screaming in pain whenever he tries to move too fast.

Once in bed, Vaako was shocked to find Riddick pulling him onto his lap, face to face and pressing a very hard cock against his ass. Again. They had barely been out of the shower half an hour and already Riddick was wanting to go again. "Are you serious?" Vaako looks into his eyes, shock evident in his own.

Evidently, he had underestimated Furyan stamina and refractory periods when he had pushed his Mate to breaking point in the shower.

The next morning, after getting only 4 hours sleep as a result of having several rounds of sex and his body aching in ways he never knew it could, Vaako wondered what had possibly possessed him to push Riddick that far. Especially as he would now have to take more time off due to the fact he _couldn't get out of fucking bed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A big chapter full of lots of smut to apologise for my lack of updating! Please forgive me!   
> I hope you enjoyed it and are glad that Vaako let himself get swept up in it all and pushed Riddick ehehe. I certainly enjoyed writing it.  
> Initially I was going to write about Riddick and Vaako going after the Noble that tried to kill Riddick but decided that I can leave that for another chapter and prompt that works better.  
> Thanks to everyone who is reading and following this and has left kudos/favourited/bookmarked/commented or reviewed! You're all beautiful people.


	19. We All Make Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 19: In formal wear

"Are you sure about this, Riddick?" Vaako asks as he smoothes out his Mate's shirt, admiring the way the formal attire contrasted Riddick's animal gaze and stance.

"It's all headin' this way regardless beautiful... Just another way to make you Mine as well as hopefully push the bitch into making another move... except this time she'll trip up and she'll die." Riddick smirks darkly, pushing down his irritation with the uncomfortable clothes with the thrill of the hunt.

Honestly it was a perfect plan, a neatly designed web they were going to spin to catch the Noble bitch behind the attempted murder of Riddick. And they had only managed to come up with said plan by both having an input in it. There were parts that Vaako had contributed that were vital due to the unspoken rules amongst Necromonger Nobles and yet without Riddick's keen instincts and will to survive they wouldn't have been able to pull it all together to make sure they caught the one they believed responsible.

Dame Vaako.

It would start with this little formal evening arranged by the Lord Marshal where they would announce that they were engaged to be married. They would arrive dressed in the best formal clothing, wearing the final courting gifts that signified that they were to be wed. It would also be a clear sign to the Dame that a divorce was heading her way pretty damn quick.

If they could play this right they could get her to strike again and catch and kill her. She simply wasn't worth the risk any more. Although the original reason why Riddick had allowed her to live had already become insignificant. Vaako was well aware of why she had been allowed to live and had remained his wife too, Riddick hadn't kept it a secret. She was his punishment for Kyra.

**_~*Flashback*~_ **

_The spiked podiums gone, Riddick looks over Kyra's body as they clean and prepare her body to be cremated, her ashes fed out into space. Since the day she had died the Furyan had not outwardly shown his grief but he had let his rage pulse through him and enjoyed taking it out on any that pushed his buttons. Zhylaw was dead and had not been allowed the traditional care of a passing Lord Marshal. Riddick had cast his body straight out into space instead of putting it into one of the tombs to be taken to the Threshold and the Underverse with the rest of the past Lord Marshals. He had punished one of the people responsible for Kyra's death. Next was Lord Vaako._

_But what to do with him? Even though it had only been a few short days since his rise to Lord Marshal, Riddick had found Vaako invaluable as an advisor and a soldier. So he wasn't going to kill him._

_That was when he overheard his Dame calling him every version of a coward, demanding that he challenge Riddick for the position of Lord Marshal and so on. Vaako's face told Riddick everything he needed to know. He hated the woman with every fibre of his being even if he had once tolerated her._

_Dame Vaako had even tried her own luck to seduce Riddick and when that had failed, attempted to kill him herself. Instead of killing her he had simply restrained her and ordered for Lord Vaako to be brought to his room. Upon arrival, Vaako had found his wife being hurled at him, her hands bound behind her back and gagged. "You did not kill her, My Lord? She attempted to take your life I do not believe I understand why you have allowed her to live."_

_"Because she is your punishment Vaako." Riddick growls and looks at the First Among. "Both of you will remain married until I agree to let you divorce. If one of you 'mysteriously' dies I'll kill the other and throw your bodies out the airlock."_

_Vaako and his Dame share a look of despair. This was worse than being killed right now and never being allowed to see the Underverse. "Yes, Lord Marshal. I apologise for my Wife's foolish behaviour."_

_Once the Dame had been taken back to their chambers, Vaako turns to Riddick and simply says; "My Lord forgive me but you've made a grave mistake in letting her live. I know my wife very well and she'll never be happy with the position I hold, she wants to be the Consort of the Lord Marshal. Whether that means seducing you or killing you to promote me. You should've killed her."_

**_~*End Flashback*~_ **

Riddick wished he had listened to his instincts and Vaako and had killed the Dame that day. _"I told you to ghost me..."_ his own voice rings in his head as he remembers Johns' mistake.

"Would you be overly displeased My Lord, if later tonight I tear those clothes completely off of you? Or would you prefer for them to stay intact for a future gathering?" Vaako comments to drag his Alpha out of his current train of thought. Yes, he too still thought that Riddick should've killed his Dame long ago but there was no point dwelling on it now. What was done was done. They had to work with what they had set up for themselves.

Smirking Riddick pulls his Mate close and nuzzles the crook of his neck. "Not even slightly, beautiful." He holds Vaako's hips and rubs his pelvis with his thumbs, pushing them under the silk shirt.

"Later." the First Among smirks and kisses his Alpha gently, stepping back and walks by his side as they make their way to the throne room. As they enter their hands link, fingers intertwined and make their way up to the throne. Vaako smiles politely, if somewhat forced, as people compliment him on his and Riddick's outfits and his hair blah blah blah.

Sitting down in the throne, Riddick watches as Vaako stands by his side, the Hounds surrounding them. All but Trouble and her pups were sat with them. As they had hoped, Dame Vaako approaches them and asks; "My Lord Marhsal and... my _Husband_... forgive me for asking but what is the occasion? Is there something you wish to inform us?"

"Well since you asked..." Vaako begins but is cut off by Riddick.

"Vaako and I are tyin' the knot." Riddick grins and pulls Vaako closer, pulling him down to sit on the throne with him. "Which means I give my permission for you two to divorce."

The Dame pales slightly but still spreads on her sickly sweet smile. "How wonderful My Lord. It really is a cause to celebrate then. Allow me to get us a drink to toast to this wonderful news."

"No need." Saal smiles just as falsely at the Dame, bringing over drinks for the two powerful men and one for himself. "Guess that means you'll be back on the market soon... Better hurry and find yourself a powerful husband. You haven't made too many friends recently have you Dame?"

Her eyes narrow and she says nothing, turning on her heel and leaving. Saal hands over the drinks and looks at them. "I made them as strong as possible because you're gonna need it... The Head Purifier told me to tell you that as this is your announcement of your engagement you two are going to need to uh, dance... together. Here. Tonight."

"Of course we are." Vaako sighs and looks at his drink, not noticing the small smirk that plays at Riddick's lips before he starts drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know I'm the worst, I try and update regularly I promise. I'm just incredibly lazy!   
> So Dame Vaako is going to make one last play for the throne... I think we all know how this is going to end. Ehehe.   
> You're all wonderful, beautiful people.


	20. Scent of a Vaako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 20: Dancing

Riddick smirked because he already knew this little detail. Vaako may reprimand his Mate and claim he didn't study the Necromonger way enough but he hadn't been sat on his ass doing nothing. He had asked Aereon and Toal many questions concerning marriage since the day Vaako had informed him that they were slowly being herded that way by the Purifiers and Nobles.

His mate had been right in that Riddick had secrets that Vaako would never have guessed about him. For instance, he knew about the fact that when they announced their engagement they would have to dance. So he had done some research and found a dance that he felt he would actually enjoy doing with Vaako and would suitable for them.

Taking Vaako's hand and nodding at Toal, they walk down to the centre of the room where everyone had moved to give them room to dance. The music begins to play and the First Among cocks an eyebrow at his Alpha. "Gotta keep you on your toes beautiful..." Riddick grins. "Find new ways to surprise ya."

Vaako of course knew most basic steps for dances, his Dame had forced him to learn so that he wouldn't show her up at the formal gatherings he was forced to attend. So when Riddick moves into a familiar position to lead him in an argentine tango Vaako's ebony eyebrows shoot up in shock. Of course Riddick would choose a dance that was all about passion and relied on perfect synchronisation of partners. Honestly he had always hated this dance because he could never seem to get on the same wavelength as his wife to perform particularly well at it.

But this wasn't his wife that was guiding him through the moves and leading him around the room, exuding passion, power and control. This was Riddick, his powerful Lord Marshal and Mate. The man he could fight seamlessly at the side of and work on instinct with him, neither having to say a word to each other most times.

Their bodies move perfectly together, some young Lords and Dames even fan themselves slightly at the pure unadulterated lust coming off the two men moving against and with each other on the floor, legs sliding against their bodies, chests pressing close. Even the look they shared was one that promised of pure pleasure.

Toal and Saal were currently making a bet with Scales and another Commander about whether or not the two men would even make it off the dance floor before they started tearing at each other.

Of course the Dame was furious seeing this and those who knew her and had seen her dance with Vaako before knew exactly what this meant about her marriage with him. It was a very prominent insult to the woman, proving that her marriage was well and truly over and that she was the one being replaced, she was the one who was being abandoned.

Stalking out of the room she decides to move things forward with her plan.

Riddick and Vaako share another smirk, noticing her leave but only just registering it. Their plan was working precisely as they had hoped. The song ends and Riddick can't help but tease his mate, pulling him close and dipping him.

Blood pumping, full of hormones and wonderful chemicals making Vaako too elated to care, the First Among doesn't resist and even hitches his leg around Riddick's thigh to balance properly and actually allow his Mate to dip him.

The Lords and Ladies applaud, and so do the few soldiers and Commanders that had attended the evening. It seemed they had impressed them. "My Lord Marshal, First Among Commanders, may I say how thrilled we are to hear that you two intend to go forward with your relationship and have dedicated to follow our ways, Lord Riddick." The new Head Purifier says bowing his head respectfully, actually looking truly impressed.

"Of course, if you'll excuse us briefly we need to check in on our Hounds and ensure they haven't destroyed our rooms. We will return right away." Vaako watches him leave and turns to Riddick. No one would question it, mainly because no one wanted to end up having to go try tell the Hounds what to do in their place because they'd just get eaten.

Riddick goes first, Vaako would wait until just the right moment to join his Mate. Pushing the chamber door open, Riddick's silver eyes travel over the _very_ naked form of Dame Vaako lying on his bed. Hmm, Vaako wouldn't be happy about that. He liked those silk sheets and now they were probably going to be burned because of her.

"I think you got the wrong room Dame..."

"You once called me beautiful My Lord... do you not still see me as such? Don't you want a soft woman's body to satisfy you in a way no man could truly?" she says moving to sit up and watch Riddick. "I know from personal experience that my husband is... barely even satisfactory in bed. Let me show you true satisfaction..."

Barking out a laugh, Riddick looks at her slim figure, knowing she had a weapon nearby. "You? You'd not survive one night in my bed... You're too soft Dame."

The Dame cries out as Vaako plunges his dagger into her back, having entered silently and Riddick managing to keep her attention on him. "Oh Selene... You were incredibly boring in bed. Sometimes I wondered how I actually got an erection then kept it up for you..." he twists the blade and pushes it deeper into her chest. "You never should've tried to take Riddick from me. By death or seduction."

Riddick walks up to them, ulak in hand and grabs her braid and slices her throat, killing her instantly. "Keep what you kill... You're really mine now Vaako."

Saal and a few servants enter to take the body away and clean the room, checking on the Lord Marshal and First Among briefly to ensure they weren't hurt.

Vaako feels Riddick's actions and words sink in finally. They had certainly come a long way since they had first started this strange relationship of theirs. And Riddick had a point. There was nothing to stop Riddick from marrying him now and Vaako truly would be his in every way possible. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.

Their week together had really helped progress their relationship although it had initially appeared to just be about sex. It had been about so much more. Even if they wouldn't be able to talk about it, they had their own way of developing their emotional side of their relationship.

Riddick walks over, sensing his Mate's turmoil and decides to hold off telling him about what Aereon had informed him on Furyan marriages and what he would have to do to finally solidify his bond with Vaako. Pulling on his braid to tilt his head up the Furyan pulls him into a deep kiss and strokes his cheek, grinning slightly. "The bitch is dead beautiful... You're all mine... shame about those sheets though..."

"Yes it is... I liked those silk ones. I guess we'll just have to ensure the next planet we invade has a silk trade." Vaako grins back, a great weight lifted from his mind now that his Dame was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: If you haven't watched the video of the two men dancing an Argentine Tango to el tango de roxanne go do so!   
> That's not to say that these two were dancing anything like that. No no in my mind it was more along the lines of either the tango from Scent of a Woman (which the chapter is named after) or the femshep/garrus tango from the Citadel DLC.  
> A big thank you to all that have commented and reviewed and left Kudos and stuff you guys are awesome and keep me pushing myself to write.


	21. Making Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 21: Cooking/Baking

Everything had returned to normal back on Basilica now that Dame Vaako was dead and everyone was fairly happy with the progress Lord Vaako and the Lord Marshal were making with their relationship. They were heading to the next system to attack having recently conquered a system and stocked up on soldiers, nobles and supplies.

Trouble and her pups were now walking around the Basilica freely too. A new change as well was the addition of some children on board the ships. They were too young to actually be converted yet but they would once old enough, as their parents were. Riddick would not let the children be killed. He was an animal, not a monster like Zhylaw.

Toal had actually found himself a new wife from among the new nobles. A beautiful dark skinned woman with tribal tattoos and a baby of a few months old. The Father had died when she was in the early stages of pregnancy and was thrilled to have such a high ranking husband and Toal was admittedly devoted to the child. Vaako was pleased to see that the changes being made to the fleet were having a positive effect.

Visiting his friend and new family, Vaako was delighted to discover that the Dame could make a dish he had not had in many many years but was one of his favourites. As such he had asked if she would be willing to teach him how to make it. Since the Dame Vaako incident the First Among had become even more cautious with their food and barely let anyone other than himself or Riddick make food for themselves.

"Of course I can teach you Lord Vaako." Dame Toal's beautifully accented voice purrs out. "I was unaware the soldiers knew how to cook."

"Well some campaigns can take longer than others and although we are resilient we can only go so long without food. It's necessary for survival to know the basics." Vaako shrugs. "Then as you marry or climb higher ranks it becomes, according to my ex-dame, a necessity to know the more complex dishes so that when they have other nobles around for dinner parties we don't embarrass ourselves."

Dame Toal raises a delicate and tattooed eyebrow at that. "Your ex-wife sounds lazy and vain. She is dead now, yes?"

"Yes of course." Vaako smirks slightly. "Have you not met our Lord Marshal?"

They continue to talk comfortably as she teaches Vaako to make the dish as well as a few other little things, Vaako teaching her about the way of Necromongers and other things that the other Nobles will most likely expect from her now that she is the Dame of the Second Among Commanders. "But I do not wish to just be a noble." the Dame admits as they sit and wait for the food to cook. "I was from a warrior tribe, I am a warrior. My skills are valuable to the fleet. As for my child, he can be left in the care of another."

Sipping his wine thoughtfully, Vaako takes her words into consideration. Zhylaw had always been highly bigoted. The Purifiers had always been instructed to send the strongest looking men through to be trained as Soldiers, those deemed 'weaker' were sent to become Nobles and Concubines and servants. Women were never selected to be trained as Soldiers. He wondered briefly why that was, after all the First Among had met many women who would've made fierce soldiers. "You raise a very good point Dame Toal. I'll talk to the Lord Marshal about it this evening, to see if we can have the women sent for soldier training too and find someone to watch the children we now have on board."

"You... Thank you, Lord Vaako." Dame Toal bows her head with respect then takes the food out of the oven. "I did not expect to be taken seriously, if I am entirely honest with you."

Vaako just waves it off then goes over to the cot where her son had just woken and was crying for attention. Picking him up gently, Vaako allows himself to be swept up in the scent and feelings that wash over him and holds him close. He rocks him gently until he settles then joins the Dame again. "Your son is beautiful, Dame."

"My Husband and I are still trying to find a name for him. He is excited to be the one to teach him to fight and the ways of our people." She smiles softly, her features changing to a softer expression as her eyes land on her child. "I know that many of the older Nobles look down on us and believe my child should have been slaughtered as you used to but I am eternally grateful to Riddick that he did not."

Toal returns from training and takes the babe from Vaako gently and eagerly, kissing his wife softly and chastely. Vaako leaves them knowing that the Dame would have much to tell her husband about what they had discussed during the day.

Arriving back at their own rooms, Vaako gets to work on making dinner for himself and Riddick, aware that his Mate would be in and out of meetings for a while longer yet.

It is whilst the food is cooking and Vaako is washing up that Riddick returns and stealthily creeps up behind him, pinning him against the sink and begins to run his hands up under the front of his shirt and stroke his stomach and nipples. Vaako stops what he's doing and tips his head back slightly, gasping when Riddick takes that as an invitation to pinch the sensitive nubs and bite at his neck. "You do this every time I am at the sink Riddick... Why?"

"Because you're trapped... can't go anywhere." Riddick grins and steps away as the timer goes off so Vaako can take the food out. "You smell different..." processing the scent, the Furyan soon works out what it was that was different. "So what does Toal's wife and ankle biter look like?"

Taking the food out and dishing it up, Vaako looks at his Mate, recalling what he had decided to talk to him about. "She's very striking and beautiful. So is the baby. He's... I don't believe I've ever held something so precious before in my life. Except for our Princess' babies that is." He adds as Trouble settles next to him and nudges his hand with her heavy armoured head looking for an ear scratch. "Although I believe our system for choosing soldiers needs to change, My Lord. Many of the women we bring aboard are not even offered the oppurtunity to become women. Dame Toal for example was from a warrior tribe not too different from your own people. She would be invaluable to us as a soldier. We could definitely find a few people willing to watch the children for the Mothers that wish to join our ranks too."

"I had noticed there were no women soldiers... kept forgettin' to ask why." Riddick admits and takes his food. "I'll make sure to bring it up tomorrow."

"I was not aware that you had more meetings tomorrow. Did you not finish everything today?" Vaako frowns as they sit down and eat together.

Riddick shakes his head. "I re-arranged my schedule. Needed to talk to breezy today." Aereon had requested to talk to him and had re-arranged his schedule for him as she wanted to spend most of the day informing Riddick of what was going to happen over the course of the next few months in concern with his Marriage to Vaako and then the trip to the Threshold. "Besides, need you in my meetings don't I?"

"Yes or we'd have to replenish our ranks far more often with the way you cut through them in the first few months of taking the throne." Vaako laughs and doesn't ask what he had needed to speak to the Elemental about, if he needed to know Riddick would have told him. Besides it was likely to do with his Furyan heritage, so nothing for Vaako to actually be concerned about. "We should have another Poker night soon. Invite the new Dames to join us as well. I think it'd be amusing to see what Dame Toal would want if she won a round."

Riddick laughs loudly at that. "Yeah yeah. That's why you wanna play again. Not 'cause of what happened last time." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So our internet went down and won't be fixed until tomorrow but luckily I still get internet on my phone so I am uploading from my phone when I can until the internet gets fixed!  
> Seriously thanks to everyone who follows/favourited/bookmarked this story and has left kudos/reviews/comments or is simply just reading this story of mine! It wouldn't be anything without you guys.


	22. Establishing a Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 22: In battle side by side

As Necromongers there were many battles that Riddick, as the Lord Marshal, and Vaako, as the First Among Commanders, would have to fight together.

Unlike their usual battles, this one was slightly different as it was of a more political nature than physical this time around. They were preparing to attack the next system when Riddick decides to bring up the bullshit with the way the people are sorted into different tracks before they've been tested to see what their abilities would make them best suited for.

"A few new soldiers will be joinin' Vaako and I... we've been trainin' them personally." Riddick says his voice shocking some of the Commanders who were used to the Furyan just standing there silently.

Vaako steps in at this point. "Also when the converts are brought on board to receive the mark of the Necromonger they will not be divided off into the usual groups as has been done before. As was rightly pointed out to the Lord Marshal and myself there are many Women that are sent straight to be concubines or nobles without their skills being tested."

Dame Toal enters at this point with her other female soldiers she had been training with Vaako and Riddick, adorned in specially made and fitted Necromonger armour, the breast plate slightly more reinforced with a different pattern along the shoulders. "I believe you've all met Dame Toal before, the newest Commander to join our ranks."

The head purifier steps forward, frowning. "My Lord Marshal, do you not believe you should have spoken with myself and the other purifiers first before changing the rules as such? We could have offered much guidance and information on-"

"Do you know how easily I can replace you?" Riddick turns to look at the Purifier, bored and with very little patience to deal with their shit right now. "Suck it up or you'll lose a few parts."

Dame Toal had already moved in this time and now had a dagger at his throat. "You dare to question our Lord Marshal?" She was just as intimidating and radiated power like her husband. The Purifier would never stand a chance against her in a physical fight so he backs down, bowing and apologising whilst calculating silently on how to level the field.

The First Among however knew that there was going to be trouble with this, after all Riddick was changing a lot very quickly. And it was understandable why. They were being pushed much more insistently towards marriage with every day that passed and once they were married then the course would be set for the Threshold were Riddick would pass through and come back as something else.

That was what worried the Furyan although he had only admitted (although only in so many words, Vaako had to infer the worry rather than be outright told so) so to his Mate. No matter what, nothing would convince him he needed to be purified however. Aereon had already told Riddick what he needed to do as his own ritual before passing through the Threshold.

Unlike their first campaigns together, the Furyan and his Mate had begun to work together in battle, fighting side by side rather than competing on who was the better killer. Since they had been behaving as such, Aereon had been watching from the sidelines more as well, curious to observe the two men working as one, bodies moving instinctively as the other needed. Sometimes Riddick would use Vaako as a weapon and sometimes Vaako would use Riddick. It was seamless, or as near as damnit without a telepathic link, the way they co-ordinated their moves and attacks and yet they barely said a word the whole time.

Watching them again with their new female squad, Aereon can't help but chuckle quietly to herself as she hears one of the soldiers guarding her comment on how watching the two men fight reminded her of how two people move during sex. Honestly she had to agree, if for no other reason than that was a perfect way for the Furyans to be described. As fierce as they are in bed as the battlefield. Not that she knew first hand but she had met many Furyans and many Furyan Mates in her time. It also gave her hope for the future, that perhaps Riddick and his Mate could change the Necromongers as it was definitely clear that Riddick was an incredibly powerful Alpha Furyan and his Mate was definitely made for him.

Rolling to dodge an attack, Vaako smirks as the timing is perfect once again and a wave of blood just misses him as Riddick slashes open the man's throat, arterial spray narrowly missing the Furyan as well.

With a firm tug, pulling Vaako to his feet they press their backs to each other and continue to dodge and attack, feigning hits to hit one of the others' attackers. It was something they had perfected without ever truly practicing it. Although Vaako's mind ends up following a similar train of thought as Aereon's on how similar their instinctive movements in battle were to their movements in bed. Except Vaako knew there was a difference.

Fighting and killing was fun, certainly, the two men enjoyed the rush of adrenaline and how their body prepared for a fight but the state of mind was completely different. Here they were fairly mindless, attacking on instinct and relying on senses and nothing else, whereas they were both very much mentally _there_ when they had sex. Relying on each other, on the other to give certain unspoken signals or very rarely a spoken one, never a hundred percent certain without their reassurance. There was none of that hesitation on the battlefield, if they hesitated they died.

The two men stick around for the collection of converts to ensure that they weren't split up into different groups before sent off to be purified. Normally they never bothered to stick around, they would head straight off to go burn up the last remnants of adrenaline and hormones pumping through their bodies. Dame Toal stands guard with her Husband, the Second Among feeling rather proud of how strong his wife had proven herself today to his comrades who had doubted her.

"Remember Purifier, I want to see _all_ capable of being soldiers at training. Not just men." Riddick growls, his threat still very much in the Head Purifier's mind. He nods stiffly and gets to work.

Content that the man wasn't going to make his move any time soon, the two men retreat back to their room to celebrate another successful campaign as they usually did. But with most of the adrenaline burned off it wasn't as hurried or fierce. Armour discarded, Riddick and Vaako move close and kiss softly, sensually, hands roaming over each other and pulling their shirts off swiftly but not tearing at each other.

Riddick runs his hands up Vaako's stomach, his hands settling so he can rub his nipples until they harden, making his Mate groan deeply and arch under the touch. Kissing down his throat and nipping, leaving small marks in his wake, the Furyan moves down to lick one nub then the other, pinching the one nothing being stimulated with his tongue and teeth. "You know beautiful... I bet you'd really scream for me if you had one of these pierced..." he emphasises his point by pinching the bud slightly harder.

Moaning loudly, Vaako flushes slightly and runs his hands over his head. "Tell you what Riddick... find someone trustworthy and clean to do it and I will... if you really want me to have it."

Growling slightly, Riddick pushes Vaako back onto their bed and strips them off completely, pressing their bodies together. Both men groan as their erections press together. Hooking his legs around Riddick's thighs, Vaako lies back and lets whatever noises to pass his lips as his Mate strokes their hard cocks together, his other hand prepping him slowly and moving two fingers in and out with ease.

Satisfied that Vaako is ready they move again so they're both sat upright, the First Among in his Mate's lap, lowering himself onto Riddick's cock which the Furyan guides in gently. Hands braced on the broad tanned shoulders, they move together slowly, hips rocking together in a perfect motion to hit his prostate with every deep thrust.

Vaako moves a hand down to stroke himself in time with the thrusts but Riddick growls and moves them, pinning Vaako down onto the bed beneath him, still buried deep in him. Kissing him softly he looks into Vaako's eyes and conveys silently what he wants from his Mate, wondering if Aereon was right.

He wasn't sure how but Vaako could tell just from looking into Riddick's silver eyes what he wanted and moves his hand back up to Riddick's hard, muscled back and digs his nails in slightly as he receives deep hard thrusts as a reward for his good behaviour.

A swell of something Riddick couldn't put his finger on fills his chest as Vaako understands his silent message and can't help but try even harder to ensure his Mate's pleasure. Vaako too was feeling something he couldn't quite name as Riddick rewards him for doing what he requested. It makes him entirely unable to stop the pure sinful filth that falls from his lips as Riddick continues to fuck into him, driving his Alpha on even more.

Riddick climaxes first, filling Vaako with his seed, hips thrusting erratically as he rides it out and pushes his Mate over with him at the end. They lie together in a sweaty mess and share tired soft kisses, hands massaging each other's muscles that they could reach. _No, they've got it wrong Riddick._ Vaako muses with a yawn. _This is far better and much more reliant on our understanding of each other than fighting will ever be._

 _Ain't that the truth Beautiful..._ Riddick's mind responds to Vaako's, brushing against his Mate's gently.

Vaako may or may not have flailed out of bed, not minding his knees or elbows as he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Completely forgot to mention in the last chapter but the whole washing up thing was something that actually happened with me and Alice (hello baby! :3) the other day and I decided to add it pretty much word for word to the story lol and I forgot to give her credit for it.   
> Hope you enjoyed chapter 22!


	23. The Truth is Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 23: Arguing

Riddick manages to just react in time so he doesn't get hurt by Vaako's flailing. Grabbing his boxers, Vaako puts them on quickly then turns to his Alpha, eyes wide, heart beating hard in his chest. "You're a _telepath?!_ "

"No." Riddick puts on his trousers sans underwear, standing up to face him, bracing himself for the oncoming argument. "You are. The purifications have dampened your ability though..."

"And you thought instead of talking to me like I'm a _person_ you'd just probe my mind back?!" Vaako was furious, he didn't like surprises at the best of times or secrets. And it was evident that Riddick had been holding onto this information for a while. "How precisely did you even find out about this if I was unaware of it?"

Going to his desk Riddick takes out a datapad with all the information that had been recorded on all the high ranking Necromongers on the fleet. "It was in this." he throws it to Vaako. "I had a hunch too it's why I've ensured you haven't been purified since."

Reading through the datapad, Vaako feels the blood drain from his face and his stomach churns. This pad had his entire life written down on it, including what he no longer could remember due to the old conversion process which they no longer used. Zhylaw had also changed the purifications slightly when he became Lord Marshal, but he was not Marshal at the time that Vaako had been converted.

There was a very detailed account of what had happened when Vaako had been found on his home planet and brought for conversion, how he had killed several men with his telepath abilities and due to the sheer power he had with his ability the Lord Marshal of the time had simply had the Quasi-Dead seal it inside his own head, unable to use it due to not remembering how or the fact that he had the ability at all.

"Look at the planet you came from Vaako." Riddick says gently, not wanting to spook his Mate anymore than he already was. "Not the planet you were found on, your birth planet."

Scrolling down Vaako throws the pad away from him and glares at Riddick. "You _knew_. This whole time you _knew and you didn't tell me_. This... _This_ is why you picked me, isn't it?!"

"Beautiful-"

"No! Get. Out." Vaako cuts him off and tenses up in a fighting stance. Riddick tries to reach out to his mate with his mind and has to stop himself from wincing when Vaako throws up a mental barrier and practically throws Riddick out of his head. "Stay out of my head!" Trouble, sensing Vaako's severe distress moves to his side and growls at Riddick. Mischief stays with the pups and stays out of the confrontation. Riddick was their Alpha, yes, but Vaako was linked to his Mate and he wouldn't fight her. If she wanted to defend him, he wouldn't get involved.

With a growl, the Furyan turns on his heel, grabbing his shirt and goggles as he does before heading down to Vaako's old rooms which were still being cleared out of Dame Vaako's belongings before they moved a new Lord into it.

Sitting down on the bed the First Among puts his head between his knees and tries to breathe deeply as panic surges inside him, making him unable to draw breath properly as well as threatening to make him puke or pass out at any second.

Furya. He was Furyan too. Just like the previous Head Purifier, he had been conditioned so perfectly by the Necromongers that he would never had risen up against Zhylaw. They were kept alive for that reason alone. But then he wasn't an Alpha like they were. He was something else. Alphas got the insane endurance, stamina and eyeshine. Vaako was strong yes but his endurance and stamina were nowhere near as high as Riddick's and he didn't have the eyeshine either.

But he had his telepathy, his incredible tactical skills and skills fighting, able to master any weapon he picked up just like Riddick. Like the Alpha he shared the ability of connecting with animals and asserting their dominance. Yes he could see some of the connections but it didn't stop it from being shocking and almost unbelievable.

The worst part was that Riddick had known this whole time. He had known and had gone behind his back to slowly reveal it instead of just telling Vaako and showing him this datapad before. It was far too similar to how his ex-Dame used to behave for Vaako to feel comfortable.

Picking the pad back up again Vaako decides to sit and read through the whole thing as well as looking into Riddick's files to see what else he had been hiding from him. Especially in those meetings with Aereon. If nothing had been recorded then he would go find the elemental and ask her himself.

She wasn't a Necromonger, she would have no reason to keep Riddick's secrets. He wasn't her Lord Marshal after all.

 

**_FILE NUMBER: 2099183 'THE TELEPATH'_ **

_**NAME: SIBERIUS VAAKO** _   
_**RACE: FURYAN** _   
_**PLANET TAKEN: AMORA V** _   
_**NOTES ON CONVERT: The Furyan has already succeeded in killing three of the strongest men in Commander Zhylaw's squad, two of which he did so with his telepathic abilities. The Head Purifier recommends sending him to the Quasi-Dead to have his abilities sealed rather than utilised as this level of telepathic ability is nothing we have encountered before. As such, with his full abilities he may be able to overcome the purifications and use them against the Lord Marshal.** _

**_We have also noted that for a Furyan cycle, the man (although appearing to be in his 20s) is still considered a child by their standards, barely into adolescence. If allowed to mature he may become too strong to handle._ **

 

Vaako takes a deep breath as he reads the notes and notices that it had been edited fairly recently, Aereon had decided to add some notes of her own it seems. However hers was recorded in audio format, rather than written down. So he hits play and strokes Trouble and the pups as they curl up with him.

_"As Vaako has been purified heavily in the many, many years he had been aboard the Necromonger fleet his Furyan cycle stopped entirely and he has not quite finished maturing. Whilst he may be seen as an adult in the eyes of others and can function seemingly as one, he is in fact far from one at all. Should Riddick continue on the path he started on when he first met the young man on Helion Prime then he will have to find a way to get him to stop being purified. They cannot Mate properly as Furyan's and bond until Vaako reaches Maturity and awakens his abilities, just as Riddick would have been unable to had his Alpha abilities not been awoken. If Riddick attempts to go through the Threshold with an incomplete bond to Vaako and having not returned to their birth planet in their own pilgrimage to reconnect with the Furyan energy, they will die."_

Pausing the recording, Vaako sits and pets the Hounds to let the information sink in so he can process it properly. Taking a deep breath he realises he may have overreacted slightly in throwing Riddick out. Still, how else was he supposed to react to discovering such a big piece of information about himself. But he conceded that he would need to apologise to Riddick about having a go at him for stopping his purifications. He could understand how it would be difficult to actually talk to him about it and persuade him otherwise. Didn't stop him from being mad about him keeping the whole Furyan thing a secret and his telepathic abilities. Once more he hits play to listen to the last half.

_"Whereas Vaako is just entering the adolescent stage, Riddick seems to be about half way through, almost at full maturity. Hence his short temper, playful attitude towards fighting and his disinterest in anything that doesn't involve him. Although Vaako's influence does seem to be changing this." There is a slight shuffling sound as Aereon moves in the room before returning to the pad once more. "What is also interesting with Vaako is that his abilities are usually only seen in female furyans however his may have arisen due to several factors of which are unknown to us. One of his parents may have been from one of the more sensitive planets, causing these traits to arise in him regardless of his sex. It changes nothing about the bonding rite however, in order for the two men to be true Mates, bonded for all eternity, Vaako must rediscover his telepathic abilities and be allowed to go through his hormonal cycles."_

Putting the pad away for now, Vaako curls up in bed with the Hounds and decides to sleep on this new information before going to Riddick to talk to him about it all. He also makes a note to speak to Aereon himself about how exactly he can completely destroy the mental wall the Quasi-Dead built to conceal his abilities.

On the other side of the ship Riddick was practically destroying the training room, having changed his mind on getting some sleep. He was angry, but not at Vaako. At himself. He had no idea how to deal with this sort of shit or how to make it up to Vaako. His Mate was right, he shouldn't have hidden information like this from him. It was unfair. And Vaako had reacted much better than he had when his abilities had kicked in. When his eyeshine had developed he nearly killed the innocent man who had patched him up in Prison, believing that he had done something to his eyes.

Riddick stops what he's doing and leaves the training room, heading to Aereon's room to talk to the elemental. Perhaps she could tell Riddick more about his people and how they worked. Perhaps then he would know how to make it up to Vaako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I was so looking forward to writing this chapter :3  
> So I noticed it's pretty popular to make Vaako a Telepath and of a race compatible with Furyan's and whatnot and decided to jump on the bandwagon except I've made him Furyan cause why not.  
> Let me know what you think, is Vaako right to be so pissed? What do you think Riddick is going to do to get Vaako to forgive him?


	24. Come and Get Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 24: Making Up

It was strange, this desire to please Vaako and apologise to him, to want to be on his good side again. It was not something that the Alpha had ever experienced before. Usually people wanted to get on his good side, or at least enough so that he didn't kill them. This burning desire to make things right with Vaako was unusual for him and he didn't like it. But he could worry about that another time. He had work to do if he wanted to settle things with his Mate.

"You really love him, huh?" Saal asks, having been made privvy to this new information that the Lord Marshal and First Among had fallen out.

"Love?" Riddick turns and smirks faintly. "I don't think Vaako and I could ever apply that word to what we have... too sentimental... too sweet."

Shrugging, Saal sits up and plays with his dagger. "Love isn't sweet or sentimental. It's a bitch that likes to fuck you over, mess with your head and make you feel stuff you never wanted to feel about another person. That can most definitely be applied to you two. You might not be all gooey and sickeningly sweet and shit but it's definitely love man." He laughs and pats him on the back. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

"It's not bad news it's just pointless." Riddick was still smirking. "Call it whatever you want, doesn't matter to me. All I know is, Vaako's mine and I'm his. End of story."

"Yeah maybe for you." the Commander says thoughtfully, still playing with his dagger. "But Vaako is a Necromonger. Yeah I know what you said about his past but that doesn't matter. Not at this particular moment. You wanna make things right? Gotta do it the Necro way not the Furyan. We like our labels, everything to be clear cut and defined. Vaako might need you to put a label on the feelings between you two."

Growling, Riddick grabs the dagger from him and looks at it. He knew he had a point which was why he was unhappy. Riddick doesn't do talking about feelings and shit. That just wasn't for him. He accepted what his instincts told him. But he could accept that that wasn't the case for his Mate, that maybe regardless of what he wanted his Mate might be in desperate need of knowing exactly what they are. "Damn... I hate it when you're right."

"So does everyone." Saal grins. "It's why it's awesome bein' me!"

On the other side of the Basilica, Vaako was sat talking with Aereon, finding out more about his abilities and his hormonal cycle. Ever the keen learner, Vaako quickly absorbed the information. Aereon was pleased to see at least one of the Furyan's leading this ship of killers was interested in listening to what she had to say. "So... I feel that we should address the matter of making a pilgrimage back to Furya, although all maps have been destroyed along with all records of it I do still recall how to get the planet, because if we don't Riddick will die going through the Threshold."

"Yes, your cycles are incomplete. Returning to your birth planets and filling your bodies for the first time in your lives with Furyan energy." Aereon watches Vaako carefully, aware that he and Riddick were not on good terms at this very moment. "I have it on good word that a female Furyan will be ready to meet us there when you two need to go through your rites of passage." She sits down next to him, still watching and calculating. "Forgive me for intruding on your personal life Siberius but I understand that you and Richard are not on good terms at the moment. It is because he hid this information from you, am I correct?"

"That is inconsequential right now Elemental. I am here to learn more of my birth planet and abilities as well as what to expect in the next few months. Not to talk about my private life." Vaako picks up one of the books and begins to flick through it. "Now I believe I raised a more important topic. Why do we need to complete our cycle and be full of Furyan energy?"

"Much like normal humans cannot pass through the Threshold without heavy purification. Your bodies will not be strong enough. Riddick will rely heavily on you, as his Mate, to help him through the ordeal. Although only Riddick will go through the Threshold, both of you will change. The bond between you two will ensure that." Aereon watches as Vaako stands.

Putting the book aside, Vaako nods. "Okay then. I'll have the fleet head straight for Furya. Contact this woman of yours and ensure she will be there waiting for us. The sooner we get this done, the better. The very moment that we are married the fleet will head for the Threshold. We do not have long."

"Of course, however you won't be able to complete your rite of passage into adulthood with Riddick unless you are both working as one again. You must go talk to him." Aereon insists. "I say this not to pry into your private life but as a warning, if you two do not resolve this issue before we reach the planet neither of you will survive the rite or the bonding process."  

Nodding, Vaako leaves and gives the orders to a Soldier to set course for a specific set of coordinates. It was beginning to make sense why he had never forgotten the location of this planet now. He needed to speak to Riddick and have everything out between the two of them so they could get everything out in the open and resolve it. Riddick may not like talking about his feelings, and honestly Vaako was just as emotionally stunted as his Mate but today he needed to vent. Today he needed everything to just be defined for the two of them.

They soon end up finding each other then head to the training room just in case their discussion got a tad heated and have Saal guard the doors once they kick everyone out. They needed their privacy.

"We need to get everything out in the open now Riddick. We can't keep going on like this, not talking about a damn thing in our relationship. Trusting our instincts and accepting them got us this far but if we're going to go any further then I need more. I need some fucking communication here Riddick." Vaako says tiredly, not wanting to argue with his Mate anymore. He had barely slept last night, not used to the big bed without his Mate wrapped around him.

Riddick nods and sighs and swallows his pride knowing exactly what he had to say even if it was unusual for him to speak about such things. "I love you beautiful... I love you in a way that isn't written about in songs or fairytales... But I do. I didn't tell you about Furya and the bondin' and shit because... well 'cause I panicked. Breezy dumped all that shit on me and I can't lose you like I lost Kyra." _And Carolyn._ "I'm... I'm sorry." Riddick goes to him and looks into his eyes, conveying all the emotions he had hidden now laid bare for Vaako to read and opens up his mind allowing his Mate to see for himself.

And Vaako instinctively responds, gently probing and feeling the rush of emotions fill him that Riddick had experienced. The fear, the grief, the love. All there. "I... Riddick..."

 _I'm sorry. Vaako... My beautiful Mate._ Riddick sends and kisses him softly.

Vaako kisses back and wraps his arms around his neck. _I forgive you. I, I love you too Riddick. But keep anything this important from me again and I'll kick your ass through the Threshold myself._

Riddick laughs and holds his Mate close. _Fair enough beautiful. We good?_

 _Yes Riddick, everything is fine between us now. I've had them set our course for Furya so we can get this over and done with... I was mad at you Riddick for being a giant idiot. I don't want you to die unless I'm the one killing you, for being a giant idiot in the first place._ Vaako strokes his cheek softly, adapting to communicating with his Mate like this fairly easily. In fact it was the missing link in their relationship, what Vaako had needed, it was communication on a whole new level because Riddick would not even need to speak he could simply show Vaako how he felt.

Although the First Among was going to need to learn how to block some of Riddick's emotions because he wasn't sure he'd be able to work if he could constantly feel Riddick's lust pouring directly into his body, as he was currently doing. _You know beautiful... I don't think I've taken you in here yet... have I?_

 _I can't recall at this exact moment Riddick... Just fuck me... I can't..._ Vaako couldn't handle all the desire and lust filling his senses, Riddick's was so much more raw and untamed than what he was used to feeling. He needed to be fucked by his Alpha and he needed it now.

Stripping off quickly they come together in a clash of teeth and tongues, kissing and nipping each other. Pushing his Mate down onto all fours, Riddick growls and positions himself behind him, sending to him to see if this was how he wanted to be taken, like they had all those months ago on their last day of their week of sex.

Vaako simply sends all his desperate desire and need back to Riddick and cries out when Riddick starts pushing his hard cock inside him. It didn't hurt as much now Riddick was in his mind to take some of the pain from him. His body able to relax at the intrusion with most of the pain gone.

It takes a few minutes but eventually with Riddick taking Vaako's pain for him, he manages to push all the way in to his hot, tight hole. _How do you want this beautiful... long and slow?_

 _That better be a fucking joke Riddick..._ Vaako growls aloud, moving his hips slightly and tightening his muscles around him. _Fuck me, hard._

That was all the encouragement Riddick needed. Pulling almost all the way out he thrusts back in hard, almost pushing Vaako forward along the mats and continues to thrust like this, hard, fast and deep. He changes angle until he hits a spot in his Mate that _really_ had him screaming. With the way things were going Vaako wouldn't even have to have his cock touched to cum harder than he had ever before.

Riddick was unable to control himself at all, riding the high of the pure pleasure surging through the two of them, passing both their pleasure through the link to each other and sharing the passion building between the two of them.

When they cum, it's together for the first time since they had started having sex together. Their minds coming together as one as they both ride out their orgasms, only returning to their own bodies as they come down from their high.

Outside, Saal was blushing furiously, still guarding the door and having heard their _extremely loud_ round of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this chapter got written fairly quickly due to the fact that WingsOfShadow sat next to me whining like a dog and staring at me until I started writing. Thank her.  
> Plus my good friend also threatened me via text to keep writing.  
> Aren't I lucky.   
> So I saw Guardians of the Galaxy (twice) and now have the Awesome Mix on my iTunes. Guess what I listened to whilst I wrote this! Ehe.   
> I couldn't leave this chapter smutless, it isn't making up unless there is make up sex!


	25. This isn't a Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 25: Gazing into each other's eyes

Taking a small team down to Furya the fleet remains in the system but nowhere near Furya itself, after all Aereon had warned that they may end up having to stay for more than just a few days. Plus Riddick didn't want the Necromongers on his home world again. Neither did Vaako.

The squad is made up of Dame Toal, Saal, 4 of their soldiers, Aereon, Vaako, Riddick and the Hounds. Including Trouble and her pups. They were much bigger now, almost fully grown.

Vaako breathes in the air, feeling his body almost rejuvenate itself from being back on the planet's surface. He was tingling all over, it felt like he'd been unknowingly running on half battery the whole time, and landing here had begun to recharge him.

Riddick had felt something similar before, but in a much more concentrated amount than this. When he had received the eyeshine and on Crematoria. They all knew what this was for them, being back on the planet even if it was dying, a husk of what it once was, it still supported the life it had brought into the universe. Furyan energy was seeping into their very beings.

Aereon leads them over to a large building, still practically burned out from the last time Necromongers were here. "This is where we will meet Han'ir." The Soldiers settle in and set up camp whilst Dame Toal and Saal scout the building and area out. Vaako and Riddick stay close to Aereon, waiting to meet this Furyan woman of hers. "I met her on a planet you invaded as Lord Marshal, Riddick." Vaako had zoned out and missed some of the conversation, it seemed. "Otherwise I would have contacted her instead of setting the bounty on your head. However I think we can both agree that it worked out for the best, with the results being as they are."

The doors open and a woman appearing to roughly be the same age as Aereon walks in, her hair pulled back into dark braids, silver streaked through her dark hair. There was a strange power around her that even the soldiers could feel coming from her.

"Aereon, my friend. I believe you found some young men who need my help to become adults. Would these be them?" Riddick and Vaako had their backs turned to the doors and neither had turned to face her yet. When Vaako does turn around and sees the woman he feels something tug in his mind, trying to claw its way to the surface. He had seen this woman before. Evidently the woman recalled Vaako better than he did her however as her face goes pale and she stares at the First Among in shock. "S-Siberius? That... it can't be... You... You..."

"Do I know you, Woman?" Vaako didn't like being left in the dark.

Recovering slightly, Han'ir shakes her head slightly and goes to the men. "You will remember soon Siberius, my friend. And I am so sorry for what I will have to do to you." He could feel her mind brushing against his, simply having a look, so to speak, at the mental barrier that had been erected by the Quasi-Dead. She turns to Riddick and Aereon. "To be able to pass the rite and become adults, I will have to remove all mental barriers in your minds that have been erected. Siberius' will be more difficult as his were done to make him forget his true self, yours however..." Her mind presses against Riddick's. "You young man, have them to protect you. They were put up by someone like myself or Siberius. A Furyan telepath. I see some have been taken down already... Interesting."

She leads them through to one of the bedrooms and has Riddick sit down with Vaako lying on a bed beside him. After explaining that this would be because the flood of memories and abilities that would return to the men could be overwhelming. However Riddick had already recovered the majority of his so it shouldn't be too bad. Vaako on the other hand... She begins with Riddick.

It was strange letting someone other than Vaako into his mind but Riddick did as he was told, and feels a few memories return to him, fairly insignificant ones. Just filling the blanks for him, his body on the other hand, felt stronger than ever before. Then it was Vaako's turn.

Han'ir looks at him apologetically before taking his hand and closing her eyes as she begins to work systematically until all the barriers the Quasi-Dead had built fall down. It had taken hours and Riddick only had an inkling that something had happened when Vaako screamed in pure pain.

Vaako could barely keep up with all the memories flicking up to the forefront of his mind, demanding to be remembered.

_Siberius laughs as his Father picks him up and tickles him, about five years old, his Mother watching with a fond smile. "Boys enough of that now it's time to eat." She was a Furyan, a beautiful proud warrior with long braids reaching her waist. His Father was from a nearby system, a telepath although admittedly not as strong as his Mother but powerful enough. Their minds all link briefly, love spreading through the three of them._

_Siberius was older now, about ten years old, playing and laughing with a young girl roughly the same age. She was a Furyan too. A friend. "Si! That's not fair! Your mind is stronger than mine!"  
"Tough Han'ir! That's the rules!" Siberius laughs and sticks his tongue out at her. _ The memory jumps forward slightly. _They sit together in the grass, braiding each other's hair as they had seen the adults do. It was a sign of affection and all their telepaths wore them. "One day I'm going to be as powerful as an Alpha. I can do it Han'ir."_

_About half a decade later and Siberius can only scream as he watches his Parents killed in front of him, the links going silent as they die, their minds leaving their bodies permanently. "Oh you pretty boy... You're gonna make us very rich." The Merc sneers as he pulls Siberius to their ship by his braids. They were wearing pretty strong disrupts, even he couldn't get past them to kill them. This group obviously knew what they were doing and had come prepared. Tied up in the back of the ship, Siberius gleans from the conversation the Mercs have that he was being sold to some weirdo on Amora V that liked to keep people like him as pets, to show them off to his other rich weirdo friends. If he didn't have the bit in his mouth Siberius knew he'd be sick. He was Furyan, not some animal to be poked and stared at. Yet that was exactly what was going to happen._

_Now a fit, strapping young man at 20 years old, Siberius found himself getting unwanted attention from his Master's guests. His body was covered in lean muscle, his braids kept neat and long down his back. However there was nothing he could do, not with the disrupt buried deep inside the top of his spine that filled his body with various drugs too, keeping him pliant.  
Then one morning it was gone and the planet was being attacked by strong warriors dressed in intimidating armour. But Siberius was free now and instantly lashes out as one of the Soldiers grabs him by his hair, cutting most of it off. With his telepathy back he manages to kill two of them by severing their minds from their bodies and proceeds to kill a third with his bare hands before he finds himself surrounded, guns pointed at him. He frowns as one of these Soldiers informs him that he was to 'keep what he had killed' and he would be taken before something called the 'Quasi-Dead'. _

_Pain. All Siberius knew was pain. These Quasi-Dead were relentless is tearing his mind apart, scouring every part of him. Then when their Lord Marshal orders, they begin to seal everything that makes him Siberius Vaako away into the deepest parts of his minds. He would be a blank canvas for the Necromongers to make into whatever they wanted._

Tears streaming down his face, Vaako sits upright suddenly, arms wrapped around himself as it all settles in. He had had a happy childhood. Here on Furya. Then he had come back and had _enjoyed_ ransacking his home planet. The challenge of fighting these incredibly strong warriors had been thrilling. Yet he had been killing Men and Women he had known.

Riddick strokes his cheek to take away the tears, frowning slightly. "This ain't a fairytale beautiful. You ended up with those half-dead bastards somehow. It was never gonna be a happy story."

Nodding, Vaako looks at his childhood friend who was now old and withered. Of course he hadn't aged, not since the Necromongers had taken him. The Purifications stopped the aging process. No wonder she had been so shocked to see him. "We were childhood friends." Vaako informs Aereon and Riddick. "Han'ir and I. That is why she was so shocked to see me."

"Wait, childhood friends? How old are you beautiful?" Riddick looks at the two of them in shock.

"I was here on Furya when Zhylaw attacked it, when you were still a babe Riddick. Add twenty years to that and that is how old I am." Vaako rolls his eyes slightly. Really, of all the things to focus on right now, that seemed the least significant.

Han'ir just smiles slightly and stands. "Now that you two have no more mental barriers, we will begin the rite to allow you to become adults. In a few days we will be able to bond you two as Mates, joined for eternity. In life and death."

Aereon waits outside with Saal and Dame Toal as the rites are performed, not allowed to witness such a private and sacred moment amongst Furyans. All they can do is sit and wait to see what the difference would be once they emerged.

~ _timeskip~_

Several days had passed since Vaako and Riddick had become adults and really, it was shocking how much Vaako had changed and how little Riddick had. Abilities and memories returned, Vaako was no longer so stiff and formal all the time. He was smiling more, much more relaxed and playful. The only thing that had seemed to change with Riddick was that he was no longer as incredibly possessive of Vaako. He hadn't felt the need to drag him off somewhere and mark him as much as he had used to. They were significantly more at ease with one another, that much was clear.

Now that they had settled with that however, it was time for the two of them to be bonded and properly recharge with Furyan energy. Han'ir had been teaching and guiding Vaako in preparation for what he would need to do since his abilities had been returned to him. Ability wise, as adults the two men were incomprehensively powerful. It oozed from their very pores, alerting to all around them that they were not to be messed with. Although the Soldiers had been aware of it before, it was because they had proven themselves. But now, now their very core instincts told them to run as far away from these terrifying animals as fast as they could.

Han'ir leads them to the practically destroyed temple where they would perform the bonding and proceeds to start the process. Vaako and Riddick's minds hadn't be unlinked since either, so the whole thing get's kicked off pretty quickly. They turn to each other and gaze directly into the other's eyes. Vaako's once hazel eyes now burned a beautiful deep green that lock onto and hold Riddick's shined eyes which now could handle any lighting, not just the dark.

As their gazes meet, something ignites inside them, their already linked minds joining together to become one. They move forward to meet, their movements synced perfectly, biting down to break the skin on the others neck. With that simple process, they are bonded physically and mentally forever.

"Mine." Riddick growls against his neck, lapping at the wound gently.

"Yours." Vaako agrees with a smile, sending contentment through his bond to Riddick. _Go on my Alpha, go prepare everyone to return to the fleet. I wish to speak with Han'ir before we leave._

The Alpha nods and leaves his Mate as requested. Turning to his old friend, Vaako watches Han'ir contemplatively. "Take care of yourself my friend." she says softly and pulls him into a hug. "You've got yourself a very worthy Alpha there Si. Make sure he behaves."

"That's all I have been doing since I met Riddick, regardless of the fact that we weren't even together for most of that time." Vaako smiles and hugs her back. "Take care of yourself too Han'ir. And the rest of our race that have survived... changes are coming and I don't honestly know what is going to happen when they arrive."

They say their last farewells before going their separate ways, Vaako returning to his Mate whom had been sending various amusing thoughts and images to him the whole time. "You know Saal, if you like the Dame that much that you think about her to this extent, you should just court her already." Vaako smirks as Saal turns pink and looks at him in shock. He loved being a telepath.

"Respectfully, First Among, go fuck yourself." Saal laughs and tries to urge his blush to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: woo even more back story for Vaako! So that's what happened to him and now he and Riddick are all grown up and ready to return to the Basilica.  
> Please let me know what you think! Can't believe I only have 5 chapters left after this! D: where did the time go?


	26. Tying the Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 26: Getting Married

Upon returning the Basilica after their pilgrimage to Furya things had noticeably changed with the Necromongers. Perhaps it was the influence the two men seemed to have on people with the change that they had also noticeably gone through. For instance, Lord Vaako was no longer a stony faced bastard that glared at everyone and everything. He no longer outwardly appeared to constantly be on guard, even if he was internally.

The First Among only wore his armour when necessary and when he had to. Generally he and Riddick chose to wear much more comfortable casual clothes around the ship. Even their Hounds seemed more relaxed now, not attacking everything on sight or growling at everyone. They even let the children pet them now.

It changed the entire atmosphere on the fleet. The majority of the Necromongers followed by example and also relaxed, a lot of the soldiers not on duty stopped bothering with their armour all the time.

That wasn't to say that the assassination attempts stopped, although after the way in which they dispatched of the assassins with incredible speed and power, not showing that they were aware of the assassin until right as they attacked. Vaako had decided that no one other than a few confidants needed to know about his powerful telepathy. So the assassins that plotted in secret against them more often than not, died mysteriously in their sleep.

He was getting stronger and more adapt at his abilities with every day that passed. The bond he shared with Riddick grew stronger too and neither were surprised when they were being pushed even more insistently to be married. Not that it bothered them in the slightest.

Another change that had shocked many people with Vaako aside from his new casual appearance and more intricate braid styles, was his decision to spend some time helping look after the children aboard the ship whilst their parents were on duty. It hadn't shocked Riddick in the slightest, but then they shared their thoughts and emotions now so he understood why Vaako had decided to do this.

Trouble and her pups loved the attention the children gave them, now that Vaako had linked with them too and shown that they weren't a threat to them or him. The nurses that worked with the children however, also fretted over their First Among doing such work and would often try and persuade him to let them do it. But it never worked. Vaako liked being around children again. Their minds were so bright and colourful. And babies, babies just oozed pure innocent love and content that soothed something inside of Vaako.

When Riddick comes in to find his Mate, he could feel the contentment pouring off him as he plays with Dame Toal's son. Walking over he puts a hand on his back and smiles faintly. _Feeling broody, beautiful?_

 _Hardly Riddick. I just enjoy the thoughts and emotions these children give off as a relief from all the bastards out there that want to kill us or others. It's exhausting being around people like that all day._ Vaako was glad that their link allowed them to have these conversations totally in private and they happened within a fraction of the time that speaking aloud would. _You don't usually come down here however, is everything alright?_

It was a stupid question really, but it needed to be asked. If anything was wrong Vaako would have felt it through the bond. _Yeah yeah just been told that our wedding date has been set for week after next. Preparations are being made... looks like they're really pushing ahead to make sure we do this, huh?_

 _They want you to go through the Threshold and become our true Lord Marshal. The Head Purifier doesn't believe we will survive the trip. His hopes are that we will die and then he can put someone he believes to be more suitable and change things back to how they were when Zhylaw ran the show._ Sighing, Vaako returns the baby to one of the nurses and leaves with Riddick, practically purring as the Alpha runs his fingers through Vaako's braids.

Amusement fills the bond as Riddick thinks about the wedding. _Shame that I can't see you all dressed up in white beautiful... kinda made sure it'd never be a white wedding the day I realised you were mine._

 _Yes Riddick, that was what ensured it. Nevermind that I've been married before and am hardly a virgin._ Vaako rolls his eyes. _Besides I've been meeting with the tailors and seamstress' to work out our outfits for the wedding. It's dull but at least if I go I can persuade them to not put us in something ridiculous._ As Riddick raises an eyebrow Vaako sends him images of some of the ridiculous outfits that are considered traditional for Necromonger weddings. Including the ridiculous monstrosity that he and his ex-dame had worn.

Shuddering at the thought of having to wear anything like that, Riddick decides to not wind up his Mate about their attire for the wedding any more if he was ensuring that they weren't going to end up dressed like that. They stop and kiss softly and quickly before parting ways and going off to arrange various other things for their wedding.

~*~

The day of the wedding was amusing for Vaako as he relaxes in the bath, soaking in the hot water and bath oils that had a spicy and earthy smell. He could hear the commotion of people's minds as they frantically tried to put everything together for the wedding. Soon the main seamstress for the Nobles and Highest ranking Necromongers on the fleet would arrive with her servants to dress and prepare him for the wedding. Riddick was in a separate room with most of the Hounds, preparing in a similar way.

Although his Alpha preferred a quick shower to just get himself clean rather than his Mate who preferred to sit and soak in a bath for as long as he could. Climbing out the First Among dries off and puts on his underwear before leaving the bathroom, towel drying his hair.

The servants sit him down and get to work on drying and brushing his hair properly and he chuckles aloud as he feels Riddick's possessiveness sear through their bond at the thought of others touching his hair. They continue their work regardless, braiding his hair and adding the various metals and materials he had insisted had to be worked into the braids.

Vaako was actually rather proud of his and Riddick's outfits for the wedding, they still had the Necromonger traditions about them and kept everyone else happy but they were much less garish than the proper Necromonger outfits and Riddick's he had ensured was more Furyan than Necromonger. His was a tight fitting black leather/scaled vest with a high collar, the typical Necromonger metal scales down the spine in silver and a similar but smaller design along the top of the collar. There were two splits up the front of the vest at the bottom, running up the middle of his thighs and a silver metal belt that sat just on his hips, meeting at his naval. His trousers were simple, made of the same black scaled leather as his vest, tucked into the knee high boots.

Riddick's outfit consisted mainly of a tanned, brown leathers and gold. However his had the look of having armour plating on his shoulders and legs. Straps cross over his mid section, meeting buckles at the sides and a gold circular band sits around his upper arm, similar to what Vaako had recalled seeing many Furyan's wearing around their throats or arms. And of course there was room for Riddick to still keep his daggers on him and partially on display. They had offered to do something similar for Vaako but he didn't need weapons on him at all times now, after all he could use his telepathy and had politely declined.

Both now dressed and ready to go they are brought down to the throne room where the Nobles, Commanders and Purifiers had all gathered to witness the wedding of their Lord Marshal and First Among. Of course it was also being broadcasted to all the other ships in the fleet too, as this was essentially a royal wedding to them.

The Head Purifier was also dressed in his ceremonial outfit, ready to officiate the wedding. Aereon had even changed into a formal appearing dress, stood watching with a smile.

Riddick takes Vaako's hand as they walk down to the Head Purifier, sending images to his Mate of exactly how much he liked his outfit and what he planned to do the moment this was over and they were alone. The Alpha smirks as he spots the pink tinge on his Mate's cheeks as he continues to send the lust, desire and images accompanying them.

It starts off with Head Purifier giving a big typical speech before he begins the actual ceremony which actually was very short. Riddick and Vaako zone out for most of it, standing there appearing to be listening intently to keep the Purifier happy. "Do you, Richard B Riddick, our Lord Marshal, take Siberius Vaako, our First Among Commanders, to be your High Consort til Underverse come?"

"Til Underverse come and even after that. Yeah, I do."  Riddick grins at his Mate, their hounds bound together in a soft red silk. Saal was stood ready with the Torques and hands his to put onto Vaako. It had been made with Tungsten and instead of a family crest it had small versions of the Hell Hounds heads at the ends. Taking it, Riddick puts it around his Mate's slim neck gently, stroking along his collarbone softly after it's on.

Then Vaako takes his turn to swear himself to Riddick before picking up his torque which had his crest on and puts it on his Alpha, smiling at the sight of a physical claim on him.

Presenting them now as a married couple, Riddick and Vaako are untied and much to the amusement of the onlookers, the Alpha picks Vaako up over his shoulder and carries him back to their chambers eagerly. Of course Vaako goes pink and struggles, swearing both aloud and mentally at his Mate.

Toal turns to Saal and they laugh slightly then frown at the look on the Head Purifiers face. "I give it about five minutes before he runs off to have the course set for the Threshold."

"We can only hope that Riddick and Vaako are strong enough to make it back from the Threshold, and hopefully they'll dispatch this creep before he due time." Toal says with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the wait, I kinda lost focus a bit but it's back now! Woo 4 more chapters to go and then it is complete!   
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter wedding and if I feel up to it I will draw their outfits at some point.


	27. Lift Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 27: On one of their birthday's

They would be at the Threshold within a few days, as Saal and Toal had predicted the Head Purifier had set a course on the day of their wedding. Riddick and Vaako had locked themselves away in their chambers, coming out only to get food for themselves and the Hounds.

Since they had been bonded on Furya, the two men had found an intimacy neither would have ever believed existed when they had sex, sharing the pain and pleasure that they both felt. Since they were now married in the eyes of the Necromonger people they were free to have these days leading up to the arrival at the Threshold alone without any interruptions having as much sex as they pleased, a Honeymoon of sorts if that was what people wanted to call it.

Plus Vaako was feeling clingy and didn't really like letting Riddick leave their rooms or his side at the moment. Although his Alpha was confident that his trip to the Threshold would be easy and it would all be fine, the First Among was worried. He didn't care if anything happened to himself he just knew that now with his memories restored and with such a strong bond to his Alpha he wouldn't recover if the Lord Marshal died.

 _Hey stop that beautiful... I'm gonna be fine._ Riddick runs his thumb over his Mate's cheek gently and kisses him gently, comforting him. They were naked and tangled up together in bed, the sheets just covering them. _Remember what Breezy said... I can get through it as long as I've got you here helpin' me. I'm relying on you beautiful._

 _You're right._ Vaako nuzzles him, inhaling his scent to calm his nerves. _I'll think of something else. Oh yes, I nearly forgot. It's my birthday tomorrow. I don't know how old I'll be, probably in my 70's now I imagine._ Moving slightly, Vaako begins to leave a small trail of kisses down from his jaw to his collarbone. _I suppose technically your date of travelling through the Threshold will be like a birthday for you, the day that you will cease to be a mortal man..._

Running his fingers through Vaako's silky soft hair, the Alpha raises an eyebrow and looks at him with an amused expression. _I guess I'd best be careful with you then old man, wouldn't want you to break a hip._

 _Ahaha oh that's hilarious Riddick. Go fuck yourself._ Vaako growls at him slightly then gasps as he's pinned to the bed in a swift move, one done so reflexively that the telepath couldn't have seen it coming because Riddick moved without planning to do so. It was a nice change of pace actually, to see that Riddick could still surprise him.

His large rough hands run down Vaako's smooth and firm body, stopping at his thigh to grab and pull their bodies flush a soft moan escaping both their lips. _I think I'd rather fuck you beautiful..._

 _That was cheesy Riddick. I hope you know that._ The telepath groans as his Alpha begins rocking his hips slowly, the friction of their members pressing against each other not enough for the man. It was teasing and Riddick damn well knew it. Sending a very clear image to Riddick along with the associated sensations, Vaako shows Riddick exactly how he wanted to be taken by his Alpha, what he needed right now. _Please... it is my birthday..._

Chuckling internally, Riddick kisses Vaako deeply, nipping at his bottom lip before sitting back to let the telepath move into the position he wanted. As far as the Alpha could recall, they had only done this position once before. Not that they avoided it for any particular reason, it was just a tad awkward and required for Vaako to be flexible and not sore from battle.

Lying on his side, Vaako looks back over his shoulder and gasps softly as his leg is lifted high in the air, Riddick's hand under his knee. _Hold it._ Riddick commands and he obeys straight away, hooking his arm under his leg and keeping it up for him. Taking the lube and slicking three fingers, Riddick pushes two fingers into Vaako's warm and willing body, stretching him open slowly. _Look at me._ Looking back over his shoulder, Vaako's eyes and Riddick's meet and hold as the Alpha removes his fingers and pushes in slowly, hand covering his Mate's to hold his leg up.

The thrusts are deep and hard but slow, hitting Vaako's prostate with every snap forward of his hips, making his Mate cry out in pleasure. Kissing him desperately, panting heavily the First Among sends his desperation and desire in one big surge through to Riddick and nearly screams as his Alpha catches him off guard with incredibly powerful thrusts.

From a fairly slow pace Riddick had turned things right up by moving as hard and fast as his body would physically allow whilst in this position. The bed was creaking and rocking with their movements, threatening to give way at any moment. Sending quickly Riddick alerts his Mate of what he was going to do, or more to the point, how he was going to move them into a new position. Although it was a fun position, Riddick needed to get deeper, to really make his Mate scream his name as loud as he could.

Vaako was straddles across Riddick's lap now, rising and falling onto his cock, hands braced on the broad tanned shoulders. Just riding his Alpha like that would've had him crying out in bliss, having him thrust up to each of his, one hand stroking him whilst the other pinched and rolled his nipples had him screaming. _Riddick... Riddick... I'm going to..._

_Not yet. Hold on longer beautiful... Just a bit longer._

Nodding, Vaako keeps his gaze locked on Riddick's to keep him focused on doing as his Alpha had asked him, their pace not slowing even slightly and that wasn't helping the telepath much. Every time the pleasure started to really sear through his nerves he would send it to Riddick and feel his hips stutter slightly in their rhythm. Riddick would have been annoyed if he wasn't completely absorbed in everything that was Vaako. Feeling that he was about to climax Riddick pulls his Mate down into a passionate kiss. _Okay, now._

With a scream muffled by the kiss, Vaako cums in long hot spurts against their stomachs, his muscles clamping down and bringing Riddick over with him. Stroking him and moving until they were both completely done, they collapse back into the messy heap they were before and fall asleep.

~*~

Vaako was unhappy. The days had gone too quickly, they had not been given enough time to enjoy the perks of being married in the fleet for his liking. But there wasn't a damn thing he could do except kiss Riddick goodbye then go stand on the observation deck and watch his Husband's shuttle follow down into the Threshold.

As the shuttle disappears through the Threshold, Vaako cries out in pain and drops to his knees, pain unlike any he'd every known burning through the bond and into his very core. But he pushes through it and ensures that Riddick does too. Together they would share whatever the Threshold had to throw at them equally and push the other to keep going through with it.

Saal and Toal watch him with concern, occasionally going to reach out to their friend but are stopped by Aereon who just shakes her head at them. If they interrupted at a crucial moment it could cause either or both men to die.

So they could only stand and watch their dearest friend cry out at the glass, eyes rolled back into his head.

It goes on like this for hours and hours and hours. Both Commanders were beginning to worry now, clearly their First Among was in excruciating pain. How long would they be able to take it?

Vaako almost expects it to feel like a Purification once the pain begins to fade but it doesn't. It feels the opposite in fact, whereas a Purification would leave a person numb and cold Vaako's body felt hot and hyper-sensitive. His telepathic abilities had been quickly increasing in power the moment Riddick entered the Threshold. He could touch every mind in the Fleet from where he sat on the observation deck of the Basilica.

And Riddick, the bond was oozing with his power and personality in a way that Vaako never wanted to end. It was the possessive side that seemed to be rearing its head more than any other side at the moment, the sense of an Alpha searching him and ensuring that every last part of him belonged to Riddick and no other.

The anguished cries stop and Riddick's shuttle returns from the Threshold. Standing, Vaako moves across the room with alarming speed, surprising even the elemental with his fluid movements as he heads back to wait for his Alpha eagerly.

Joining them with an air of noticeable disappointment, the Head Purifier awaits to greet their Lord Marshal and see what powers the Threshold had bestowed upon him. Although he was unaware of the fact that Vaako now also shared these abilities, he had noticed the difference in the First Among. However he never gets a chance to question what it is or meet Riddick with his new powers.

Having been reading his mind the whole time he'd been in the room, Vaako growls with distaste at his feelings towards his Mate and Alpha and decides to dispatch of him quickly, moving so quickly that it takes barely any effort at all to snap the man's neck and throw him across the room.

The shuttle lands and Riddick steps out, grinning and moves just as fast as Vaako. Saal, Toal and Aereon almost miss him completely if they had blinked, one second he was stood at the top of the ramp from the shuttle the next he was down with them, kissing Vaako deeply.

"Welcome back, Lord Marshal." The telepath grins back.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Only 3 more chapters to go! woot! yes this is another chapter titled from the song I was listening to at the time.   
> Much love to everyone who has stuck through and read this and somehow managed to keep up with my bizarre train of thought you're all beautiful people :)


	28. Doing Something Riddick-ulous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 28: Doing something ridiculous

Having so many friends that were high ranking Commanders and ruling the Necromonger fleet alongside Riddick had definitely had its benefits and today Vaako had taken advantage of them. They harnessed the powers of the Threshold and had begun to cleanse out the Necromongers, turn them into what Riddick and Vaako wanted them to be. Vaako had to admit that lately Riddick had been working extremely hard to make these changes and decided that he deserved a treat for working so hard. Even if it was all fucking ridiculous what he was going to do, he knew his mate would love it.

So this was how he was going to take advantage of his power, he had Saal and Toal drag Riddick away to one of the other ships for the day whilst Dame Toal helped him arrange everything and get their room set up. Laughing and flicking through songs, finding one to use, they stop on one and Vaako gasps. "This one will be perfect... I have an outfit that will work with this." He grins.

Dame Toal laughs and shakes her head. "According to my Husband you are a polar opposite to how you used to be now, much happier and relaxed... It's good to hear."

"Since Furya, I've regained all the aspects of my personality that Zhylaw and the Purifiers deemed undesirable and had hidden away. All the parts of me that developed over the decades of being a Necromonger are still a part of me but they're not the only facets of my personality now." Vaako shrugs. "I can still be the miserable, silent and violent son of a bitch when I want to be. However I have spent too long like that, so I'm making up for lost time to have fun." Grinning he half walks half dances over the room to grab them both a drink. "Plus I used to have such great pride and the opinions of the other Nobles and Commanders meant so much to me, now that I rule alongside Riddick and we both possess the powers of the Threshold I simply don't care anymore. If anyone would like to make a comment on my personal life then I will happily eradicate them without hesitation."

A Guard enters and bows respectfully to them. "Lord Vaako, Lord Marshal Riddick has returned to the Basilica."

"Fuck, okay try and delay him as much as you can." Vaako rushes off to get changed whilst Dame Toal sets the rest of the room up for him and hastily makes her exit.

When Riddick walks in he raises an eyebrow and looks around curiously. The room was very dimly lit, a few candles burning to give some light to the room. Incense was burning and the smell was familiar to the Alpha, it was one that got his blood pumping easily. It was similar to the musk that Vaako's scent held. A pole had been set up in the middle of the room and music was playing softly. _Beautiful, what are you up to?_

 _Sit down and you'll see._ Vaako sends back as he finishes getting changed. The Lord Marshal notices a very comfortable looking armchair placed with its back to the bathroom, facing the pole. Deciding to go along with what his Mate wanted he takes a seat.

Changing the song Vaako walks out and runs his hand along the back of the chair, barely brushing the back of Riddick's neck as he goes to pole and smirks at him. If the Alpha wasn't desperately curious to see what was going to happen, he would have jumped Vaako then and there. His Mate was dressed in the Black Hat costume from the party they held before they had bonded.

_Baby, take off your coat...real slow..._

Vaako turns so his back is to Riddick and slowly begins to slide the coat off his shoulders, looking back at him from under his hat, smirking and sways his hips to the music as he continues to drop the coat slowly. Once off he throws it at his Mate with a smirk, knowing Riddick could see very clearly in the darkened room that he was now just in the leather trousers and hat.

Holding onto the hat with one hand, Vaako uses the other to hold onto the pole and dances on it. Then he walks over to his Mate and straddles his lap, grinding and dancing on his lap to the music and mouths along to the words, holding onto his hat.

_You can leave your hat on..._

Riddick smirks and holds onto his hips, feeling them move under his hands and growls softly, appreciatively. Yes he most definitely could leave the hat on. Assuming it didn't come off whilst Riddick fucked him into the mattress.

Wrapping his arm around Vaako's middle he pulls him close as he stands, holding onto him and grinning when the First Among wraps his legs around his waist and smirks at his Alpha. Carrying him over to the bed, Riddick pins him down and kisses down his chest, biting and licking at his nipples until the slightest touch sends sparks of pleasure down Vaako's spine.

Taking out a ulak, Riddick cuts off the skin tight leather trousers carefully and growls again upon discovering that Vaako had gone commando under them. Rolling them over, Vaako straddles Riddick's lap and pulls down his trousers enough to get his cock out and strokes it slowly. Then holding onto his hat and Riddick's shoulder, Vaako impales himself on his Mate slowly and moans, tipping his head back. Their bond explodes with almost too many sensations for both men.

Luckily with their new Threshold powers they healed almost instantly so the pain of being entered dry and unprepared soon fades although Riddick makes a note to tell off Vaako for doing something so stupid when he could think with the head on his shoulders.

Grabbing onto his hip and stroking him they move together in a sweaty mass, kissing and nipping at each other as they do. Their moves perfectly synced to the others body, speeding up when they needed or slowing down when they were getting too close too soon.

Really, they wondered how they had ever enjoyed sex before they had been together, even with their minds linked in perfect sync they still managed to surprise each other. Just as Vaako had done with wearing the costume he knew Riddick had a slight fetish for.

As they lie together afterwards, Vaako throws the hat across the room and chuckles. "That may be the most ridiculous thing I've ever done in my life..."

 _I'll make it up to you beautiful, don't you worry about that._ Riddick smirks then makes an 'oof' noise as the Hounds decide now was the perfect time to all (yes all of them, and the pups) jump up onto the bed and lie on and with their Alpha and his Mate.

Chuckling, Vaako smiles as the pups and Trouble pile up on top of him and takes it in turns to pet them. _Good puppies._

_Don't encourage 'em Beautiful..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Screw it I'm telling everyone I just got my results and I'm going to Uni! WOoo! I'm so excited! I can't believe I got in!   
> So that's partly why I haven't updated in a while, I've been so stressed with waiting for results and whatnot I haven't really felt the motivation to write and I struggled to think of what to write them doing with this chapter.   
> If you don't love the title for this chapter I'm judging you lol


	29. Something Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

It would never cease to amuse Riddick and his Mate on how clueless the previous Lord Marshal really had been on so many things. For instance he had believed that there were not many planets of systems for them to conquer, having made out like their campaign was coming to an end with the Helion system. Evidently he hadn't quite comprehended the sheer enormity of the universe.

But the Threshold had shown the Furyan Mates how big the Universe truly was and all the wonders it had yet to show them. Had Riddick gone through alone he most likely would have died or simply not received the full potential of what the Threshold could offer, just as all the previous Lord Marshals had. However with Vaako at his side they were able to just manage all the knowledge and power it bestowed upon them.

So with their new knowledge on the many hundreds of systems that still remained untouched they began plotting the next campaign, sending scouts ahead to planets to gather the information they would need before attacking. Vaako was very intrigued by the planet they would be dominating, as it seemed to be populated by telepaths of all levels, from low level Empaths to almost Furyan level of telepathic ability. It was impressive and Vaako was curious as to what tricks they would be able to teach him, after all he had never fully trained to use his abilities to the full extent.

Riddick had chosen this planet specifically for this reason and as such called it his 'gift' to his Mate. They had yet to conquer it but they had set their sights on it which meant it would be theirs. Standing on the observation deck, staring down at the beautiful planets as they soar past, Vaako smiles as he feels his Alpha send through the bond as he walks up behind him. There was no message or emotion in the sending, it was more like a gentle flow of pure Riddick pouring through the bond just to reassure them both that it was still there and intact. Vaako sends back similarly, his contentment seeping through into the bond as well.

Wrapping his arms around his waist, Riddick nuzzles and scents his Mate's neck and hair. "I like you like this Beautiful..." His thumbs push under his shirt as his hands rest on his hips, stroking the soft, silky skin under the thin material.  "So relaxed... content..."

"Hmm frightening isn't it, people might actually discover that we're _happy_." Vaako smirks and leans back onto his Alpha. "It would almost have been worth keeping my ex-Dame alive just to see her face at how I have everything she desired and more..."

Nipping and biting at his lobe playfully, Riddick grins. "And I'm not done givin' yet..." He was going to give his Mate the Universe and everything in it that Vaako would consider valuable. The thing was Riddick had everything he needed, he had his Mate by his side and in his bed every night and plenty of battles and fights to keep his mind occupied. Plus, surrounded by his Hounds and friends that now had been accepted as 'Pack' made him content.

Although neither Furyan could deny there was definitely something missing from their Pack. Both men had been feeling their base instincts kick in with full force as of late, making both of them eager to have children. However when Vaako had attempted it went wrong. He had been taking the chemical regularly to keep his body in a female form to get a cycle going and had fallen pregnant. Midway through the second trimester however, Vaako had been unable to properly control the flow of the Threshold in himself and in Riddick and ended up spiking the power in his body to a point that almost killed him and did kill the child growing inside his body. Neither had really been keen to try again after that incident, regardless of how much they both wanted it.

It was obvious to those closest to them though that it was really bothering the two men, particularly Dame Toal who recognised the gleam in Vaako's eyes whenever he visited and held her son, or helped with the other children on board the fleet. They often told people that they weren't bothered by it, they had tried and it had failed, end of story. But Dame Toal knew different, as she herself had gone through a fair bit of trouble to fall pregnant with her son too and understood that failing and losing a child didn't put you off if anything it seemed to making the burning desire to have a child much more powerful. Especially when you wanted it as much as they clearly had.

For their sake, Dame Toal sincerely hoped they found some answers on this planet they were heading to, some way for Vaako to keep his barriers up more carefully when pregnant.

~*~

Much to Riddick's disappointment there had barely been a fight at all, most of the inhabitants seemed willing to go with the Necromongers and offered no resistance. Of course there were still those that resisted and Riddick and the other soldiers took great joy in dispatching them. Vaako however had decided to walk amongst others like himself and talk to those that had co-operated.

Something was pushing at his mind though from one of the buildings that had been housing the people who were unwilling to join the Necromongers. It was driving him mad, this constant pressure on his thoughts. Without opening the bond to inform Riddick, or telling anyone at all he slips away silently to investigate.

Pushing through the debris of the building he finds himself drawn to a corner of the room, pushing the heavy bookcase out of the way he raises an eyebrow at the trap door. Clearly this was a trap of some kind but the pushing wouldn't stop. Without thinking he opens the hatch and climbs down into the hidden room and soon finds the source of the pushing in his mind. On the floor in the centre of the room was a heavily pregnant woman in labour, surrounded by pillows and blankets and various bottles. But no one else was with her and Vaako could smell that she was dying, although it was obvious looking at her. Kneeling down beside her he looks her over slowly, to see if anyone had hurt her.

Reaching up, she places a hand on his cheek tiredly and offers a weak smile. _No one hurt me pup, I'm just too weak for childbirth. But why did you answer my pleas?_

Vaako nearly pulls away at the feeling of the foreign voice in his head but finds he is stuck still. This woman was a much better telepath than he and could easily manoeuvre around his barriers. Especially with the skin to skin contact. Deciding there was little to fear from this woman, he allows her into his mind very slightly. _What can I do to help you? Where is the Father?_

 _Dead. He fought your kind, I told him not to. We had nothing to fear... I needed him. He left. But I see why you answered specifically... Poor pup. I can't give birth to mine... You need my baby and it needs you._ Without explaining the woman uses the last of her strength to somehow sever the bond that had formed between her and her unborn child and instead attached it to Vaako and unknowingly, Riddick too.

She dies with a smile on her lips and Vaako instantly begins to panic. The baby wasn't born yet. Taking out a knife he tries as carefully as he can to cut the baby out of her body and cut the umbilical cord. He cleans his hand hurriedly and clears out the tiny baby's airways and wraps her up in the soft blankets.

The panic seeps out of Vaako when he feels the life flare inside the small girl through the newly formed bond. As far as both Vaako and the baby's bodies were aware, this was his child and he was her mother, thanks to the bond that the Mother had attached. Through Vaako's bond to Riddick the child and his Mate would also form the bond that existed between the Father and child.

However Vaako had forgotten that Riddick was unaware that he had even left in the first place to wander and when he had felt this panic and then the new life flaring up in the bond he had reacted instantly and charged over as fast as he could. With Saal and Toal hot on his heels. The three men now stood looking at the strange tableau in front of them, the woman dead in the centre of the room her abdomen cut open with Vaako smiling down at the tiny bundle in his arms.

 _Don't ever scare me like that again beautiful..._ Riddick sends and joins him on the floor, wrapping his arm around him to look down at their daughter. _Let me see._

Vaako opens his mind completely to Riddick and allows him to witness the past hour or so to witness what had occurred here. Satisfied, Riddick sends to both of them his love and relief at their safety. _We need to name her Riddick..._

 _Yeah._ But neither move nor say anything for the moment, enjoying the familial bond that had been established between the three of them, watching the newborn nuzzle up to Vaako for warmth and comfort.

Eventually they are forced to leave and return back to the city, Vaako not letting anyone other than Riddick hold their daughter on the journey back, at the city or on the shuttle back to the Basilica. _This was definitely the best gift you've given me Riddick, thank you._ Vaako nuzzles his Alpha, his daughter wrapped up warm and nuzzling much more happily against him since he had taken his armour off.

~*~

Over the weeks the two had settled relatively easily into parenthood, as any new parents could anyway. They were still sorting all the new converts out from the system so Vaako and Riddick were very rarely required to attend any of the meetings anyway, not that either were willing to leave their little bubble of joy that had been created since their daughter had joined the family.

Trouble and Mischief had instantly sniffed at her and nuzzled her eagerly, causing Vaako to laugh when he had walked in to see Riddick holding their daughter carefully, surrounded by Hounds that were sniffing her curiously. After all they needed to familiarise themselves with the scent of the newest Pack mate.

When Dame Toal had come to visit, bringing her own son with her, there was only one word that she could use to describe the interactions between the men and their newborn. Sweet. It was the sweetest and most beautiful scene she had ever witnessed in her life, the two men were asleep on the bed, their daughter asleep on Vaako's chest. Even the Hounds were curled up around the bed asleep, kept up at all hours by the baby too.

Closing the door quietly behind her, Dame Toal leaves the new parents and baby to sleep, a smile on her face that matched the one that Vaako had on his sleeping face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: One more chapter to go! Sorry for the lateness, I just struggled to come up with what to do with them for this prompt but I eventually came up with the idea.   
> Please let me know what you think and thank you to everyone that has put up with my lazy ass on this story so far. You're all wonderful, beautiful people.


	30. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 30: Doing Something Hot

Vaako was immeasurably happy, he loved his daughter and his mate more than he could possibly ever describe. The child had yet to be named but he had some ideas, Riddick of course knew what they were and had insisted that he could call their daughter whatever he pleased. She was healthy and strong, growing stronger every day as Vaako could feel the Threshold slowly seeping into the bond with her. Not enough for anyone else to notice yet but they could feel it.

"I was wondering, with naming our princess, would she take my name or yours?" The First Among looks up at his Mate and Alpha, their daughter tucked up in his arms, bottle in her mouth. "Or both?"

Shrugging, Riddick sits with them and looks down at her, the big brown eyes staring back at him. "I meant it when I said the naming was down to you beautiful."

"Talya. Talya Riddick-Vaako."

He looks down at their now named daughter and smiles brightly. Vaako burps her and takes her to bed.

Riddick missed his mate. He missed the quite intimate moments he used to share with his beautiful telepath. Ever since they had become parents they had not had a moment to themselves and if they did manage to catch some time they were so exhausted that all they could do was sleep.

Don't misunderstand, he loved his daughter and wouldn't trade her or the peace she had brought to his Mate for anything in the universe. However that didn't change the fact that they hadn't been able to do anything more than kiss as of late, the moment things got heated it somehow slipped through the bond and woke up their daughter or irritated her so she would cry until they settled her.

So, Riddick was going to make use of the telepaths they had converted and brought on board specifically to help out with things like this. Well, not this exactly but he had brought them on to help with their bond and Vaako's telepathic abilities.

There was one young man that was particularly powerful and fond of the Lord Marshal and his Mate, often commenting on how he enjoyed being in their presence of the two men because he could feel the love and contentment pouring off of them. _My Lord Marshal, welcome to my humble abode, how may I help you this fine evening?_

Riddick didn't like that he could get in his head too but there wasn't much he could do about it now and the man wasn't doing it with the intent to upset his Lord Marshal either, it was simply how he was used to communicating with other telepaths. "Darius... How did your people..." the Alpha growls faintly under his breath, he really didn't want to have to actually talk about this. _How did your people still have sex after havin' kids? 'Cause with this bond... whenever Vaako and I get mildly turned on it disturbs her._

 _Ah, I see My Lord. That's easy to solve, do not worry. I will teach you, and by proxy your Mate, how to set up a temporary block on the bond to stop your emotions flowing to her._ Darius smiles and proceeds to show Riddick how to create the block although it was more for Vaako, Riddick would simply take this information to the telepath for him.

Before heading back to find him however he stops in to get Dame Toal to take Talya for them for a day or two, maybe three if they try their luck, so that the two Furyans can spend some quality time together. After all, they had lost time to make up for.

_#_

 Everything was perfect, Riddick had ensured that they would have time alone, locked away in their room with everything they needed for the next three days. He planned on ravishing his mate in every way possible. It was almost driving him crazy how much he desired the touch, taste and scent of his mate moaning, begging and sweating underneath him.

Talya was safely being watched over by the Hounds, Dame and Lord Toal, making sure that she too had a pleasant three days away from her parents.

Vaako had put the block in place after the two of them had sent her their love and affection to make sure she didn't react badly to the block. Luckily she was too young to press against the bond, seeking the reassurance from her parents. Once she was older that would become a problem, especially halfway through sex. But for now, they could be worry free.

And oh what Riddick had in store for his Mate.

_ Day 1 _

They almost don't make it back to their rooms, kissing and pulling at each other the whole way back. In fact Riddick had not taken into consideration just how desperate his Mate was as well, all his plans momentarily interrupted by the First Among pushing him down onto their bed. Eyes gleaming with desire, Vaako strips off and growls at Riddick whenever he moves.

 _Do you know how long I've been wanting to fuck you Riddick?_ Vaako sends as he stalks over the bed, undressing his Lord Marshall slowly but eagerly. His hands and lips moving over all bared skin. _Which is why you're going to take me hard and fast and I'm going to ride you for all you're worth._

Growling and knotting his fingers in Vaako's braids he pulls him onto his lap and kisses him deeply, biting at his plump bottom lip at every opportunity.

Awkwardly shuffling back onto the bed more, neither willing to let the other go, they move slightly until they're comfortably in a familiar position. Shifting his hips, Vaako takes his Mate into his hot, willing body. They both groan, relief, pain and pleasure flooding them. It had been far too long.

Legs and arms wrapped around Riddick, Vaako starts riding him slowly, clenching around him teasingly knowing that it won't take much to push him over the edge and get what he wants.

Grasping his hips tightly, Riddick begins thrusting up hard and deep into his mate, feral growls tearing from his throat as he does, muted only when he bites down on Vaako's slender neck.

The sounds of the bed creaking under the weight, Vaako's groans of pleasure and the slap of skin on skin spur Riddick on further, barely noticing the drag of short, sharp nails down his back as his Mate races towards his climax.

Except Riddick wasn't ready to finish round one just yet.

Suddenly stopping his brutal pace, Riddick rolls them over and pins the smaller man beneath him, hands above his head locked together at the wrist. Whining in the back of his throat, Vaako attempts to please his Alpha by baring his throat and lying back submissively. Normally he would fight longer before submitting so, but he was horny damnit.

Running his nose along the crook of his neck, tongue lapping at the bite mark left from earlier, the Alpha takes in the undiluted scent of his Mate's lust, letting it fuel his further. All of their senses were buzzing with desire, their own and their Mate's. It was dizzying and possibly the most fantastic thing either had felt in quite some time now.

"If you want somethin' Beautiful..." Riddick nips at the bared throat. "You just gotta ask..." He rolls his hips very slightly to tease his mate, barely moving inside him at all.

_Riddick-_

"Uh uh, out loud." He wanted to hear Vaako's broken and raspy sex voice beg him to fuck him. It was frustrating for Riddick that he hadn't heard it in so long. Rolling his hips lazily and continuously he watches his Mate squirm underneath him and try to move his hips up against his with a smirk.

"Please... My Lord... My Alpha... Fuck me, hard, deep." Looking up at Riddick with a sultry look that he knew the man couldn't resist he adds; "Make me _scream_."

Growling, Riddick keeps him pinned as he starts up a punishing pace that puts all other rough times together to shame.

He had snapped, all traces of gentleness gone, his control completely gone. And it was exactly what they both needed.

The bed was practically groaning itself with the force of the thrusts, the two men moving together in a furious tangle of limbs. Vaako unashamedly tips his head back and screams out his Mate's name and a string of profanities as a powerful orgasm rushes over him, his seed spilling against his stomach. It doesn't take much for Riddick to follow after, filling his Mate with his cum.

Lying together in a panting, sweaty and sticky heap, they kiss and caress one another softly in non-sexual ways. Vaako always feels the need to wordlessly remind his Mate that he enjoyed taking all Riddick could give, that he was capable of handling it but most importantly just reassuring him that he wasn't hurt.

Riddick wasn't conscious of his Mate doing so but it soothed his Alpha senses regardless of whether he was aware of them or not. Although he came off as cold and uncaring, Riddick did have those he held near and dear to him and he would be more than slightly upset if anything happened to them. Plus as an Alpha Furyan it was burned deep into the fibres of his being to take care of his Mate so even if he didn't realise it, he did need the reassurance from Vaako after.

And this is how their first day continues, unable to really control themselves for anything too delicate, fucking on every available surface as hard and fast as they could manage without breaking the furniture.

_ Day 2 _

On the second day however, Vaako decides to wake up his love by dipping under the covers and taking his cock into his mouth. Swirling his tongue over the head he moans softly and starts moving his head, taking more and more of him in as he does so. His hands move to his balls and the base of his shaft, massaging both to add to the stimulation.

Riddick wakes with a moan then growls softly when he opens his eyes and realises that the covers were in the way of a pretty fantastic show. So he tears them away and places a burning hand on Vaako's cool neck, fingers sliding up into his hair and encouraging him further.

 _Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now Beautiful?_ He sends to the dark haired man, unable to string a sentence together at that precise moment. _It'd look even better if you fucked yourself with your fingers too._

Moaning and shivering softly, Vaako moves his hand from Riddick's balls, gasping when Riddick licks them for him. His tongue probes between his fingers and at the webbing suggestively, making Vaako swallow around him and cause the Alpha to moan deeply, eyes fluttering shut for a moment.

Hand freed, Vaako moves it to his hole and pushes two fingers in, groaning as he fucks himself on them, hips rocking slightly as he continues to eagerly suck off his Alpha.

Riddick groans and pulls out just as he starts to cum, coating his Mate's tongue, lips and most of his face in it. The First Among immediately licks what he can reach off and swallows, his fingers still inside him. Although he'll go to the Underverse swearing he didn't, Vaako yelps as his Lord moves him suddenly until he's face down on the bed, ass in the air with his hands braced either side of his head.

Spreading those beautifully round cheeks, Riddick growls with satisfaction as he feels his Mate quiver in anticipation of what was coming next. Except he wasn't entirely aware of what was going to happen next, after all Riddick had decided he was going to try some new things during their three days after all.

Rubbing his perineum with two fingers, pressing just enough to tease, Riddick slowly licks over his quivering hole before pressing his tongue in and slowly fucks him with the muscle.

Once his Mate is a mewling, panting mess beneath him he reaches under the bed and pulls out a toy he'd be desperate to use on him. It wasn't anything too wild, it just looked like it would be fun to use on Vaako.

Taking out the small vibrator, he pushes it inside his mate until he knows the tip is just pressing into his sweet spot then turns it on. Arching his back into the perfect bow shape, Vaako cries out at the sudden sensation of being penetrated by something cold and hard and then the vibrations tingling through him.

Slipping a cock ring onto him too, Riddick smirks and like a child with a new toy, takes them both out for a ride. Alternating the vibrations in both and seeing what noises he can draw out of his delectable Mate. Vaako at some point was moved onto his back, legs spread akimbo so his Alpha had a good view of the show but he couldn't recall how or when it happened.

With the right combination of begging, moaning and scenting heavily he finally gets Riddick to let him cum, the orgasm hitting him hard and knocking him back out for a little while.

And Riddick let him sleep for now, he had earned it after all.

_ Day 3 _

The previous two days had been... intense.

It was the only word to describe it, really. They had had a day of rough, hard sex that broke their shower cubicle and two dressers. The second day had been full of kinks and toys and equipment Vaako wasn't aware even existed but damn he was glad Riddick did know. Today however they were both starting to feel less... deprived.

They decided to simply do things that they had been unable to enjoy for a while for various reasons not just Talya. Sitting at the piano, Vaako loses himself in his music for an hour or two before Riddick lifts him up onto the instrument and they have slow, sensual sex on it.

In the sparring room, they manage to go a whole seven rounds before ending up tangled up, slowly fucking on the mats.

Eventually they manage to get through every activity they had missed out on through the day and end almost all with sex.

Now they were relaxing in the bath, washing and massaging each other, working out the tension and knots from all the strenuous activity they'd participated in over the past few days. For the moment it remained as simple caresses and touches, nothing sexual just yet.

They dry one another off with the fluffy towels and sprawl on their bed. Kissing his Alpha softly, running his fingertips along Riddick's jaw, Vaako smiles and nuzzles into him. This had definitely been just what they needed. Saying that, he was looking forward to having his daughter back in his arms again tomorrow. But for now he was going to thoroughly enjoy his Mate.

Straddling his hips, Vaako shivers as Riddick prepares him slowly with lubed fingers, stretching him open slowly and teasingly. Finally, Vaako gets what he wants as his Alpha pushes up into him, thrusting deep and slow, rolling his hips every now and then.

Kissing and panting against each other's lips, they murmur sweet nothings and their names as they feel their climaxes building. As soon as a large calloused hand wraps around him, Vaako arches and groans deeply, cumming in long hot spurts.

Riddick follows soon after, the two lying together unmoving for a long time, before falling deep asleep.

#

It was hot.

Too hot for their poor Talya. She was Vaako's priority right now. Riddick was doing his best to protect his pack, his Mate and child specifically.

Krone was top of their shit list right now. They weren't too worried, the pack was larger than many of the traitors might have guessed. However they didn't know how long they were going to be trapped on this hell hole of a planet.

But his betrayal had made a point very obvious to the Lord Marshall and his First Among, they had been distracted by their little bubble of happiness for a tad too long. Now they had to deal with the consequences. Even with the power of the Threshold, they had been caught unprepared and off guard. It was shameful and they were going to rectify it the moment the fleet came back for them.

For now, they would focus on finding shelter and safe drinking water. Vaako was sheltering their daughter, surrounded by the Hounds when they all look up, spotting a shape coming through the clouds.

Growling in unison, Riddick realises what the dickhead Krone had done after leaving them here.

" _Mercs._ " he growls deeply. Vaako shivers slightly at the pure, unadulterated fury in the growl. Well, at least they would have some slight entertainment to amuse themselves with whilst they wait to be picked up, right?

What was the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Right! Finally! Please don't kill me!  
> I'm so sorry for the lateness of this but I struggled to work out how I wanted to finish this and now I know. Plus I was moving and starting Uni and I just didn't have the time.  
> Also I was getting drunk. A lot.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this fic and I hope to hear your comments!


End file.
